


Die Babysitterin des SFD

by Vicleylove



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 36,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicleylove/pseuds/Vicleylove
Summary: Victoria hat gesundheitliche Probleme und darf zur Zeit nicht im Schichtdienst arbeiten. Doch das SFD hat eine andere Verwendung für sie.
Relationships: Jackson Avery/Victoria Hughes, Lucas Ripley/Jennifer Ripley, Lucas Ripley/Robert Sullivan, Maya Bishop/Andy Herrera/Victoria Hughes, Victoria Hughes & David Mayhorn, Victoria Hughes & Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley/Robert Sullivan
Comments: 83
Kudos: 48





	1. Die neue Aufgabe

**Author's Note:**

> Victoria wird zu ihrer neuen Aufgabe geschickt.

Haltet ihr euch manchmal an Dingen fest, von denen ihr euch lieber trennen solltet? Zeitschriften, Andenken, Erinnerungen? Sogar Wut?  
Wir hoffen das alles für einen regnerischen Tag, aber brauchen wir all das Zeug wirklich? Es stapelt sich, es fordert seinen Tribut, es kann uns herunterziehen.  
Es trügt das Licht, es hüllt uns ein wie Nebel, dem wir nicht entkommen können.  
Dieser ganze Kram ist giftig und außerdem leicht entzündlich, also im Namen aller Feuerwehrleute, bitte, räumt zu Hause auf, fangt neu an und lässt die Sonne herein.  
Manchmal ist es leichter Dinge für sich zu behalten als sie mitzuteilen, weil mitteilen bedeutet sich zu öffnen, Menschen an sich ran zu lassen.  
Es bedeutet die Dinge zu offenbaren, die uns weh tun, uns peinlich sind, uns verfolgen.  
Deshalb versuchen viele von uns die Dinge zu verbergen, die uns Angst machen. Wir bitten sie.  
Wenn man aber nicht aufpasst besteht die Gefahr, dass dieser ganze Ballast uns zerdrückt.

"Warum muss ich das machen?" Stöhnt Vic. Sie kann sich schöneres Vorstellen. "Weil sie nicht diensttauglich sind. Und sie somit wenigstens etwas sinnvolles machen. Morgen um 8. Hier ist die Adresse." "Ja, Sir!" Vic nimmt den Zettel und verlässt das Büro. "Jetzt muss ich auch noch Babysitterin spielen!" Sie stöhnt auf und verlässt die Wache. Immerhin muss sie keine Schicht arbeiten und wird wohl mehr Schlaf bekommen, als in den letzten Jahren.

Hoffentlich schicken sie jemanden gescheites und keinen Praktikanten. Der kann ihm dann wenigstens etwas helfen. Er seufzt und geht schlafen.

Der nächste Morgen kommt früh und Vic steht pünktlich vor der Tür. Sie klingelt. Er öffnet. "Morgen, Hughes. Kommen sie rein. Ich bin fast fertig!" Lukas macht die Tür frei und lässt Vic eintreten. "Kann ich ihnen noch was helfen, Sir?" "Eh ja. Sie können bitte den Laptop zusammen packen. Ich brauche ihn und die Papiere im Büro. Aber einarmig geht das so schlecht." Lukas lächelt verlegen und hält den linken Arm im Gipsverband hoch. "Natürlich. Sir." Vic packt alles zusammen und steht abfahrbereit an der Tür. Lukas schließt ab und sie gehen nach unten. Vic will zu ihrem Fahrzeug. "Hier." Lukas reicht ihr den Schlüssel zu seinem Truck. "Sie fahren!" Er setzt sich auf den Beifahrersitz und Vic lässt den Motor an. Schnell sind sie im Büro angekommen und Vic setzt ihn ab. "Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend?" Fragt sie, in der Hoffnung endlich ihre Ruhe zu bekommen. "Bleiben sie im Vorzimmer. Falls ein Alarm reinkommt, brauche ich sie. Außerdem habe ich heute Mittag einen Arzttermin und ein Essen mit dem Polizeichef." Vic nickt und nimmt im Vorzimmer Platz. Das kann ja heiter werden. Jetzt muss sie sich hier noch den Arsch platt drücken.

Um 12 brechen sie zum Restaurant auf. Vic parkt den Truck und holt sich ein Brötchen, dass sie im Wagen isst. Sie sieht sich um. Das Auto ist ein totales Chaos. Im Gegensatz zu seiner Wohnung und dem Büro. Wie findet er hier nur was? Sie steigt aus und beginnt den Truck aufzuräumen. Seine Ausrüstung kommt in den Kofferraum. Seine Reisetasche auf die Rückbank. Die Essensverpackungen wandern in den Müll und alles an Papieren legt Vic in einen Ordner, ohne sie zu prüfen. Das soll er schön selbst sortieren. Zufrieden beäugt sie ihr Werk, als Lukas zurück kommt. Die Laptop Tasche umhängend und mit einer kleinen Dosen in der Hand. "Ich wollte mich fürs aufräumen bedanken." Sagt er und reicht Vic die Schachtel. "Ich habe nicht… also ich meine." "Ich weiß. Lassen sie es sich schmecken." Vic öffnet neugierig den Deckel. "Sie haben mich beobachtet? Oh! Ist das eines dieser Lavatörtchen?" Fragt sie überrascht und Lukas schmunzelt. "Ich hatte gehofft, dass es sie freut. Jeder mag doch Schokolade!" Vic schlingt es förmlich hinunter und Lukas muss sich zusammenreißen um nicht laut zu lachen. Er schüttelt den Kopf über so viel Unbeschwertheit. "So und nun?" Fragt Vic. "Grey Sloan." Gibt Lukas an. "Stimmt. Arzttermin." "Auch. Aber es sind auch Feuerwehrleute eingeliefert worden. Ich werde nach ihnen sehen." Vic nickt und steuert den Wagen zum Hintereingang. "Bis später. Sie können zu sich fahren und ihre Sachen holen. Ich werde bestimmt 2h brauchen!" "Sachen, Sir?" "Kleidung, Kosmetik. Keine Ahnung, was sie brauchen." "Für was?" Fragt Vic irritiert. "Zum Übernachten? Hat ihnen Captain Sullivan das nicht gesagt?" Vic starrt ihn an. "Scheinbar nicht. Ich bin normal in Bereitschaft. Sie werden also ebenfalls in Bereitschaft sein und es dauert zu lange, wenn sie im Notfall erst zu mir müssen, mich holen. Deswegen…." "Ich soll bei ihnen schlafen?" Fragt Vic fassungslos. "Ich habe versucht die Wohnung unter mir anzumieten, leider ohne Erfolg. Sie müssten mit dem Gästezimmer vorlieb nehmen!" Sagt Lukas etwas peinlich berührt. "Okaaaay…" "Oder sie es ihnen unangenehm, in meiner Wohnung zu nächtigen?" "Ehm nein. Es wird schon gehen." Sagt Vic etwas perplex. "Okay. Dann bis später?" Fragt Lukas etwas unsicher. "Ja, bis später, Sir!" Vic setzt sich in den Truck und fährt zu sich nach Hause. 

Während des Packens ruft sie Travis an. "Hi. Na wie ist das Babysitting?" "Bisher ganz okay. Ich sitze fast die ganze Zeit herrum, aber Ripley gibt sich Mühe mich nicht wie seine Sekretärin zu behandeln." "Apropos Ripley, wie ist seine Wohnung?" "Das was ich bisher gesehen habe, hell, freundlich und steril. Aber ich werde dir morgen mehr sagen können." "Warum das?" "Ich soll bei ihm schlafen!" "WAS?" "Ja. Er ist in Bereitschaft und ich bin ja zur Zeit quasie sein Fahrer. Wenn er also wohin will oder muss braucht er mich. Und im Notfall dauert es zu lange ihn zuerst abzuholen." "Das ergibt Sinn." "Ich weiß." "Ich finde es trotzdem seltsam. Schläfst du dann auf der Couch?" "Wohl im Gästezimmer. Er meinte zuerst wollte er eine Wohnung im Haus anmieten, aber es hätte nicht geklappt." "Eine Wohnung? Für maximal 6 Wochen?" "Frag nicht mich!" Wehrt Vic ab. Travis stöhnt. "Ich meine Ripley ist nicht so, aber pass trotzdem auf dich auf. Ja?" "Mach ich. Wie gesagt. Bisher gibt er sich wirklich Mühe. Was nicht heißt, dass ich ihn mögen würde. Ich schätze es könnte einfach schlimmer sein." "Wenn du das sagst." "Schon. Du ich muss los. Er müsste gleich im Grey Sloan fertig sein. Ich melde mich." "Okay. Ruf an, wenn etwas ist." "Mache ich." Die beiden legen auf und Vic trägt ihre Tasche zum Wagen.  
Am Krankenhaus parkt sie wieder am hinteren Ausgang und wartet auf Ripley.

10 Minuten später kommt er nach draußen und sieht Vic an den Truck gelehnt stehen. "Hat alles geklappt?" Fragt er neugierig, als er ihre Tasche auf dem Rücksitz entdeckt. "Ja. Alles in Ordnung, Chief." "Ehm Hughes, wenn wir die nächsten Tage miteinander verbringen. Vielleicht lassen sie das Chief einfach weg, solange wir unter uns sind. Okay?" "Natürlich, Sir." Die beiden steigen ein. "Wohin darfst gehen?" Fragt Vic. "Büro und dann zum Abendessen." Seufzt Lukas. "Jetzt nochmals ins Büro?" "Natürlich. Es ist erst 6." "Sie haben doch um 9 angefangen." "Und ich werde noch mindestens 2 Stunden brauchen um mein Tagespensum zu erreichen. Ganz zu schweigen von dem, was ich mit nach Hause nehmen werde, da ich noch nachzuarbeiten habe." Vic starrt ihn an. "Die ungeplanten Krankentage muss ich ja irgendwann aufarbeiten." "Wow.. okay. Ich dachte immer irgendwie dass ihre Position das Deligieren ermöglicht." "Tut es auch. Aber einiges bleibt halt dich bei mir hängen." Vic dreht den Schlüssel und die fahren zur Zentrale. "Sie können sich ruhig schon etwas zu essen holen. Ich werde später, auf dem Heimweg, essen." Sagt Lukas und betritt sein Büro. Vic nimmt im Vorzimmer Platz. "Kommen sie doch rein." Hört sie Ripley rufen. Vic betritt zögerlich sein Büro. Er sitzt hinter dem Schreibtisch und kämpft mit der Laptoptasche. Vic schüttelt den Kopf. "Lassen sie mich Mal!" Sie tritt neben ihn und öffnet den Reißverschluss, nimmt den Laptop heraus und baut ihn auf. "Danke. Das war wirklich nett von ihnen." Sagt Lukas, der sie die ganze Zeit angeschaut hat. "Äh, gerne. Sie hätten auch einfach fragen können." "Es reicht, dass ich beim Fahren auf sie angewiesen bin. Ich will niemanden mehr belästigen, als ich muss." Vic sieht ihn neugierig an. Diese Seite kennt sie noch gar nicht. "Möchten sie auch einen Kaffee?" Fragt Vic und steht schon in der Tür des Büros. "Wenn es ihnen keine Umstände macht." "Ich hätte sonst nicht gefragt." Vic schmunzelt. "Schwarz bitte." Antwortet Lukas und Vic verlässt sein Büro. Schnell hat sie die Küche der Sekretärin gefunden und kocht Kaffee. Nach 10 Minuten ist er durchgelaufen und Vic füllt 2 Tassen, die sie zu Lukas mitnimmt. "Achtung heiß. Sie sollen sich nicht auch noch verbrennen" Sagt sie und stellt ihm die Tasse hin. "Danke." Antwortet Lukas knapp und schielt sie von unten an. "Was?" Lacht Vic. "Der ist gut. Also wirklich gut. Meine Mädels machen ihn nicht so stark. Erstens mögen sie es nicht und zweitens finden sie, dass ich eh zu viel Koffein zu mir nehmen." Vic grinst. "Das ist Schicht Kaffee. Travis hat ihn gekocht, als wir Mal eine Höllendoppelschicht hatten und uns Mittags schon nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten konnten." Erzählt Vic. "Eigentlich sollte sowas nicht vorkommen." Sagt Lukas besorgt. "Es kommt nicht oft vor, dass wir Doppelschichten schieben." "Es sollte eigentlich gar nicht vorkommen und schon gar nicht nach einer Schicht mit vielen Einsätzen." Erklärt Lukas. Vic schweigt bedrückt. "Ich wollte nicht ihre Stimmung ruinieren. Es bedrückt mich nur, dass ich die Personalprobleme einfach nicht in den Griff bekomme. Kaum habe ich eine Wache voll besetzt, fehlt es an anderer Stelle. Dauernd ist jemand plötzlich krank, fällt länger aus, wird schwanger." Lukas blickt zu Vic die ihn entsetzt anstarrt. "Bitte sagen sie mir nicht, dass sie auch schwanger sind!" Lukas schaut verzweifelt zu Vic auf. "Was? Ich? Was? Nein! Oh mein Gott! Nein!" Plappert Vic los. Lukas lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. "Tut… tut mir Leid. Es geht mich nichts an. Ich darf sie das gar nicht fragen! Bitte vergessen sie es einfach." "Schon gut. Sie sind gestresst. Ich bin nicht nachtragend." Er atmet hörbar durch. "Danke. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, welcher Teufel mich geritten hat. Normalerweise bin ich nicht so schnell aus der Fassung zu bringen." Lukas kratzt sich verlegen am Kopf. "Wie wäre es, wenn sie hier Schluss machen und wir zurückfahren. Unterwegs was Essen und sie dann wieder konzentriert weiter machen?" "Das klingt fabelhaft!" Seufzt Lukas erleichtert. "Na dann auf! Ich packe zusammen und sie können die Tassen zur Spüle bringen." Schlägt Vic vor und Lukas steht ihnen ein Weiteres Wort auf, nimmt beide Henkel in eine Hand und trägt sie zur Spüle. Als er zurückkommt ist der Laptop verstaut. "Welche Papiere gehen mit?" Fragt Vic und deutet auf seinen Schreibtisch. "Der Stapel rechts, bitte." Vic greift ohne drauf zu schauen danach und steckt ihn in die Tasche. "Gut. Noch was?" "Nein. Das war's. Wir können." Lukas nimmt die Tasche und verlässt nach Victoria sein Büro. "Könnten sie bitte absperren? Es ist der eckige Schlüssel, direkt neben dem Truckkey." Vic zieht den Schlüssel hervor und schließt ab. "Danke. Ich habe so viel sensible Daten im Büro. Ich will da nichts riskieren." Erklärt er und Vic nickt nur stumm. 

Am Auto angekommen, setzen sich beide. "Was wollen sie essen?" Fragt Vic. "Ich habe einen Koreaner, nicht weit von meiner Wohnung, dann ist das Essen noch schön heiß. Also falls sie koreanisch mögen." "Ja gerne. Ich esse es nicht oft, weil ich keinen guten bei mir habe. Aber prinzipiell esse ich es gerne." "Dann werden sie Mr. Lee lieben. Er ist fantastisch." Schwärmt Lukas. Er navigiert Vic durch die Straßen und bald sind sie angekommen. Beide steigen aus und betreten das Lokal. "Lukas! Schön zu sehen sie. Und mit Frau! Ich mache beste Tisch!" Und schon ist er verschwunden. "Scheinbar essen wir hier." Sagt Lukas schulterzuckend. "Dann ist es definitiv heiß!" Lacht Vic und Lukas folgt ihr zum Tisch. "Bitte, bitte. Hier Karte. Heute ganz tolle Galbi wir bekommen." Schwärmt der Gastwirt. "Dann machen sie mir die bitte." Lächelt Lukas. "Gerne. Und Dame?" "Ich bin vollkommen überfordert!" Lacht Vic. "Darf ich?" Fragt Lukas. "Ja, gerne." "Okay. Dann nehmen wir einmal die 35, 42 und als Hauptgericht noch die 13." "Gerne. Nachtisch normal?" "Ja, wie immer, nur 2x." Er nickt und verschwindet in der Küche. "Und was bekommen wir nun zu essen?" "Lassen sie sich überraschen!" Lukas lächelt sie an und Vic schüttelt nur amüsiert den Kopf.  
Schon bald wird ihnen eine Platte mit Banchan gereicht. Beide probieren sich durch die verschiedenen Teller. Dann folgt die kimji jjigae. "Hm! Würzig!" Schwärmt Vic und Lukas lächelt. Es folgen die Hauptgerichte. Für Lukas das Galbi mit Reis und für Vic ein Bibimbap. Dotorimuk gibt es zum Nachtisch. "Das war wahnsinnig gut!" Schwärmt Vic. "Es freut mich, wenn ich die richtige Wahl für sie getroffen habe und es ihnen geschmeckt hat." "Es war wirklich sehr gut." Lukas signalisiert zum Zahlen und Vic beginnt nach ihrem Geldbeutel zu greifen. Sie öffnet ihn und Lukas hält nur die Hand abwehrend entgegen. Dann zahlt er und gibt ein gutes Trinkgeld. Als die beiden im Auto sind bemerkt Lukas die unangenehme Stille. "Stimmt etwas nicht?" Fragt er besorgt. "Ich schätze ich bin nur müde." Weicht Vic aus. Lukas beäugt sie. "Okay. Raus damit. Sie sind nicht die Frau, die sich in zurückhaltendes Schweigen wickelt. Was stört sie?" "Sie haben gezahlt. Ich meine…. Es war kein Date oder so. Ich bin vielleicht aktuell nicht im Dienst, aber ich verdiene mein Geld und ich kann selbst für mein Essen zahlen!" Lukas sieht sie perplex an. "Ist das ihr Ernst?" Fragt er ungläubig. "Ja, ich meine ich bin selbstständig. Man muss mich nicht aushalten!" "Das hätte ich auch nie von ihnen gedacht! Ich wollte einfach nur höflich sein. Ihr ganzer Tagesablauf wird wegen mir durcheinander gebracht und ich wollte mich dafür revanchieren." Stellt er klar. "Oh." Stößt Vic aus. "Wie wäre das, in Zukunft zählt jeder für sich. Okay?" "Äh, gut. Das wäre gut. Ja!" Stammelt Vic. 

Sie kommen an der Wohnung an. Vic parkt und lädt ihre Tasche aus. Zusammen gehen sie nach oben. Lukas öffnet die Tür. "Direkt links ist die Küche. Nach hinten Wohnzimmer und Büro. Rechte Seite die beiden Schlafzimmer mit Bädern. Das vordere ist für sie." "Äh, danke." Vic zieht ihre Schuhe aus und geht auf ihr Zimmer. Sie packt aus und schickt Trav einen Text. Dann verlässt sie ihr Zimmer, um sich etwas Wasser zu holen.  
Lukas sitzt am Schreibtisch und bearbeitet seine Papiere, als er Vic in der Tür stehen sieht. "Brauchen sie noch etwas?" "Nein. Ich habe alles, danke. Ich…. Ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Es war nicht gerade höflich von mir. Ich schätze, ich bin es einfach nicht gewohnt." "Schon gut. Ich bin auch nicht nachtragend." Vic lächelt schüchtern. "Dann gute Nacht?" "Ja, gute Nacht. Morgen um 8 Abfahrt?" "Ja, klar." "Okay. Gut. Dann bis morgen." "Bis morgen."  
Vic verlässt das Büro. Sie duscht sich, zieht sich um und legt sich ins Bett.  
Lukas geht gegen 10 ins Bad. Duschen kann er so mit dem Gips nicht, also wäscht er sich ausgiebig und legt sich schlafen.

Es ist kurz nach drei, als Lukas Pager geht. Er stürzt aus dem Bett, wirfst sich Shirt und Hose über und stolpert in den Eingangsbereich. Durch den Tumult wird Vic wach und streckt ihren Kopf aus dem Zimmer. "Was ist denn los?" Fragt sie verschlafen. "Einsatz! Ist ihr Pager nicht gegangen?" "Eh nein!" "Ja los jetzt!" Schnell wirft sich Vic ein Shirt über ihr Top und beide rennen los. Im Auto fährt Vic zur gegebenen Adresse, während Lukas Sirenen und Blaulicht bedient. Angekommen springt er raus und wirft sich Helm und Einsatzjacke über, bevor er zu den Captains eilt. Vic steht etwas verloren in Shirt und Shorts da. Lukas koordiniert unterdessen die Szene. Nach einiger Zeit schaut er kurz zu seinem Wagen und erblickt Vic in ihrem Schlafoutfit. Er winkt einen Firefighter zu sich.  
Vic sieht den großen Mann von 23 auf sich zu kommen. "Ma'am? Wollen sie vielleicht eine Decke? Es ist gerade warm." Fragt er sie und reicht ihr das Bündel. "Äh, danke. Ich bin nicht zum anziehen gekommen. Normalerweise sieht man nicht, was ich trage, wenn ich vor Ort bin." Versucht sie zu erklären, während sie die Decke um ihre Schultern legt. "Sie sind wer nochmal?" Fragt der junge Mann. "Hughes, 19." Klärt sie ihn auf. "Stimmt! Jetzt weiß ich woher ich dich kenne!" "Mayhorn. Richtig?" "Ja genau. Ich muss aber wieder, oder brauchst du noch was?" "Ja klar. Natürlich." Vic winkt ab. "Falls es, naja falls du Interesse haben solltest." Er reicht ihr einen kleinen Zettel. "Danke David." Vic lächelt ihn an. "Dann hoffentlich bis bald." "Ja, vielleicht." Sie sehen sich in die Augen. "Mayhorn!" Ruft Ripley über den Platz. Dieser lächelt entschuldigend und geht zum Chief hinüber. "Sie sollten ihr nur eine Decke bringen, nicht flirten." "Tschuldigung, Chief!" "Gehen sie!" David trollt sich. 

Nach weiteren zwei Stunden kommt Lukas zum Truck. Er wirft seine Sachen in den Kofferraum. "Wir können." Brummt er. "Ist alles okay?" Fragt Vic überrascht. Sie steigt ein und fährt los. "Chief?" "Was?" "Stimmt etwas nicht?" "Sie wollten mich doch nicht Chief nennen." "Stimmt. Entschuldigung, Sir." Lukas stöhnt. "Sie sollten nicht mit jemandem flirten wenn dieser im Dienst ist!" Sagt Lukas sachlich und Vic wird knallrot. "Es war nicht meine Absicht…. Er kam mit der Decke und… es kommt nicht mehr vor!" "Definitiv nicht! Das nächste Mal bringe ich ihnen selbst eine Decke!" Vic starrt ihn entsetzt an. Gott sei Dank stehen sie gerade an einer Ampel. "Es ist grün!" Erinnert Lukas sie. "Natürlich." Vic sieht auf die Straße. "Ich werde ihren Pager auf meinen abstimmen lassen. Dann bekommen sie alle Infos, die sie brauchen, rechtzeitig." Vic nickt lediglich. Bei Lukas angekommen, nimmt sie den Zettel aus der Tasche und wirft ihn in den Papierkorb. Lukas ist schon in sein Zimmer verschwunden. Es ist mittlerweile kurz vor 6 und Vic fällt totmüde ins Bett. Soviel zu mehr Schlaf!


	2. Der zweite Tag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victoria ist den zweiten Tag bei Lukas und er macht ihr ein überraschendes Angebot.

Eine Stunde später klingelt bereits der Wecker. Vic geht ins Bad, zieht sich an und ist überrascht Lukas am gefüllten Tisch zu finden. "Guten Morgen." Sagt er höflich. "Morgen." Nuschelt Vic. "Kaffee?" "Bitte!" Stöhnt Vic erschöpft. "Seit wann sind sie wach?" Fragt Vic nach dem ersten Schluck. "Ich bin nicht mehr ins Bett. Zuerst wollte ich, bin dann aber ins Büro." Erklärt Lukas nebensächlich. "Sie müssen aus Koffein bestehen!" Sagt sie übermüdet. "Ich habe das im Papierkorb gefunden. Vielleicht wollen sie es zurück haben." Lukas schiebt ihr den Zettel mit der Telefonnummer zu. "Ich…" Vic sieht ihn prüfend an. "Sie sind beide ranglos. Was sie privat machen, geht mich nichts an. Nur bitte, bitte um alles in der Welt. Lassen sie sich nicht schwängern!" Vic starrt ihn entsetzt an. "Ich nein. Das habe ich definitiv nicht vor, Sir! Also jetzt nicht. Keine Ahnung wie es in ein paar Jahren aussieht aber zur Zeit keine Ambitionen. Überhaupt nicht." Lukas atmet erleichtert auf, bis Vic die Nummer tatsächlich wegsteckt. "Bedienen sie sich bitte einfach." "Wollen sie gleich los?" Fragt Vic zwischen zwei Bissen Brötchen. "Nein, ich dachte ich bleibe heute morgen hier. Dann können sie sich noch etwas ausruhen und ich muss noch ins Bad. Das dauert immer etwas mit dem Ding." Lukas hält seinen Arm hoch. "Darf ich sie etwas fragen, Sir?" "Nur zu." "Wie ist das passiert?" Vic deutet auf seinen Arm. Lukas verzieht das Gesicht. "So peinlich?" "Peinlich nicht wirklich. Aber es sollte einem Feuerwehrmann nicht passieren." Gesteht er. "Nein!" Ruft Vic aus und ihre Augen weiten sich. "Sie sind von der Leiter gestürzt?" Lukas sieht sie peinlich berührt an. "Wow!" Lacht Vic. "Das ist nicht witzig!" "Natürlich nicht, Sir!" Lacht sie weiter. "Aber nehmen sie es nicht so eng! Sie sind nicht mehr oft im Einsatz und mit zunehmendem Alter nimmt das Gleichgewicht eh ab." "Haben sie mich gerade alt genannt?" Lukas starrt sie ungläubig und amüsiert an. "Was? Nein. Natürlich nicht, Sir!" "Ich verstehe schon. Ich meine ich bin locker 15 Jahre älter als sie. Wie ich in ihrem Alter war, dachte ich auch, dass mit 40 alles vorbei ist." "Das wollte ich nicht sagen!" Er lächelt. "Schon gut. Ich gehe ins Bad. Brauchen sie noch was?" "Nein. Ich habe alles. Danke!" Lukas nickt und verschwindet. Vic isst zu Ende und beginnt abzuräumen. "Hughes, können sie bitte Mal kommen?" Ruft es plötzlich. Vic stellt den Teller ab und geht Richtung zweites Schlafzimmer. Sie klopft. "Ja kommen sie bitte." Vic öffnet und sieht sich um. Der Raum mit King-Size-Bett ist leer. "Ich bin im Bad!" Vic geht durch den Raum und öffnet die Tür. Sie mustert ihn überrascht und legt den Kopf schief. Lukas steht in Jogginghose und Oberkörper frei vor ihr. Den Dingen Arm in einer Plastiktüte, an der anderen Hand Klebeband um die Finger gewickelt. "Ich wollte den Gips einpacken." Erklärt Lukas. Vic lächelt. Sie geht zu ihm, wickelt seine Finger aus und verschließt die Tüte um seinen anderen Oberarm. Victoria kommt nicht drum rum zu bemerken, wie gut Lukas gebaut ist. Trotz seines Alters hat er kein Gramm Fett zu viel auf den Rippen. Sie steht dicht vor ihm und Lukas kann ihren Atem auf seiner Haut spüren. Er sieht ihr zu wie sie sorgfältig den Arm verpackt. Eine kleine rote Stelle an seiner Schulter fällt ihr auf. "Scheuert der Gips?" Fragt sie besorgt und streicht vorsichtig über die Haut. "Nein. Nur eine Prellmarke vom Sturz." Haucht Lukas. Vic sieht zu ihm auf. Sie sehen sich in die Augen. "Ist das ihr Pager?" Vic reist ihn aus seinen Gedanken, als sie zum Nachttisch stürzt. "4b." Ließt sie vor und Lukas stöhnt. "Drücken sie es weg. Ich kümmere mich später drum!" Sie hört, wie er das Wasser ansteht und sich die Badetür schließt. Vic drückt die Nachricht weg und verlässt sein Zimmer. Erst jetzt fällt ihr der Moment im Bad wieder ein. Verdammt sieht der Kerl gut aus! Und diese blauen Augen! 'Er ist dein Chef! Behält dein Höschen an und triff dich lieber mit David. Der hat auch was zu bieten.' Sie räumt die Küche fertig auf und macht sich fertig.  
Lukas steht unterdessen unter der Dusche. Gott sei Dank ist der Pager gegangen. Er muss mehr Abstand zwischen sie bringen. Nicht auszudenken, wenn er sie geküsst hätte. Trotzdem muss er zugeben, dass sie heiß ist und sexy und selbständig und einfach großartig! 'Gott sei nicht so erbärmlich. Sie ist deine Angestellte.' Lukas beeilt sich mit dem Bad und zieht sich an. "Fertig?" Fragt Vic, als Lukas das Wohnzimmer betritt. Sie sitzt auf der Couch und liest in einem seiner Bücher. "Ich muss nur noch meine Sachen packen. Dann können wir." Erklärt er. Wenige Minuten später sind sie unterwegs zur Zentrale. "Und was ist nun 4b?" Fragt Vic. "Firefighter verletzt. Wir müssen später also noch zum Grey Sloan." Kündigt Lukas an. "Sie werden über jeden einzelnen informiert?" "Natürlich. Ich will für jeden da sein und dass kann ich nicht, wenn ich nicht informiert bin." "Hmm." "Jeder Verletzte ist einer zu viel und sollte verhindert werden. Ich meine, das macht mir nicht nur einen Strich durch meinen Zeitplan und durch die Personalplanung. Ich mag es auch einfach nicht, wenn sich meine Leute verletzen und im schlimmsten Fall alleine genesen. Ich bin für jeden einzelnen verantwortlich. Sehen sie. Ich weiß, dass ich oft hart Klinge. Ich muss ein Spagat zwischen Menschlichkeit und Wirtschaftlichkeit schaffen. Und das ist nicht leicht." Erklärt Lukas. "Das ist aber viel Druck." "Ja, leider." Seufzt Lukas. "Ich finde, sie machen das gar nicht schlecht. Ich meine ich bin zwar erst 24h bei ihnen. Aber was ich bisher gesehen habe… also ich kann sie deutlich besser verstehen." "Danke. Sie wissen nicht, was mir das bedeutet." "Ach ja?" Lacht Vic. "Kritik bekommt man viel zu hören. Da muss man schon fast abstumpfen. Aber ein Lob. Keine Ahnung, wann ich das letzte Mal eines gehört habe." Vic sieht traurig auf die Straße, sie erkennt, dass sein Leben nicht nur Geld bedeutet, sondern Stress, Einsamkeit, vielleicht sogar Unzufriedenheit. Sie parkt. "Danke für die Fahrt! Ich kümmere mich gleich um ihren Pager. Dann können sie sich etwas freier bewegen." "Okay. Wann muss ich wieder da sein?" "Um 13:00?" "Alles klar. Dann bis später." "Bis später. Aber bleiben sie bitte in der Nähe." "Natürlich, Sir." Er nickte ihr zu und Vic packt ihre Sachen zusammen, während Lukas in der Zentrale verschwindet.   
Pünktlich um 1 steht Vic am Truck. Lukas kommt mit seiner Tasche unterm Arm zu ihr. "Können wir?" "Natürlich." Antwortet Vic und setzt sich auf den Fahrersitz. Lukas verstaut seine Tasche auf der Rückbank und folgt ihr nach vorne. "Wo müssen wir hin?" "Zum Rathaus." Stöhnt Lukas. "Oh, da freut sich jemand." Sagt Victoria und fährt los. "Und wie. Ich hatte noch nichts zu Mittag und soll nun den Bürgermeister überzeugen, dass wir mehr Geld bekommen, damit ich mehr Leute einstellen kann. Ich hasse diese Bauchpinselei." "Aber macht das nicht die meiste Zeit aus?" "Leider schon. Es sagt dir niemand, dass du eigentlich ausschließlich Verwaltung machst und sich die meisten von dir abwenden." Vic schweigt. "Ich will sie aber nicht mit meinen Problemen nerven." "Sie Nerven mich nicht. Ich weiß nur nicht, was ich darauf antworten soll. Ich meine ich dachte immer, dass sie glücklich sein müssen. Ich meine sie verdienen nicht schlecht, haben eine tolle Wohnung. Gehen auf die schicken Events." "Es ist nicht alles Gold was glänzt. Und die Events sind die schlimmsten." Vic lacht. "Was?" Fragt Lukas. "Das kann doch nicht das schlimmste sein? Ich meine gutes Essen, Getränke, Frauen…" "Sie meinen da könnte man jemanden abschleppen? Von wegen." "Man kann immer jemanden abschleppen!" "Wissen sie was, nächste Woche ist eine Gala. Sie können sich selbst ein Bild machen." "Was?" "Ja, ich nehme sie mit! Sie müssen eh fahren und dann kommen sie als meine Begleitung mit rein!" "Ich soll sie begleiten?" "Warum nicht?" "Ich habe nichts zum anziehen!" Lukas lacht. "Das habe ich schon oft gehört." "Es stimmt aber. Da ist bestimmt Abendgarderobe angesagt. Mein festlichstes ist meine Gala-Uniform!" "Nein, ein Kleid brauchen sie schon. Und Schuhe! Wie wäre das, ich habe heute Mittag ein bisschen Leerlauf, ich könnte sie beraten." "Sie wollen mit mir einkaufen gehen?" "Ja. Schlimmer als das Meeting kann es nicht werden." Sagt Lukas Schulterzuckend und Victoria lacht. "Na gut. Aber auf ihre Verantwortung!" "Als ob MICH das stören würde." Vic setzt ihn am Rathaus ab. "Wann soll ich da sein?" "Auf dem Plan steht eine Stunde. Machen sie zwei. Ach übrigens ihr Pager ist aktualisiert." "Alles klar. Dann bis später." "Ja, bis später." Lukas schlägt die Tür zu und geht hinein. Victoria fährt in die Tiefgarage und schreibt Travis einen Text. Als sie in ihrer Handtasche einen Kaugummi holen will, sieht sie Lukas Tasche auf der Rückbank liegen. "Schussel!" Schimpft sie, steigt aus, nimmt die Tasche und geht zurück zum Rathaus. "Äh, hi. Ich habe Chief Ripleys Tasche. Ich denke er wird sie brauchen." Meldet sie sich an der Pforte an. "2ter Stock, erste Tür rechts." "Danke." Sie fährt nach oben und findet besagte Tür. Es ist das Vorzimmer des Bürgermeisters. "Hi. Ich habe die Tasche von Chief Ripley." "Ah, dass ist gut. Ich werde sie ihm bringen." Sagt die Blondine höflich und streckt ihr die Hand entgegen. 'Ich habe mit vielen sensible Sachen zu tun!' Hallo es in Vics Kopf. "Äh, ich würde sie ihm leider selber geben." Beharrt Victoria. Die andere mustert sie. "Und sie sind?" Fragt sie spöttisch. "Ich arbeite für den Chief." Umschreibt Victoria, da sie selbst nicht genau weiß, was sie gerade ist. Chauffeur, Firefighter, Babysitter…. "Kommen sie mit!" Die Dame geht vor, sie laufen durch mehrere lange Korridore, bis zu einer Tür. Die Frau bleibt stehen, klopft und öffnet die Tür einen Spalt. "Julanda! Warum stören sie?" "Eine Dame für Chief Ripley!" Sagt sie herablassend. Alle Köpfe drehen sich zu Lukas. "Äh, sie entschuldigen kurz." Er kommt zur Tür und die Sekretärin macht den Blick auf Vic frei. Lukas lächelt. "Sie haben ihre Tasche liegen lassen, Sir!" Sagt Vic leise. "Danke, Hughes. Es ist sehr aufmerksam von ihnen. Ich danke ihnen wirklich!" "Kein Problem. Ich wollte sie nur nicht aus der Hand geben." "Richtig so. Alles gut. Ich komme später." Er nimmt die Tasche, nickt ihr zu und betritt wieder den Konferenzraum. "Was passiert?" Fragt einer der Männer, während Lukas zu seinem Platz zurück geht. "Nein. Alles gut." Victoria schließt die Tür und geht zum Wagen zurück. "Wer war das, Lukas?" Fragt ein zweiter. "Arbeit." Erwidert er kurz. "Sexy Arbeit!" Stellt ein Dritter, deutlich jünger fest. "Hey! Es ist immer noch meine Angestellte!" "Ja und? Bist du in sie verknallt?" Lacht der Police Chief. "Was? Nein!" Protestiert Lukas. Der Bürgermeister zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. "Also deine Sekretärin war es nicht. Monika kenne ich." "Woher hatte sie dann deine Tasche?" "Ich habe sie im Auto vergessen." "In ihrem?" "Nein in meinem!" "Sie hat einen Schlüssel?" "Natürlich hat sie den Schlüssel. Sie fährt mich schließlich!" "Aha!" "Können wir bitte zum Thema zurück? Ich habe heute noch was anderes zu tun!" "Also gut Leute. Machen wir weiter."  
Die Sitzung ist eine Stunde später beendet und Lukas wartet am Eingang auf Victoria, die den Truck aus der Tiefgarage geholt hat. "Sie waren Gesprächsthema." Beginnt Lukas die Konversation. "Ach ja?" "Oh ja! Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn uns eine Affäre unterstellt würde!" "Was?" Quietscht Vic. "Der Stellvertretende Police Chief hat sich geäußert und ich habe ihn zurechtgewiesen." "Bitte was? Was hat er gesagt? Was haben sie gesagt?" "Er nannte sie sexy Arbeit." "Ja und? Was ist daran schlimm? Er findet mich sexy. Wenn es der junge Brünette ist, kann ich nur dito sagen!" "Sie gehen damit konform?" "Warum nicht? Ich bin nicht gebunden!" "Oh. Dann tut es mir leid. Ich dachte ich würde ihnen Recht tun." "Warum was haben sie gesagt?" Fragt Vic alarmiert. "Das sie meine Angestellte sind und ich mir das Verbitte." "Okay. Ich verstehe warum sie denken, dass was zwischen uns läuft." "Ach ja?" "Ja! Man verteidigt so nur jemanden, für den man sich interessiert." "Natürlich ist mir ihr Wohlergehen wichtig. Aber doch nicht so!" "Dann sollten sie den Ball nutzen, um das klar zu stellen." "Und wie bitte?" "Schleppen sie jemanden ab!" "Was? Nein!" "Dann verkuppeln sie mich." Lukas starrt sie entsetzt an. "Was? Es gibt schlechtere Partien wie mich." "Das… das wollte ich auch nicht sagen. Es ist nur." "Es ist was?" "Illner hat jeden Tag eine andere. Das ist nicht ihr Stil. Sie sollten sich nicht auf dieses Niveau herablassen." "Woher wollen sie meinen Stil kennen?" "Ich ging davon aus." Sagt Lukas leise. "Sie sollten nicht immer von irgendwas ausgehen. Aber danke." "Wofür?" "Dafür, dass sie mich als stilvoll sehen." Vic zwinkerte ihm zu und Lukas wird rot. "Also wohin, Sir?" "Etwas außerhalb gibt es ein großes Abenddressgeschäft. Da sollten wir was für sie finden." "Okay." Vic lacht herzlich und fährt Lukas Angaben nach.  
Sie parken und betreten das Gebäude. "Wow!" Vic sieht schockiert auf die ersten prunkvollen Kleider. "Guten Tag, kann ich ihnen helfen?" "Hallo. Wir brauchen ein Galakleid mit passenden Schuhen." Erklärt Lukas. "Gerne. Eher ausladend? Enggeschnitten? Welche Farbe?" Lukas sieht zu Vic. "Äh, keine Ahnung." "Okay. Wir sehen uns ein bisschen was an." Die Dame nimmt Vic mit und zeigt ihr verschiedene Stile, Farben. Lukas geht ebenfalls durch die Reihen und schaut sich um. Er wählt ein enges, türkisnes Kleid, mit Schlitz bis zur Mitte des Oberschenkels. Am Bauch und über die Brust ist es leicht gerafft und mit Strass verziert. Der trägerlose Herzausschnitt endet in einem tieferen Rückenausschnitt. Lukas nickt und bringt es zur Umkleide. Er kommt rechtzeitig an um Vic in einem engen schwarzen Kleid zu sehen. Ihm stockt der Atem, als er ihre Figur das erste Mal so geschmeichelt sieht. Der verdammte Illner hatte Recht. Sie ist verdammt sexy! "Oh sie haben auch ein Kleid gewählt." Die Verkäuferin nimmt es ihm ab und hängt es in die Umkleide. "Und?" Fragt Vic. "Gut. Die meisten werden schwarz tragen." "Ach ja?" Vic verzieht das Gesicht. "Es ist schlicht und sexy. Viele Frauen wollen sich so präsentieren." "Hmm." Vic verschwindet und erscheint in einem fliederfarbenem Kleid. "Nicht schlecht." "Aber auch nicht gut!" Verfollständigt sie. Es folgt ein rotes, das Vic ablehnt und zum Schluss das Türkisene. Vic erstarrt, als sie sich im Spiegel erblickt. "Das ist Wahnsinn!" Lächelt sie und sieht Lukas an. Dieser hat den Mund vor Staunen offen, er wandert mit den Augen über sie und lächelt leicht. "Ich schätze, es gefällt ihnen, was sie sehen?" Fragt Vic kess. "Oh. Ich bitte um Entschuldigung. Ja, das Kleid ist sehr schön." Sagt Lukas sachlich. Vic grinst. "Dann brauche ich nur noch Schuhe." Die Verkäuferin bringt ihr ein passendes Paar Riemchenpumps. Vic schlüpft hinein und geht ein paar Schritte. Lukas kann seine Augen nicht von ihr nehmen. Sie schreitet förmlich durch den Raum. "Gut?" Fragt Vic und er nickt lediglich. "Okay. Dann nehme ich es mit!" Sie geht sich umziehen und die Verkäuferin geht zur Kasse vor. "Unterstehen sie sich zu zahlen!" Ruft Vic Lukas zu und er sieht die Verkäuferin machtlos an. Er zuckt die Schulter und steckt die Kreditkarte weg. Victoria kommt, zahlt und zusammen verlassen sie den Laden. "Gut. Das hätten wir." Sagt Vic fröhlich. "Und nun?" "Ich habe noch ein paar Minuten. Haben sie gegessen?" Fragt Lukas. "Nein, noch nicht." Gesteht Vic. "Dann holen wir was!" Lukas steuert auf einen kleinen Stand zu, der Pizza für auf die Hand anbietet. "Aber ich zahle heute!" Kündigt Vic an. Lukas schmunzelt. "Wenn ihr Herz daran liegt." "Tut es!" Sie bestellen und Victoria zahlt.  
Sie sitzen auf einer Mauer, witzeln über banale Dinge und essen ihre Pizza. Beide amüsieren sich gut, aber trotz allem ist eine geschäftliche Distanz zwischen ihnen. "So wir sollten langsam wieder." Kündigt Lukas an, nachdem er auf die Uhr gesehen hat. "Büro?" Fragt Vic. "Ja. Aber nicht mehr lange. Mir reicht's auch für heute." Gesteht Lukas und Vic sieht ihn überrascht an. "Was? Ich bin auch nur ein Mensch und meine Reserven sind auch irgendwann erschöpft." Lacht er. "Natürlich. Verzeihung." Sie gehen zurück zum Auto und Vic bringt Lukas zur Zentrale. "Ich hole nur ein paar Sachen. Es sollte nicht lange dauern." "Ich warte, Sir." Lukas nickt und verlässt den Wagen. Keine 10 Minuten später kommt er mit Papieren zurück und verstaut sie in der Laptoptasche. "Zu ihrer Wohnung?" "Ja." Seufzt er. Dort angekommen gehen sie nach oben. Lukas setzt sich ins Büro und beginnt erneut zu arbeiten. Vic hat sich unterdessen einen Tee gekocht und lehnt sich in den Türrahmen. "Ist alles okay?" Fragt sie ihn, als er stirnrunzelnd über seinen Papieren sitzt. "Personalplanung. Mir fehlen einfach überall Firefighter." Stöhnt er. "Darf ich?" Fragt Vic und Lukas weißt ihr mit der Hand zu kommen. Vic stellt sich seitlich neben ihn und studiert die Pläne. "Sehen sie, wenn ich einen von hier, nach da schiebe, geht es 2 Wochen gut. Aber in der dritten Woche fehlt mir dann dort einer und ich müsste die Stelle wieder auffüllen." Lukas deutet hin und her. "Und den Firefighter aus 10 direkt in 23 zu schicken? Zumindest bis das Loch gestopft ist?" "Der ist Lutenent. Ich kann ihn nicht einfach woanders hin stecken." "Verstehe. Aber einen seiner Kollegen!" "Ja, schon…. Aber…" "Aber?" "Nichts aber! Das geht!" Lukas beginnt auf dem Plan rumzukritzeln, bis er schlussendlich zu einer Lösung gekommen scheint, wobei Vic durch die Pfeile und Striche nun gar nichts mehr blickt. Zufrieden blickt er auf sein Werk. "Ich schätze ich muss mich bedanken." Sagt er und sieht Vic dankend an. "Gerne." "Ah, bevor ich es vergesse. Ich habe morgen frei. Also komplett frei, auch keine Bereitschaft. Sie können also später nach Hause fahren, wenn sie möchten." "Ach ja? Ich habe morgen frei?" "Ja klar. Und hier." Lukas zieht ein Papier heraus. "Ist mein Terminkalender. Dann können sie etwas besser planen." "Danke, Sir." Vic studiert den Plan. "Also werde ich morgen Abend wieder hier sein?" Fragt sie ihn. "Ehm ja, das wäre gut." Gibt er zu. "Okay. Dann werde ich packen." "Tun sie das." Vic geht Gedankenverloren in ihr Zimmer, sie packt ihre Wäsche zusammen, beschließt Duschsach und co hier zu lassen und macht ihr Bett zurecht. Dann stellt sie ihre Tasche an der Tür ab und geht zurück zum Büro. "Brauchen sie noch etwas?" "Nein, nein. Sie können fahren." "Okay. Dann bis morgen?" "Bis morgen." "Ich lege ihnen den Autoschlüssel vorne hin. "Sie können ruhig den Truck nehmen. Ich kann eh nichts mit anfangen!" Lukas hebt seinen Arm hoch. "Das ist lieb gemeint, Sir." "Schon gut. Sie müssen nicht. Wir sehen uns morgen!" "Bis morgen, Sir!" Sagt Vic erleichtert und geht.  
Lukas hört die Tür ins Schloss fallen. Er ist allein. Verdammt er hasst es allein zu sein! Aber wann hat sich das geändert?  
Victoria kommt zu Hause an, wäscht ihre Wäsche und geht bald schlafen.


	3. Ein offenes Gespräch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic und Lukas verbringen Zeit miteinander.

Victoria wird an ihrem freien Tag spät wach. Sie weiß nicht, wann sie das letzte Mal ausgeschlafen hat, aber es hat gut getan. Sie schreibt Travis, will Zeit mit ihm verbringen. Doch ihr Team ist in der Schicht. Also beschließt Victoria zu putzen und ihre Wohnung so vorzubereiten, dass sie ein paar Tage weg sein kann. Sie isst Lebensmittel, die verderben würden und leert den Müll.   
Dann packt sie ihre Wäsche und was sie sonst noch brauchen wird. Gegen Nachmittag beschließt Vic noch laufen zu gehen. Sie duscht sich ausgiebig, macht ihre Haare frisch und isst zu Abend. Danach fährt sie zu Lukas.   
"Abend. Kommen sie rein!" "Abend, Sjr!" "Hätten sie einen schönen Tag." "Entspannt, ja." "Das freut mich. Sie haben die Termine für Morgen?" "Ja, habe ich. Hat sich was geändert?" "Nein, alles gleich. Abfahrt um 8?" "Natürlich, Sir!" Die beiden nicken sich zu und gehen ihres Weges. Bald herrscht Ruhe in der Wohnung.

Am nächsten Tag, frühstücken sie zusammen, Lukas packt seine Sache zusammen, während Victoria die Küche aufräumt. Sie fahren zur Zentrale und Lukas betritt das Gebäude. Victoria greift nach ihrer Handtasche. So ein Mist! Ihr Pager fehlt. Sie stöhnt und verlässt den Wagen. Victoria fährt mit dem Aufzug nach oben zu Lukas Büro. "Kann ich kurz zu Chief Ripley?" Fragt sie die Sekretärin. "Wen darf ich melden?" "Hughes, Victoria." Sie tippt ins Telefon, kündigt Vic an und legt auf. "Sie dürfen!" Vic betritt sein Büro. "Hughes? Was ist los?" Fragt Lukas überrascht und besorgt. "Äh nichts. Ich habe eigentlich nur meinen Pager in ihrer Wohnung vergessen und wollte fragen, ob ich ihn holen kann." "Natürlich. Gar keine Frage." Lukas händigt ihr seinen Schlüssel aus. "Ah. Moment." Er kritzelt etwas auf ein Blatt Papier. "Der Code für die Alarmanlage. Das Pannel ist rechts neben der Tür." "Danke für ihr Vertrauen, Sir!" "Schon gut. Wenn sie mich hätten ausrauben wollen, hätten sie es schon getan." Macht Lukas einen Witz, doch Vic starrt ihn nur fassungslos an. "Das war ein Joke Hughes." "Verstehe Sir." Lukas seufzt. "Fahren sie!" "Mach ich." Schnell ist sie verschwunden, holt ihren Pager und ist 20 Minuten später wieder zurück. Sie klopft kurz, betritt dann aber einfach sein Büro. Zu ihrer Überraschung sitzt Frankel ihm gegenüber. "Oh. Verzeihung. Ich." Sie deutet hinter sich und will das Büro wieder verlassen. Lukas winkt sie rein, Vic reicht ihm den Schlüssel. "Hat alles geklappt?" "Ja, Sir. Pennel ist wieder eingeschaltet." "Gut gut. Dann sehen wir uns später." "Natürlich." Vic verlässt schnell sein Büro. "Warum hatte sie deinen Schlüssel?" "Weil sie etwas geholt hat." "Für dich? Wo ist das dann?" "Sie hat ihren Pager vergessen." "Ah. Warte! Warum ist ihr Pager bei dir in der Wohnung." Lukas hält den Arm hoch. "Hughes ist seine Cheuffeuse?" Fragt sie überrascht. "Können wir weiter machen?" Kontert Lukas. "Ich denke schon."  
Vic hat heute noch einen Termin bei ihrer Bank, vielleicht kann sie dann endlich mit Ergebnissen rechnen.  
Pünktlich ist Victoria zurück und bringt Lukas nach Hause. "Was wollen sie essen?" Fragt er. "Oh. Ich bin flexibel." "Mexikanisch?" "Gerne!" "Lukas legt ihr einen Flyer hin, sie wählen und er bestellt. 50 Minuten später kommt das Essen. Jeder zahlt sein Essen und sie setzten sich in die Küche zum Essen. "Normalerweise koche ich selbst. Aber zur Zeit ist es nicht wirklich möglich." Erklärt Lukas. "Verstehe." Lacht Vic.   
Nach dem Essen setzen sich die beiden auf die Couch. Lukas hat einen Wein geöffnet und sie trinken an ihren Gläsern. Lukas hat den Fernseher an und Vic schaltet durch das Programm. Irgendwann sieht sie zu Lukas, der sie neugierig mustert. "Was ist? Hab ich was im Gesicht?" Lacht sie. "Nein." Er lacht. "Ich habe nur festgestellt, dass ich es mag, in Gesellschaft zu sein, dass ich es vermisse." "Oh?" Macht Vic. "Ja, ich meine, sie machen es mir einfach und ich finde es schön meinen Raum zu teilen." "Ach ja? Ich dachte eher, dass es ihnen schwer fallen müsste." "Warum das?" "Naja sie sind schon lange in ihrem Freiraum. Ich hatte erwartet, dass sie sich daran gewöhnen müssen." "Nein. Ich genieße es Gesellschaft zu haben. Es ist lange her, dass ich mich ungezwungen Unterhalten konnte." "Im Ernst?" "Ja." Lacht Lukas. Vic dreht sich zu ihm und sitzt nun seitlich an die Rückenlehne gelehnt da und schaut Lukas an. "Wie lange ist es her?" "Dass ich in einer Partnerschaft war?" Sie nickt. "Knapp 15 Jahre." "Was?" Vic starrt ihn schockiert an und stellt ihr Glas weg. "Warum?" "Naja nach meiner 2ten Scheidung wollte ich mich nicht wieder binden und konzentrierte mich auf meine Karriere. Irgendwie muss ich den richtigen Zeitpunkt verpasst haben." "Verstehe." "Und bei ihnen? Kommt ihr Freund damit klar, dass ich sie beschlagnahme?" "Habe keinen. Entweder sind Jungs eingeschüchtert, wenn ich sage was ich beruflich tue oder sie fangen an pervers zu werden. Und die Schichtarbeit tut das übrige." Vic zuckt mit den Schultern. "Aber zurück zu ihnen. 2 Scheidungen?" Fragt sie interessiert. Lukas kratzt sich verlegen am Kopf. "Äh ja. Das ist eine längere Geschichte." "Ich habe Zeit." "Naja, bei meiner ersten Ehe… Wir waren jung, gerade vom College, dachten es sei das für immer. Es hielt nur ein Jahr. Ein paar Jahren später traf ich Eva. Sie liebte es, dass ich Firefighter war. Sie hat mich akzeptiert wie ich bin. Wir heirateten ziemlich schnell und unüberlegt. Nach 6 Monaten hat sie gehasst, dass ich Firefighter bin und ich wusste zum Schluss nicht, ob sie mich wirklich liebt." "Oh, das tut mir Leid." "Muss es nicht. Ist lange her." Sagt Lukas schlicht. Vic nickt. "Glauben sie an Liebe auf den ersten Blick?" Fragt sie plötzlich. "Weiß nicht. Ich denke man kann sich auf den ersten Blick verlieben oder angezogen sein. Aber wirkliche Liebe muss wachsen. So hat es zumindest meine Mutter immer gesagt, wenn Sully oder ich Herzschmerz hatten." "Sully?" Lacht Vic. "Captain Sullivan." "Sie sind befreundet?" "Waren." "Was ist passiert?" Lukas seufzt. "Wir hatten einen Einsatz. Ich war sein Lutenent und traf eine Entscheidung. Leider war das Ergebnis nicht das erhoffte und er macht mich bis heute dafür verantwortlich." Gesteht Lukas traurig. "Oh." Vic trinkt an ihrem Glas. "Also kannte ihre Mutter Sullivan?" "Ja. Als ich mit 16 aus Australien herzog, lernte ich schnell Sully kennen. Er war immer für mich da. Als meine Eltern starben und ich Jennifer großzog. Bei meiner ersten Scheidung, in der Akademie, bei meiner zweiten Hochzeit." Erzählt er nachdenklich. "Verstehe." "Was ist mit ihrer Familie? Freunden?" "Ich habe nur 19. Mit meinen Eltern habe ich gebrochen. Keine Geschwister und meine Bekannten die ich vor 19 hatte, sind weiter gezogen." "Warum haben sie mit ihren Eltern gebrochen?" "Meine Oma zog mich groß, da meine Eltern keine Zeit hatten. Als Marion krank wurde, ich habe mich um sie gekümmert, bis sie starb. Die Beerdigung wurde von mir organisiert. Meine Eltern kamen nicht Mal. So wie sie nie zu Premieren oder so gekommen sind." "Premieren?" "Ich hatte eigentlich ein Stipendium für Gesang und Tanz, hier in Seattle. Bis zu dem Brand. Ich konnte nicht zurück." "Ich erinnere mich. Captain Herrera hat den Einsatz geleitet." Vic nickt. "Er war der Grund, warum ich Firefighter geworden bin." Lukas lächelt. "Ich war in seiner Einheit, als ich frisch von der Akademie kam." "Ach ja?" Vic lächelt. "Zufälle." Sie schweigen angenehm, bis Vic gähnt. "Ich denke es wird Zeit für ins Bett." Stimmt Lukas ihr zu. "Gute Nacht, Chief." "Gute Nacht, Hughes." Vic geht in ihr Zimmer. Lukas prüft noch ein paar Nachrichten und geht ebenfalls ins Bad. Er hört ein vibrieren aus ihrem Zimmer. Sie muss eine elektrische Zahnbürste haben. Müde fällt er ins Bett.


	4. Vertrauen sie mir!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victoria und Lukas gehen auf die Gala

"Du hast gar keine Zeit mehr!" Beschwert sich Travis einige Tage später. "Was soll ich denn machen? Der Mann ist 24/6 in Bereitschaft. Und ich somit auch!" "Ist das überhaupt legal?" "Keine Ahnung. Aber ich habe genug Ruhepausen, wenn du das meinst." "Hm. Was machen eigentlich deine Beschwerden?" "Geht so." "Noch nichts neues? Warst du beim Arzt?" "Nein. Die Bank gewährt mir keinen Kredit und somit kann ich es mir nicht leisten." "Woher willst du das wissen?" "Du weißt genau, dass ich noch die Beerdigungskosten abstottere. Arztbesuche sind einfach nicht drin!" "Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich es dir leihen kann." "Und du weißt, dass ich keine Almosen mag!" "Es geht um deine Gesundheit." "Ich weiß! Du ich muss schlussmachen. Ripley kommt!" "Bis bald!" Vic legt auf, als sich die Beifahrertür öffnet. "Und bereit für die Gala?" Fragt Lukas. "Aufgeregt!" Gibt sie zu. "Müssen sie nicht. Es ist halb so spektakulär wie sie erwarten." Vic steuert den Truck zu seiner Wohnung. Sie fahren zusammen mit dem Aufzug hoch und Lukas öffnet die Tür. "Reicht ihnen eine Stunde?" "1 ½?" "Okay. Dann gehe ich noch kurz an den Laptop." Vic geht ins Bad, duschte, frisiert sich und lackiert die Fußnägel. Sie steht im Bademantel vor dem Spiegel und putzt sich die Zähne, als Lukas sie ruft. "Hughes?" "Komme!" Sie betritt ohne zögern sein Schlafzimmer und das angrenzende Bad. Das Bild kennt sie nun schon. Schnell hat sie ihm die Plastiktüte angelegt und fachgerecht verschnürt. "Sie melden sich, wenn sie fertig sind?" Fragt Vic. Lukas starrt sie an. "Ja?" "Äh, ja tue ich." Vic putzt sich weiter die Zähne mit ihrer Handzahnbürste, als sie sein Bad verlässt. Hat er sich getäuscht gehabt? Doch das Summen kam definitiv aus ihrem Zimmer. Ihr Handy hat sie mittlerweile auf laut, da es ihn nicht stört, wenn es klingelt. War kann es dann gewesen sein? Ihm fällt nur noch eine Möglichkeit ein. Aber würde sie das tun? In seiner Wohnung, während er im Zimmer neben ihr ist? Das kann nicht sein! Schnell wischt er den Gedanken weg und geht duschen. Sobald er Shorts und die Anzugshose an hat, ruft er erneut nach ihr. Victoria kommt angeschwebt, entfernt die Tüte und hilft ihm ins Hemd. Sie knöfpt ihm die Manchetten zu und befestigt die Manchettenknöpfe des SFD. "Ist es unhöflich?" Er hält die Krawatte hoch. Vic lächelt. "Natürlich nicht." Sie verzichtet nun schon seit ein paar Tagen auf das angehängte Sir und bisher hat es ihn nicht gestört. Im Gegenteil er benutzt ebenfalls die Umgangssprache und vermeidet das förmliche sie. Vic tritt näher an ihn heran, sie kann sein Aftershave riechen. Gott riecht es gut. Sie kann sich nicht erinnern jemals nur von einem Geruch so angemacht gewesen zu sein. So geht es ihr schon seit Tagen. Anfangs hat sie es unterdrückt, dann wurde die Frustration zu groß. Vic reißt sich zusammen. 'Das ist dein Chef! Du findest nicht ihn toll. Nur sein Aftershave ist echt Klasse!' Sie klappt den Kragen seines Hemdes nach oben, legt die Krawatte um seinen Hals und bindet sie. Lukas nimmt den Kopf vor, damit sie besser an seinen Nacken kommt. Hätte er es besser gelassen. Er schaut direkt in den Ausschnitt ihres Bademantels und er kann definitiv sagen, dass sie zur Zeit keinen BH trägt. Schnell schließt er die Augen, während sie den Kragen über die Krawatte klappt und alles richtet. "Fertig." Sagt sie und tritt zurück. Ein Lächeln huscht ihr übers Gesicht. "Ist alles okay?" Fragt Lukas verunsichert. "Ja, alles gut." "Sicher? Sie sehen mich so komisch an." "Was? Oh. Ich habe nur festgestellt. Also sie sehen wirklich gut aus. Also ich meine nicht. Oh Gott. Es tut mir Leid." Vic errötet und legt ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände. Lukas lacht. "Danke für das Kompliment. Ich warte im Wohnzimmer auf sie." Vic verlässt schnell sein Zimmer und macht sich fertig. Das leichte Make Up vervollständigt ihren Look und sie schlüpft in Kleid und Schuhe. Dann verlässt sie ihr Zimmer. Lukas steht mit dem Gesicht zum Flur, tippt aber etwas in sein Handy. Als er sie bemerkt sieht er auf. Sein Mund öffnet sich vor staunen und seine Augen wandern ziellos über ihren Körper. "Wow!" Bringt er heraus. "Darf ich so mitkommen?" "Ich denke schon!" Sagt Lukas erstickend. Vic lächelt. "Sollten wir dann fahren?" Fragt sie und grinst ihn an. "Sollten wir." Stimmt Lukas ihr zu.  
Die beiden fahren mit dem Truck zur Lokation. Da Lukas offiziell Bereitschaft hat, können die zwei direkt vor der Halle parken, was allerdings dazu führt, dass ihr Erscheinen neugierig beäugt wird. Lukas hält ihr die Tür auf und beide betreten das Gebäude. Vic staunt nicht schlecht. Alles ist hell erleuchtet, strahlt, funkelt. Überall gibt es Champagner und Häppchen. "Champagner?" Fragt ein Kellner. "Äh, nein danke." Wehrt Vic ihn ab. "Sie wissen, dass es heißen wird, dass sie schwanger sind?!" Raunt Lukas ihr zu. "Was?" Fragt Vic schockiert. "Es wird viel getratscht und jede Frau die nicht trinkt, muss schwanger sein." Erklärt er ihr. "Aber ich fahre!" "Wir könnten ein Taxi nehmen." "Und wenn ein Einsatz reinkommt?" "Dann nehmen sie ein Glas, Noppen zweimal und stellen es weg." Vic sieht ihn unschlüssig an. Lukas nimmt zwei Gläser vom nächsten Keller, reicht ihr eines und stößt mit ihr an. "Ah Lukas!" Der Polizeichief kommt auf die beiden zu. "Leo, Susan! Schön euch zu sehen." "Gleichfalls. Wer ist deine reizende Begleitung?" "Miss Hughes!" Stellt er sie vor. "Miss? Ich dachte sie begleitet dich." "Ja schon, aber nicht so." Versucht Lukas zu erklären. "Auch wenn ihr nicht liiert seit, solltest du sie richtig vorstellen. Man könnte auf Ideen kommen." Lukas seufzt, er sieht Vic fragend an, dir lediglich nickt. "Leo, Susan. Darf ich euch Victoria vorstellen?" Susan ergreift ihre Hand. "Schön sie kennenzulernen." "Gleichfalls." Erwidert Victoria und schüttelt ihre Hand. Lukas beäugt sie neugierig. "Und was machen sie beruflich?" Vic sieht unsicher zu Lukas, der ihr zunickt. "Ich arbeite für das SFD." "Ah, sind sie Lukas Sekretärin?" Beide verkneifen sich ein Lachen. "Äh nicht direkt. Aber zur Zeit bin ich sowas ähnliches." Umschreibt Vic. "Okay. Sie wollen nicht damit rausrücken. Ich werde nicht weiter Fragen, auch wenn es mich sehr interessiert." Die vier trennen sich bald voneinander. Illner versucht sein Glück bei Vic. "Oh Hallo. Ich glaube wir kennen uns noch nicht. Freddy Illner, Viezepolizeichief." "Oh, wurde es anders betitelt? Ich dachte es sei Assistent." Versucht Vic sich dumm zu stellen. "Äh, an für sich ist es die gleiche Position, aber die PR-Abteilung fand es so passender." "Natürlich." "Darf ich sie zu einem Getränk einladen?" "Danke, ich habe schon bestellt." "Nur ein kleines." Doch als endlich Lukas mit zwei alkoholfreien Cocktails auftaucht verschwindet er zähneknirschend. "Ich wusste nicht, dass sie zu ihnen gehört Chief." Lukas ignoriert es und gibt ihr den Cocktail. "Sehen sie, keine 5 Minuten. Man kann jemanden abschleppen." "Und nun überlegen sie sich bitte, wie hoch die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist, dass die Dame ohne Begleitung hier ist." Vic sieht sich um. Er hat Recht jede Gruppe besteht aus gleich viel Frauen wie Männern. Oder es gibt eine reine Männergruppe und daneben die dazugehörigen Damen. "Ich schätze es ist nicht so leicht, wie ich dachte." Gibt Vic zu. "Wie wäre es, wenn wir tanzen gehen?" Fragt Lukas. "Schürt das nicht nur die Gerüchte?" "Und wenn schon." Lukas grinst sie an und nimmt ihre Hand. Vic lässt sich von ihm mitnehmen. Lukas legt seinen rechten, gesunden, Arm auf ihren Rücken. Vic legt ihre Rechte Hand auf seine Brust und ihre linke auf seine Schulter. Sie tanzen ein paar Takte. Hat er das gerade richtig wahrgenommen? Ein leichtes Zucken unter seiner Hand. Lukas verstärkt seinen Druck auf ihren Rücken und tatsächlich Victoria reagiert prompt. Ihr Kopf schießt nach oben, hinten, während sie sich ins Hohlkreuz drückt. Ihr Atem geht schneller. Lukas nimmt den Druck weg und sieht sie fragend an. Victoria's Kopf fällt nach vorne gegen ihre Hand, die auf seiner Schulter ruht. Langsam normalisiert sich ihre Atmung wieder. "Ist alles in Ordnung?" Fragt Ripley besorgt. "Ja geht gleich wieder." Sagt sie atemlos. Lukas nimmt seine Hand von ihrem Rücken. "Ich glaube wir machen eine Pause." Victoria nickt stumm und Lukas bringt sie zu einem freien Tisch. Beide setzen sich. "Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du Rückenschmerzen hast?" "Ich…" "Bist du deshalb nicht dienstfähig?" Vic sieht zu Boden. "Natürlich bist du deshalb nicht in der Schicht!" Lukas seufzt. "Wie lange hast du das schon?" "Ein paar Monate." Gesteht sie leise. "Okay. Okay." "Es geht gleich wieder. Ich nehme nur…" Lukas sieht sie scharf an und Vic verstummt. "Ich denke wir fahren jetzt." Sagt er schließlich. "Was?" Vic sieht ihn schockiert an. "Mir ist nicht gut. Ich möchte lieber nach Hause." Sagt Ripley fest und steht auf. "Natürlich." Vic steht langsam auf und verlässt mit Lukas zusammen die Gala. Sie fahren nach Hause und Lukas öffnet die Tür. Vic tritt ein. Lukas hält sie am Arm fest. "Können wir bitte reden?" Fragt er und Vic sieht ihn überrascht an. "Okay. Ich…." Vic deutet auf ihr Zimmer und Lukas versteht. Er lässt sie los und geht zur Couch. Victoria folgt ihm, nachdem sie sich umgezogen hat. "Was nimmst du?" Fragt er, als er sich einen kleinen Scotch eingießt. "Tilidin." Er nickt. "Wie viel?" "1-2, je nachdem…" "Also auch während der Schicht?" Vic schweigt. "Seit sie hier sind?" Sie schüttelt den Kopf. "Gut. Ich will sie haben!" "Was?" Vic starrt ihn an. "Ich toleriere keine Drogen. Händigen sie mir ihre Tabletten aus!" Sagt er streng. Vic starrt ihn weiter an. "Jetzt!" Sie greift in die Tasche und gibt ihm einen Blister. "Sind das alle?" "Ja." Lukas schaut sie prüfend an. "Gut. Kommen sie mit!" Lukas betritt sein Schlafzimmer und Vic folgt ihm. Sie bleibt in der Tür stehen und sieht ihn irritiert an. Lukas legt ein Handtuch auf sein Bett. Shirt aus und auf den Bauch legen." Sagt er und dreht sich zum Bad. "Was?" Victoria starrt ihn an. "Hughes, vertrauen sie mir doch endlich Mal. Ich werde nichts tun, was sie nicht wollen, versprochen! Ich will ihnen helfen. Okay? Legen sie sich hin." Sagt er ruhig und geht ins Bad. Vic sieht ihm nach. Dann streift sie das Shirt ab und legt sich auf den Bauch. "Okay?" Fragt er. "Bereit." Antwortet Vic. Lukas betritt sein Schlafzimmer und setzt sich links neben Vic auf die Bettkante. "Darf ich den BH öffnen?" Fragt Lukas leise. "Ja." Gibt Vic ihm ihr Einverständnis. Lukas öffnet vorsichtig den BH. Er legt seine Hand auf die Stelle neben der Wirbelsäule. Sofort beginnt ihre Haut unwillkürlich zu Zucken. Lukas lässt seine Hand liegen und lässt seine Wärme wirken. Langsam entspannt sich Victoria und Lukas beginnt sanfte Kreise auf ihrer Haut zu malen. Eine erneute Anspannung durchfließt sie, bis sie sich auch hier wieder löst. Victoria atmet schwer ein und wieder aus. "Ich werde jetzt gehen. Bleiben sie ruhig etwas liegen. Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr Kreislauf spinnt." "Hmmh." Macht Vic lediglich und Lukas legt ihr eine Decke über, bevor er lächelnd das Zimmer verlässt. Er setzt sich auf die Couch und schaltet den TV an. Warum hat sie sich einfach mit Schmerzmitteln zugedröhnt, statt sich einer Physiotherapie zu unterziehen? Er schüttelt den Kopf und versucht das Thema fallen zu lassen.  
Nach einiger Zeit hört er Victoria in ihr Zimmer gehen und auch er macht sich nun Bettfertig.


	5. Alessandro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic lernt Alessandro kennen und Lukas erkennt Fehler im System.

Am nächsten Morgen hat Lukas das Frühstück bereits fertig, als Victoria in der Küche erscheint. "Guten Morgen." Grüßt Lukas und mustert Vic. "Morgen." "Wie geht es ihnen?" "Etwas besser, danke." "Freut mich. Ich kann ihnen einen guten Physio empfehlen. Alessandro wird ihnen helfen können." "Danke." Lukas schiebt ihr einen Zettel mit der Telefonnummer zu. "Rufen sie an. Wir werden einen Termin finden, der in den Zeitplan passt." Vic nickt. Nach dem Frühstück räumen sie auf und Lukas geht ins Büro um seine Tasche zu packen. Nach einigen Minuten sitzen beide im Truck. "Und? Hat Alessandro ihnen einen Termin gegeben?" "Äh, nein. Er hatte nichts frei." Sagt Vic. Lukas sieht sie an. Irgendwie glaubt er ihr nicht, doch Lukas sagt nichts. Sie kommen an und Lukas verlässt den Truck.  
Er geht ins Büro und nimmt sich das Telefon. "MobilityPlus. Irine am Apparat, was kann ich für sie tun?" "Hallo Irine, Lukas hier. Sag Mal hast du bei Alessandro heute noch was frei?" "Ehm gib mir kurz. Ja um 2." "Hm, da bin ich in der Konferenz." "Ich hätte auch jetzt gleich noch was." "Wann genau?" "15 Minuten." "Passt. Nehme ich. Bis gleich." "Bis gleich, Lukas!" Lukas lässt Vic anfunken und geht zum Truck. "Was ist los?" Fragt Vic, als er einsteigt. "Ein zusätzlicher Termin. Nichts wildes." "Okay. Wohin?" Lukas gibt ihr die Adresse und Victoria fährt los. Als sie ankommen sieht Lukas sie auffordernd an. "Sie kommen mit!" Sagt er schlicht und Vic verlässt mit ihm den Truck. Sie betreten die Praxis. "Lukas. Schön dass es geklappt hat." "Danke Irine." "Du kannst gleich durch." "Es geht heute nicht um mich." "Warte ich hole ihn." Sie geht und kommt mit einem südländischen Mann wieder. "Lukas! Schön dich zu sehen. Was ist mit deinem Arm?" "Fraktur. Darum kümmern wir uns ein andres Mal." "Okay. Okay. Was ist es heute?" Lukas winkt Vic herbei und legt seine Hand auf ihren Rücken. "Alessandro, das ist Victoria. Würdest du dich um sie kümmern?" "Natürlich." "Spastische Haut BWS 10. Ich habe gestern den Sympathikus etwas beruhigt, aber ich denke du wirst genug zu tun haben." "Alles klar. Dann kommen sie Mal mit!" Er nimmt Victoria mit, die irritiert zu Lukas sieht, der sich auf einen Stuhl setzt und am Laptop zu arbeiten beginnt.  
Nach ca 20 Minuten hört er ein "Verdammte Scheiße." Was definitiv von Victoria kommt. Ein Lächeln zeichnet sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. Er kennt es nur zu gut. Nach weiteren 10 Minuten kommt aus Alessandros Kabine ein tiefes, entspanntes Seufzen, das Lukas in Schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen lässt. Wenn er nicht wüsste, dass er Stock schwul ist, würde sich Lukas Gedanken machen. Er schafft es sich schnell wieder zu beruhigen, als Alessandro kurze Zeit später sein Zimmer verlässt. "Warum hast du sie mir erst jetzt gebracht?" Fragt dieser vorwurfsvoll. "Ich wusste nichts davon." Verteidigt sich Lukas. "Wenn sie gleich gekommen wäre, hätte ich sie jetzt schon wieder fit." "Aber du schaffst es?" "Natürlich!" "Gut. Gut." Sagt Lukas erleichtert. "Ich wusste nicht, dass du eine Freundin hast." "Oh, nein. Sie arbeitet für mich." "Ach ja?" "Ja. Sie ist wirklich gut." "Verstehe. Nachwuchstalent." "Sozusagen." Er nickt Lukas zu und geht zu Victoria, die das Zimmer verlässt. "2 Termine brauchen wir definitiv noch." "Ich melde mich dann." "Zeitnah!" "Das heißt?" "Einen diese Woche, einen nächste." Vic atmet tief ein und aus. "Okay. Ich schaue wie mein Chef mich freigibt." Vic weiß nichts von der Unterhaltung der beiden und Lukas sieht zu den beiden. Sie versucht ihn gegen Alessandro auszuspielen und umgekehrt. Da stimmt etwas ganz und gar nicht. Lukas steht auf. "Irine, mach bitte zwei Termine." "Für dich?" "Ist egal, oder?" "Natürlich." Sie lächelt. "Bei Alessandro?" "Bitte. Ach und schreib es auf mein Rezept." "Alle drei." Lukas nickt ihr zu. "Mach ich." Sie reicht ihm einen Terminzettel. "Danke dir." Lukas steckt ihn ein und packt seine Sachen zusammen. Vic geht zu Irine. "Was schulde ich euch?" "Nichts. Ich habe es schon abgerechnet." Vic starrt zu Lukas. "Danke." Sagt sie zu Irine, steckt ihren Geldbeutel weg und geht zu Lukas. "Können wir?" Fragt dieser. "Ja." Vic und Lukas fahren schweigend zur Zentrale. Vic ist es unangenehm, dass er es gezahlt hat. Wie soll sie es ansprechen? Soll sie es überhaupt? Oder ihm einfach danken? Stillschweigen? Nein, das definitiv nicht. Sie muss ihm danken, auch wenn sie noch nicht weiß wie.  
Lukas arbeitet bis 6. Dann fahren sie zurück zur Wohnung. Lukas beginnt Sachen aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen und Victoria kocht. "Warum haben sie mich belogen?" Fragt er unverblümt. "Ich… Ich habe nur die SFD Versicherung. Es war kein Arbeitsunfall." "Und deshalb zählt diese nicht und sie müssten es selbst zahlen." Sie nickt. "Sie wissen was ich verdiene. Seattle ist teuer, ich wohne alleine, muss alles selbst finanzieren." Erklärt Vic und Lukas schnauft. "Aber ihre Gesundheit geht doch vor!" "Ich habe schon einen Kredit, wegen der Beerdigung meiner Oma." "Da waren sie also." Vic nickt beschämt. "Sie müssen sich nicht dafür schämen! Ich finde es toll, dass sie das für ihre Oma gemacht haben." "Ändert nichts an meinem Problem." Lukas schiebt ihr den Terminzettel zu. Eine Träne rollt ihre Wange hinunter. "Was ist?" Fragt Lukas bestürzt. "Ich… Ich kann das nicht zahlen. Wissen sie was ein Termin kostet? Ich habe alles was ich übrig hatte für das Kleid ausgegeben. Ich bin komplett blank für den Monat." Lukas sieht sie bestürzt an. "Sie müssen das nicht zahlen. Alessandro rechnet es über meine Versicherung ab." "Ich soll ihre Versicherung betrügen? Ich mache mich strafbar!" "Was? Nein! Meine Versicherung zahlt für eine Therapiestunde, bei der ich anwesend sein muss. Und beides ist erfüllt. Sie bekommen eine Stunde. Ich bin in der Praxis. Nirgends wird gesagt, dass die Therapie an mir stattfinden muss." Vic starrt ihn an. "Ich kann das nicht annehmen." "Können sie. Ich möchte es. Ich fühle mich dafür verantwortlich. Ich habe nicht bemerkt wie schlecht es ihnen geht. Sie hätten eigentlich krankgeschrieben werden müssen." "Dann hätte ich nur 80% meines Gehalts bekommen. Das hätte vorne und hinten nicht gereicht!" "Sie nehmen die zwei Termine wahr. Mir ist es wichtig, dass sie wieder fit werden." "Okay, danke." Sagt Vic leise. Lukas nickt ihr zu und die beiden kochen schweigend zu Ende. Das Essen verläuft ruhig und Victoria räumt hinterher auf, während Lukas in sein Büro geht. Er muss etwas an der Situation ändern. Er weiß, dass wenn es einem Firefighter so geht, dass mehreren das gleiche Problem haben. Victoria sitzt bedrückt auf der Couch. Sie hasst es nicht selbstständig zu sein und sie hasst es ausgerechnet vor Ripley so schwach zu sein! Er ist großzügig und hat Geld. Auch wenn er andere Sorgen hat, ohne Geldprobleme lebt es sich leichter. Sie seufzt, was Lukas dazu bringt auf zu sehen. Er sieht sie auf der Couch sitzen und beschließt zu ihr zu gehen. "Hughes?" "Ja?" "Es muss ihnen nicht peinlich sein!" "Es ist mir aber unangenehm." "Ich verstehe das, aber es ist wirklich nicht nötig. Nehmen sie es von mir aus als Dank oder sonst was. Ich bin für die Gesundheit meiner Leute verantwortlich. Ich bin also mindestens mit Schuld, dass sie so lange Schmerzen hatten. Aber egal als was sie es nehmen, machen sie sich keine Sorgen." Vic versucht zu nicken, doch eine Träne rinnt ihr erneut über die Wange. "Hey! Victoria!" Sie sieht auf und sieht seine blauen Augen. Aber sie strahlen nicht. Sie wirken traurig. Lukas rutscht zu ihr hinüber und legt seinen rechten Arm um sie. Vic lehnt sich hinein und beginnt vollends zu schluchzen. "Tut mir Leid. Ich bin normalerweise nicht so." Lukas nickt verständnisvoll. "Dass kann am Sympathikus hängen. Der reguliert sich langsam wieder und das bringt alles etwas durcheinander. Gar kein Problem." Er zieht sie eng zu sich und hält sie einfach fest. Vic schluchzt gegen seine Schulter, hält sich an seiner Brust fest, bis nichts mehr kommt. "Es tut mir Leid. Normalerweise bin ich nicht so, ich bin eigentlich tapfer und habe Rückgrad." Schnieft sie. Lukas lässt seinen Griff lockerer und Vic richtet sich auf. Sie wischt sich die Spuren der Tränen weg. "Es ist kein Problem. Im Gegenteil. Sie haben sich geöffnet. Das erfordert viel Mut." Sagt Lukas leise, er hat schon lange nichts mehr so Ernst gemeint. "Danke." Vic huscht ein Lächeln über die Lippen und Lukas nickt ihr aufmunternd zu. "Ich denke es ist Zeit." Erklärt sie und steht langsam auf. "Gute Nacht, Hughes!" "Nacht, Chief!" Schnell verschwindet sie in ihrem Zimmer. Lukas bleibt allein zurück. Ihm ist es Ernst gewesen. Er fühlt sich verantwortlich. Natürlich hat er Hughes kaum in Schichten gesehen. Aber entweder hat er seine Captains nicht gut genug geschult oder nicht gut genug angewiesen. Egal was von beiden. Seit fast zwei Wochen verbringt er Tag und Nacht mit ihr und hat nicht bemerkt, wie schlecht es ihr tatsächlich geht. Er macht sich also Vorwürfe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas bringt Neuerungen auf den Weg

Der nächste Tag verläuft für Vic unspektakulär. Er ist wie jeder andere auch, mit einer Ausnahme. Sie braucht frische Kleider. Da sie aber nicht während der Schicht zu ihrer Wohnung kann. Wird sie dies später mit Ripley zusammen tun müssen. Dieser steht unterdessen mit der Krankenversicherung des SFD in Kontakt, um Änderungen in den Verträgen durchzusetzen. Die Verhandlungen gestalten sich schwierig und zäh. "Es ist mir egal, wie es bisher war. Ich finde, ein gewisses Budget an Kosten sollten übernommen werden. Auch wenn die Ursache nicht direkt ein Arbeitsunfall war. Bedenken sie doch Mal folgenden Punkte. Erstens: Wenn ein Angestellter nicht 100% fit zum Dienst erscheint und dann ein Arbeitsunfall passiert, zahlen sie. Es könnte verhindert werden, wenn derjenige gesund gewesen wäre. Zweitens: Wenn jemand die Behandlung nicht zahlen kann und es dadurch schlimmer und aufwendiger wird, fällt er aus und die Lohnzahlung im Krankheitsfall liegt auch bei ihnen. Drittens: Wenn kleinere Dinge gleich behandelt werden, kann sich nichts an Folgeerkrankungen drauf setzen. Auch hier sparen sie Kosten. Also alles in allem werden sie sogar besser wegkommen wie jetzt!" "Aber es ist nunmal so nicht vorgesehen." "Und man kann natürlich an Verträgen nichts ändern!" "Es ist nicht so einfach." "Finde ich schon. Ich sage es ihnen direkt. Ich will diese Reform und ich setzte sie durch. Mit oder ohne ihre Hilfe. Und wenn sie nicht mitziehen werde ich mich mit anderen Versicherungen in Kontakt setzen. Ich denke das SFD als Kunden gewinnen zu können würde jeden ihrer Konkurrenten freuen." "Sie haben Vertragsbildung!" "Ja, noch 2 Monate. Dann endet diese und ich kann zum nächsten Jahr kündigen! Also überlegen sie sich genau, ob sie diese Änderung schaffen können oder ob sie das SFD verlieren möchten." "Mr. Ripley, lassen sie" "Chief!" "Chief, bitte. Wir machen einen Termin aus und bereden das ganze." "Wir können gerne einen Termin ausmachen, wenn sie mir ein konkretes Angebot unterbreiten können. Hierfür steht ihnen meine Sekretärin gerne zur Verfügung. Guten Tag." Lukas legt auf. Wie er solche Vertreter hasst. Er widmet sich wieder seinen Unterlagen um das zweite Problem in Angriff zu nehmen. Es ist eigentlich schon überfällig, doch wie immer ist das Budget ein Problem. Ein großes Problem. Vic trifft sich nach der Schicht wieder mit Lukas am Truck. "Wohin darfst gehen?" Fragt sie mit einem Zwinkern. "Grey Sloan, röntgen. Dann essen und endlich nach Hause." "Wäre es in Ordnung, wenn wir kurz bei mir halten? Ich bräuchte noch ein zwei Dinge." "Natürlich. Gerne." Lukas Laune hebt sich schlagartig, auch wenn er nicht weiß warum. Die beiden fahren zum Krankenhaus. Lukas verschwindet im Gebäude und kommt 10 Minuten später mit einem neuen Gips heraus. "Also noch nicht verheilt?" Fragt Vic, die sein Gesicht mittlerweile lesen kann. "Nicht so wie ich erhofft hatte." Gesteht Lukas. "Es sind auch erst 4 Wochen. Die zwei Krankgeschrieben und die zwei, die ich bei ihnen bin." "Ich weiß." Sagt Lukas resigniert. "Man sagt doch immer 4-6 Wochen!" "Ja, bei Kindern vielleicht oder jungen Erwachsenen!" Fällt Vic ihm ins Wort. "Nennen sie mich alt?" "Ich… was nein. So war das nicht!" Vic stammelte panisch, während Lukas laut zu lachen beginnt. "Schon gut. Ich bin nicht böse. Der Vorteil ist, es ist eine Schiene. Ich kann den Gips also lösen und richtig duschen gehen!" "Einen Teufel werden sie tun! Was machen sie wenn die Fraktur verrutscht? Nein, nein, nein, definitiv nein!" "Haben sie eine bessere Idee?" Fragt Lukas genervt. "Ja habe ich. Sie duschen wie bisher, danach mache ICH den Gips ab, wasche sie und lege ihn wieder an. Dann ist die Gefahr der Dislozierung so gering wie möglich." Lukas sieht sie irritiert an. "SIE wollen mich waschen?" "Also ihren Arm…. Nicht sie…" Stottert Vic und wird knallrot.. Lukas starrt sie weiter an. "Oder nicht?" Sagt Vic unsicher. "Ich… An für sich wäre es die vernüftugste Idee, aber ich möchte nicht, dass sie sich verpflichtet oder unwohl fühlen." Erklärt Lukas umständlich. "Ich fühle mich nicht unwohl, wenn sie sich nicht…" "Ich? Ich denke nicht." Beide Schweigen, irgendwie ist es peinlich, aber andererseits auch aufgeladen. "Sollen wir zu ihrer Wohnung?" Fragt Lukas plötzlich. "WAS?" Ruft Vic geschockt aus. "Sie wollten Kleider holen!" "Stimmt. Stimmt. Ich vergaß. Entschuldigen Sie." Vic fährt los und kurze Zeit später kommen sie an ihrem Komplex an. "Ich warte dann hier?!" Gibt Ripley von sich. "Sie können auch mit nach oben kommen. Ich werde kurz brauchen." Er nickt lediglich und folgt ihr ins Haus. Zusammen steigen sie die Treppe nach oben im den dritten Stock. Das Treppenhaus ist alt, aber gepflegt. Victoria schließt die Wohnung auf und tritt hinein. Lukas folgt. Er steht in einem schmalen Flur. Gerade breit genug zum gehen und für die Garderobe an der Tür. "Sie können im Wohnzimmer warten. Möchten sie etwas trinken?" Vic deutet ihm den Weg. "Ein Wasser?" "Natürlich." Lukas betritt das Wohnzimmer, es ist klein aber gemütlich. Die Rote Couch ist ein totaler Eyecatcher im farbenfrohen Raum. Der Teppich türkis, die Wand gelb-grau gemustert und naturbelassene Möbel. Er sieht Vic in die Küche gehen und mit leeren Glas in einen anderen Raum gehen. Dann kommt sie ins Wohnzimmer und sieht Lukas fragenden Blick. "Der Wasserhahn ist kaputt und mein Vermieter will ihn nicht ersetzen. Bis ich mir also einen Handwerker holen kann, muss ich ins Bad." Lukas setzt zusammen. Holen ist gleich leisten. Wieder das leidige Thema Geld. "Ich würde mich ja anbieten. Aber!" Er hält seinen Arm hoch. "Geht schon. Danke." "Die Wohnung ist hübsch." "Danke. Ich habe versucht sie Recht fröhlich zu gestalten. Wir sehen täglich genug Elend." Lukas stimmt ihr nonverbal zu. "Ich werde schnell packen." Vic verschwindet wieder. Nach einigen Minuten taucht sie wieder auf. "Okay wir können." "Sind sie das?" Lukas deutet auf ein Foto in der Schrankwand. "Ja, das war meine erste Hauptrolle." "Was haben sie gespielt?" "Die Mabel." "Pirates of Penzance?" "Ja!" Vic strahlt. "Ich habe es Mal in Sydney gesehen. Tolle Geschichte." "Ja. Ich mag es auch sehr. Ich habe es immer mit meiner Oma gesungen. Es war ihr Favorit." Lukas schmunzelt. "Es ist schön sie so strahlen zu sehen." Stellt Lukas fest und schaut Vic bewundernd an. Sie errötet leicht. "Ich bin soweit." "Okay. Fahren wir." Lukas stellt das Glas in die Spüle und folgt Victoria zur Tür. Sie zieht sie zu und schließt ab. Dann gehen sie zurück zum Truck. "Was wollen sie Essen?" Fragt Lukas plötzlich. "Keine Ahnung. Irgendwas was wärmt." "Hm. Was warmes. Ofenkäse mit Baguette und Salat?" "Ja, gerne!" Sie halten am Supermarkt und die beiden holen sich die benötigten Utensilien, wobei Lukas noch eine gute Flasche Wein dazulegt und zahlt. Zuhause kochen sie und essen zusammen. Die Stimmung ist locker und leicht. Sie witzeln und machen Spaß. "Ich glaube ich gehe noch ins Bad." Kündigt Lukas an. "Ich komme zum eintüten, wenn sie soweit sind." Scherzt sie und Lukas hustet, da er sich an seinem Wein verschluckt hat. "Ich rufe dann." Sagt er heißer und geht hustend weg. Vic räumt amüsiert auf, bis Lukas ruft. Sie geht zu ihm und packt seinen Arm sorgsam ein, dann verlässt sie sein Bad. Lukas duscht, zieht sich an und spitzelt aus dem Schlafzimmer. "War das vorhin erst gemeint?" "Was genau?" Fragt Vic nach. "Naja… ich meine…. Wegen dem Arm…" Lukas ist es sichtlich unangenehm. "Natürlich!" Vic sieht ihn überrascht an. Sie schiebt sich an ihm vorbei und geht erneut in sein Bad. Sie lässt Wasser in das Waschbecken, ein paar Tropfen Duschdas fallen hinein, gefolgt von einem Waschlappen. "Einmal bitte Platz nehmen." Sie zeigt auf das geschlossene WC und Lukas gehorcht. Sie stellt sich über sein linkes Bein und Vic wickelt vorsichtig den Verband ab und entfernt die Schiene. "Tut es ihnen weh?" "Nein. Alles gut. Aber ich denke aufgrund der Tatsache, sollten sie mich Lukas nennen." Sagt er. Sie lächelt, ohne ihn anzusehen. "Vic." "Darf ich Victoria sagen?" Sie nickt, immer noch lächelnd. Victoria drückt den Waschlappen aus und nimmt Lukas Arm in ihre Hand. Langsam und sanft wäscht sie seine Haut. Lukas beäugt sie neugierig währenddessen. Anschließend nimmt sie ein Handtuch und trocknet vorsichtig die Haut ab, wobei sie darauf achtet, dass sie wirklich trocken ist. Sie fährt über den Arm um nach Druckstellen oder Wunden zu suchen. Lukas atmet flach ein und aus. Überall kribbelt es, wie Ameisen laufen. "Alles okay?" Fragt Victoria ohne ihn anzusehen. "Ja." Drückt Ripley hervor. Victoria betrachtet seinen Oberarm, während sie ihm die Schiene wieder anlegt. Obwohl er seit 4 Wochen ruhig gestellt ist, hat er kein Gramm Fett und ist durchtrainiert wie ein 20jähriger. Ihr Blick wandert zu seiner Brust und weiter zu seinem Bauch. Ihr ist vorher nicht aufgefallen, dass er SO gut aussieht. Gott wie gerne würde sie ihn berühren. Vergessen ist für einen Moment, dass er ihr Chef ist. Schnell vollendet sie ihr Werk. "Zu eng?" Haucht sie. "Nein. Ist gut danke." Antwortet er. Vic nickt ihm zu. "Gute Nacht!" Sagt sie schnell und verschwindet aus seinem Bereich. Lukas atmet scharf aus. Er zieht sich fertig an und geht ins Büro. Victoria hört ihn das Zimmer verlassen. Gott es ist viel zu lange her und das gerade eben hat es nicht besser gemacht.   
Lukas kann sich nicht konzentrieren. Zu sehr geht ihm das von gerade eben unter die Haut. Nach wenigen Minuten verlässt er sein Büro und geht zu Bett. Er hört es wieder. Dieses Surren aus ihrem Zimmer. Aber diesmal hört er genau hin. Sie atmet anders, schwerer. Das kann nicht sein! Sie befriedigt sich tatsächlich in seiner Wohnung? Lukas stockt der Atem. Schon lange hat ihn nichts mehr so angemacht, wie diese Vorstellung. Er weiß, dass es falsch ist aber er kann nicht anders. Er legt sich hin und verfolgt ihr Treiben. Seine Hand wandert nach unten und er seufzt, als sich seine Hand um ihn schließt. Victoria stockt, als sie das Seufzen hört. Ist er nicht im Büro? Hat er sie gehört? Sie lauscht in die Wohnung. Sie hört ihn abgehackt atmen. Er tut es! Definitiv! Wahnsinn! Schnell klingt sie sich wieder ein und beide schrauben sich gegenseitig hoch, bis sie final explodieren.


	7. Pieeeeeeeep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victoria ist wieder fit, verbringt Zeit mit 19 und mit Lukas.
> 
> Trotz Kälte wird es ein bisschen wärmer.  
> Viel Spaß

Am nächsten Tag findet Lukas die Telefonnummer von David erneut im Müll. Ein Lächeln huscht ihm übers Gesicht. Sie hat sich definitiv gegen ihn entschieden. Er hatte insgeheim gehofft, dass sie es tut, aber nun die Gewisse zu haben erfreut ihn.  
Heute ist die letzte Sitzung für Victoria und sie müssen sich beeilen um nicht zu spät zu kommen. "Victoria! Komm wir müssen los!" Ruft er. "Komme!" Sie kommt um die Ecke und zieht sich gerade den Saum ihres Shirts über die Hose. Für eine Sekunde konnte er ihren Bauch sehen. Ihren perfekten, wunderschönen Bauch. Sofort regt er sich wieder. Nein, das darf nicht. "Wir können!" Sagt Vic und steht mit Schlüssel und co neben ihm. "Ja, natürlich." Lukas schüttelt sich in die Realität zurück und sie verlassen die Wohnung.  
Die Fahrt verläuft schweigend. Keiner weiß was er sagen soll, nachdem was gestern passiert ist. Wahrscheinlich ist es besser es einfach zu vergessen.  
Die Therapie ist großartig und Victorias Schmerzen gehören der Vergangenheit an. Alessandro meint sie sei wieder Dienstfähig und sie könne sich an ihren Captain wenden.  
Danach geht es ins Büro. Lukas hat heute nur normale Bürotätigkeiten, so dass es für beide ein unsektakulärer Tag wird.  
Sie essen zusammen zu Abend, sehen einen Film und essen Popcorn. Vic sitzt eng bei Lukas, damit sie ihre Füße auch auf dem Ottomanen ablegen kann. Sie lehnt leicht gegen ihn. Er kann ihr Parfum riechen, ihren Atem spüren und ihr Herz hören. Lukas weiß im Nachhinein nicht mehr um was es in den Film ging und sie gehen schnell ins Bett. Beide lauschen in die Stille. Nichts. Irgendwie enttäuscht dreht sich Vic auf den Bauch und schläft irgendwann ein.

Heute ist Vics freier Tag. Sie genießt ihn mit 19, nachdem sie mit Lukas gefrühstückt hat. "Wir sehen uns heute Abend?" Fragt Lukas hoffnungsvoll, als er Vic zur Tür begleitet. "Natürlich. Ich bin rechtzeitig vor Bereitschaft da!" Sie grinst. "Ich…." Vic zwinkerte ihm zu und geht.  
"Endlich sehen wir uns! Ich hatte schon Angst, dass Ripley dich komplett in Beschlag nimmt!" Lacht Andy. "Keine Angst." Lacht Vic. "Und wie ist es so bei ihm?" "Es ist eine Wohnung." Lacht Vic. "Und er? Wie ist er privat?" "Ein normaler Mensch. Denke ich." "Och komm. Gib uns irgendwas!" Fleht Maya. "Es gibt nichts skandalösen. Ripley ist ganz normal." "Keine versauten Bilder? Geheime Unterlagen?" "Nein, nichts dergleichen." Sie essen zusammen Mittag und beschließen im neuen Trampolinparadies ihre Energie los zu werden. "Seit wann geht es dir wieder gut?" Will Travis überrascht wissen. "Seit ein paar Tagen." "Wie kommt's?" "Hm. Nicht so wichtig." Lacht sie und springt zu den anderen.  
Am Abend kehrt Vic in die Wohnung von Lukas zurück. "Und was hat Sully gesagt?" Beginnt Lukas das Gespräch beim Kochen. "Alles gut. Ich kann Montag wieder anfangen." Sagt Vic leichtfertig. Lukas verzieht kurz das Gesicht. "Was?" Lacht Vic. "Dann muss ich mir einen anderen Cheffeuer suchen. Du hast endlich die Schaltung verstanden!" Er grinst sie an. "Hey!" Vic spielt sauer. "Ach, bevor ich es vergesse. Wie sieht es eigentlich aus mit Putzen?" Fragt sie unverblümt. "Ehm. Nicht nötig." Würgt er sie ab. "Aha." Macht Vic. "Warum? Stimmt etwas nicht?" Fragt Lukas besorgt. "Doch, doch. Alles gut." "Aber?" "Ich frage mich, wie du das geschafft hast." Lukas kratzt sich verlegen am Kopf. "Ich… meine Reinigungsfachkraft hat mir geholfen!" Gesteht er und Vic grinst. "Natürlich hast du eine!" "Was? Nein! Also. Normalerweise habe ich niemanden. Aber zur Zeit schon." "Und du lässt sie ins Haus, während du nicht da sind?" "Sie war heute hier, an deinem freien Tag." Vic lacht. "Dein Ernst? Du lässt sie am freien Tag kommen, damit ich es nicht merke?" "Wie hast du es rausgefunden?" Fragt Lukas wie ein kleines Kind. "Das Bett ist frisch bezogen!" "Die Bettwäsche? Really?" Sie lacht und schüttelt den Kopf.  
Sie essen zusammen und Vic hilft Lukas beim Waschen. Victoria berührt mit ihrem Knie seines, während er ihren Duft einatmet.  
Sie sind gerade fertig und sitzen auf der Couch, als plötzlich der Strom weg ist. "Mist!" Schimpft Lukas. "Hast du Taschenlampen?" "Natürlich. In der ersten Schublade der Küche." "Alles klar!" Vic steht auf und geht in die Küche. Sie holt die Lampe und kehrt zurück. "Und nun?" Fragt sie. "Nichts! Ich habe keinen Dienst und außerdem sind die Leitungen tot." Sagt Lukas und wirft sein Handy aufs Sofa. "So einfach? Aber du bist der Chief!" "Ja und? Ich bin auch Lukas, der Mensch und der bin ich heute!" Er zuckt die Schulter. "Aber wirst du nicht gebraucht?" "Victoria. Das Netzt ist tot. Ich wüsste nicht wohin und was los ist. Es ist ein unnötiges Risiko." Erklärt er. "Verstehe." Vic nimmt sich die Couchdecke und kuschelt sich ein. "Ich würde ja einen Tee anbieten." "Schon gut. Es wird schon gehen. Deine Heizungen haben nicht zufällig einen Speicher. Oder?" "Äh, nein. Normale Gas-Etagenheizung." Erklärt Lukas. "Weißt du wie kalt es draußen ist?" "Irgendwas zwischen -9 und -11, glaube ich. Warum?" Vic sieht von ihrem Platz aus aus dem Fenster. "Naja, halb Seattle scheint ohne Strom und draußen ist es kalt. Du hast große Fensterfronten. Das heißt, bis die Heizung wieder geht und die Wohnung wieder warm ist, werden Stunden vergehen." "Stimmt." "Wir müssen uns also warm halten!" Vic steht auf und geht in ihr Zimmer. Sie kommt mit einem zusätzlichen Pullover und einer weiteren Jogginghose angezogen zurück. "Meinst du das reicht?" Fragt Lukas amüsiert. "Keine Ahnung. Besser wie nichts!" "Warte ich hole die Decken, dann können wir uns in die Daumen einpacken." "Gute Idee, die Couch ruiniert Alessandros Arbeit!" Vic lacht. "Wo willst du dann hin?" Fragt Lukas überrascht. "Na ins Bett!" Sagt sie leichtfertig und marschiert in sein Schlafzimmer. Lukas folgt ihr verunsichert. "Victoria?" Fragt er, als er sein Zimmer betritt. Sie hat die Kissen und Decken auf dem Bett versammelt. "Wir werden und gegenseitig wärmen müssen." Stellt sie klar und Lukas sieht sie immer noch verwirrt an. "Willst du dich unterkühlen?" Fragt sie genervt. "Nein, du hast Recht." Er schlüpft zu ihr ins Bett. Lukas legt sich auf den Rücken und Victoria legt sich an seine rechte Seite. "Ist dir warm?" Fragt er besorgt. "Ja, du bist eine Heizung!" Kichert sie. Lukas lächelt und legt seinen Arm um sie. Es dauert nicht lange, bis sie mit genug Abstand zwischen sich eingeschlafen sind.  
Sie erwachen eng aneinander gekuschelt. Victorias Kopf liegt auf seiner Brust, ihre Hand ruht auf seinem Herz. Sie spürt seine Brustmuskeln und sie kann nicht anders, als sich diese ohne Pullover vorzustellen. Lukas Arm liegt eng um ihren Körper. Die Beine sind ineinander verschlungen. Victoria kuschelt sich schlaftrunkend an ihn. "Ich.. es tut mir Leid!" Stammelte Lukas und lässt seinen Arm lockerer. Vic erwacht vollständig und sieht ihn von unten an. "Ich oh…" Stottert sie. Die beiden sehen sich in die Augen. Keiner bewegt sich, warum sind sie wach geworden? Was hat die beiden geweckt? Ah da ist es wieder. Piep Piep Piep. "Scheiße!" Lukas springt aus dem Bett. Victoria folgt ihm. Sie schnappen sich ihre Pieper und die Schlüssel und stürzen aus der Wohnung.  
Alles ist dunkel und es ist bitter kalt. "Wir hätten uns dicker anziehen sollen!" Stöhnt Vic. "Nimm meine Einsatzjacke, bis wir dort sind!" Sagt Lukas und schnappt sich die Jacke aus dem Kofferraum. Er hilft Vic hinein und die beiden springen in den Wagen. Vic startet ihn und sie fahren mit Blaulicht und Sirene los. Sie kommen an der Unfallstelle an. Ein heiloses Durcheinander. Vic gibt ihm die Jacke und Lukas stürzt davon. Er kommt kurze Zeit später zurück und reicht ihr eine Decke. "Was tust du? Kümmere dich um die Szene!" "Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dir das nächste Mal selbst eine Decke bringe." Erklärt Lukas. "Und nun soll ich mit dir flirten?" Shakert Vic. "Du solltest mit keinem im Dienst flirten." Lacht Lukas. "Setz dich ins Auto. Du kühlst aus!" Sagt er lachend. Dann geht er.


	8. Die Ablösung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic geht wieder zur Arbeit

Nach einiger Zeit klopft es an die Scheibe. Vic schreckt hoch, öffnet aber die Tür. "Hier, nimm den Kaffee. Er wird dich etwas aufwärmen." "Danke, Lukas!" Vic reibt sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und nimmt dann den Becher. "Wir können in ca 10 Minuten los. Ist dir sehr kalt?" Fragt er besorgt nach. "Nein, alles gut. Danke." "Okay. Dann bis gleich." "Bis gleich." Lukas schließt die Tür des Autos und lässt Vic alleine. Nur wenige Minuten später, fahren sie zu Lukas nach Hause. Zu Vics Überraschung ist die Wohnung wieder angenehm warm und das Licht brennt. "Geh am besten heiß duschen, damit du nicht krank wirst. Ich mache heißen Tee für danach!" "Mach ich. Was ist mit dir?" "Ich habe gearbeitet. Ich bin nicht ausgekühlt!" Vic zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. "Ich Wärme mich auf, versprochen!" Vic nickt und lässt ihn stehen.   
Nach der Dusche und dem Tee verabschieden sich die beiden in ihre Betten. Erschöpft und vollkommen übermüdet schlafen sie ein.

Vic muss heute wieder arbeiten. Sie hat ihre Tasche gepackt und steht an der Tür von Ripleys Wohnung. "Also heute erste Schicht?" Fragt er überflüssiger Weiße. "Ja. Ich bin wieder im Dienst." Er nickt. "Okay. Ich ….. ich freue mich für dich." "Danke." Das Gespräch ist umständlich und beide sehen sich verlegen an. "Ich werde dann Mal…" "Würdest du noch warten bis dein Ersatz da ist? Ich meine falls etwas wäre…" "Falls was wäre…. Natürlich!" Erklärt sie sich bereit. "Ich weiß nicht wo er bleibt. Er sollte schon längst hier sein!" Lukas sieht unwohl auf seine Armbanduhr. "Schon gut. Ich werde noch einmal mein Zimmer überprüfen!" Vic geht und schaut ob sie alles gepackt hat.  
Es klingelt und Lukas öffnet. "Chief! Ich bin zu spät. Es tut mir Leid." "Sie?" Fragt er überrascht. "Entschuldigen sie. Ich war nur überrascht. Kommen sie rein!" Lukas macht die Tür frei. "Ist die Ablösung da?" Ruft Vic und kommt in den Flur. "David?" Fragt sie überrascht und sieht die beiden Männer an. Na super! Peinlicher geht es nicht! "Ich werde dann Mal!" Vic nimmt ihre Tasche. "Chief! Mayhorn." Vic nickt beiden zu und geht. Sie will die Situation nicht länger aushalten müssen.   
Vic fährt direkt zur Station durch. Sie freut sich über die Schicht. Endlich Ablenkung. Endlich ihr Team. Endlich wieder ihr Alltag. Und trotzdem vermisst sie etwas. Oder jemanden?

Ein paar Tage sind vergangen. Lukas kommt nur bedingt mit der veränderten Situation klar. Mayhorn nervt ihn. Er ist nicht pünktlich, sein Handy klingelt Tag und Nacht und es ist insgesamt einfach unangenehm mit ihm. Er wird einfach nicht warm mit dem jüngeren. "Mayhorn! Wir müssen los!" Ruft er durch die Wohnung und seufzt. Schon wieder ist er zu spät. "Komme, Chief!" Er kommt mit Shirt in der Hand angerannt. "Sorry, Chief!" Murmelt er, zieht sich fertig an und sie gehen nach unten. "Wohin?" "19!" Antwortet Lukas knapp. Davids Augen leuchten. "Gerne, Chief!" Lukas verdreht die Augen.wenige Minuten später kommen sie an. Lukas steigt aus und David folgt ihm. Er sieht den Firefighter irritiert an. "Ich wollte mir einen Kaffee holen." Erklärt er und Lukas weiß, welche Absichten er verfolgt. Er zieht die Augenbrauen hoch und lässt ihn stehen. Zusammen betreten sie die Station. "Chief!" Vic begrüßt ihn lachend und geht gut gelaunt mit Andy nach oben. David schiebt sich an Lukas vorbei und folgt den beiden nach oben. Lukas starrt ihm nach. Am liebsten würde er ihnen folgen. Er setzt einen Fuß Richtung Treppe, als Sullivan die Tür öffnet. "Hi, komm rein!" Begrüßt er seinen Vorgesetzten und holt diese aus seiner Traumwelt. "Äh, ja. Komme!" "Wolltest du nach oben?" Fragt Sully überrascht. "Eh… ja Kaffee holen!" Lügt Lukas. "Mit deinem Arm?" Fragt Sully und sieht ihn zweifelnd an. "Äh… ja. Guter Punkt." Lukas betritt sein Büro. "Hughes? Bringen sie bitte Kaffee für mich und den Chief!" Ruft Sully nach oben. "Ja, Sir!" Meldet sie zurück und Lukas Herz beginnt zu klopfen.


	9. Nicht schon wieder Sitten!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic muss erneut Sitten. Ob sie das mitmacht?

Schallendes Gelächter verlässt das Barney. "Tut mir Leid. Normalerweise sind sie nicht so ausgelassen. Muss am Besuch liegen." Versucht Sullivan ihn zu besänftigen. Mayhorn also. Schon wieder dieser Kerl! Eifersucht erfüllt Lukas Magen. Als Vic strahlend das Büro betritt. "Chief, Captain!" Sie lacht beide an. "Einmal schwarz und einmal mit Milch und Zucker." Sie stellt Lukas seine Tasse hin und geht gut gelaunt zurück ins Barney. "Sie weiß wie du deinen Kaffee trinkst?" Fragt Sully überrascht. "Du vergisst, dass wir drei Wochen zusammen gewohnt haben!" Drückt Lukas hervor. Er traut sich nicht richtig zu sprechen, er hat Angst davor, dass er Sully seine Wut und Eifersucht um die Ohren haut. Irgendwie schafft er es das Captains Meeting durch zu ziehen. "Gut. Das war's für heute!" Beendet Lukas das Treffen. Er will Mayhorn so schnell wie möglich hier wegschaffen. Er schaut auf die Uhr. Er ist wieder zu spät. Lukas geht genervt nach oben um David zu holen. Lautes Gelächter verlässt das Barney. Lukas tritt mürrisch ein. Die Szene die er sieht macht es nicht besser. 19 ist versammelt um den Tisch, manche sitzen, andere lehnen sich irgendwo an und David, David steht natürlich bei Victoria und grinst sie an. Vic lacht über etwas, was Dean gesagt hat. "Oh, hi Chief!" Richtet sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn. "Chief!" Kommt es unisono, er nickt. "Mayhorn, wir müssen los!" Sagt er schlicht. "19. Gute Schicht!" Er hebt die Hand zum Gruß und geht. "Wie hast du das nur ausgehalten!" Stöhnt David und folgt Lukas. Vic zuckt die Schultern. "Zu mir war er eigentlich immer höflich." Sagt sie schlicht und wendet sich ihrem Team zu.  
Lukas ist sauer. Der ganze Tag war beschissen. 19 war blöd, das Meeting danach hat er verkackt, weil er an David und 19 denken musste und der Papierkram hinterher war stinke langweilig. Er beschließt duschen zu gehen. Schnell wickelt er den Verband ab, entfernt die Schiene und steigt in die Dusche. Lukas wäscht sich und achtet nicht, wo er hintritt. Er rutscht ein wenig, kann sich aber fangen. Leider schlägt er mit seinem verletzten Arm gegen die Armatur der Dusche. "Shit!" Stöhnt er und atmet den Schmerz weg. Er dreht das Wasser ab, trocknet sich, legt die Schiene um und zieht sich an. "Mayhorn?! Wir müssen zu Grey Sloan!" Ruft er in die Wohnung. "Jetzt noch?" Fragt dieser. "Ja jetzt noch!" Sagt Lukas genervt. Die beiden fahren schnell los. David wartet im Auto, als Lukas die Klinik betritt. Er erklärt Bailey was passiert ist. "Wir röntgen." Bestätigt sie und Lukas seufzt. Nach wenigen Minuten kommt Bailey mit dem Bild zurück. "Und?" Fragt Lukas nervös. "Die Kallusstelle ist in Ordnung, aber es ist ein Haarriss 2cm höher zu sehen." Lukas stöhnt. "Tut mir Leid, Chief. Sie werden noch ein paar Tage mit dem Gips umgehen müssen." "Ich habe es befürchtet! Danke Dr." Er verabschiedet sich von ihr und geht. David fährt ihn zurück nach Hause.

Es vergehen erneut 10 Tage. Lukas kommt erneut auf 19. Das Team hat gerade einen Säugling gefunden, als Lukas das Barney betritt. "Warum muss ich Babysitten? Ich habe erst Ripley gesittet!" Protestiert Vic und versucht das Bündel los zu werden. "Sir!" Ruft sie überrascht aus, als sie Lukas entdeckt. Das Team verkrümelt sich schnell, so dass nur noch die beiden im Barney zurück bleiben. War es so gemeint gewesen? War es für sie nur ein Sitting? Lukas fühlt sich beschämt, hatte er doch etwas anderes erwartet. "Es tut mir Leid, Sir! Es war so nicht gemeint. Aber ich muss meinen Team gegenüber irgendwas sagen. Ich meine ich kann ja schlecht sagen, dass es ganz witzig war und sie mir Termine bei Alessandro gemacht haben. Ich hoffe sie verstehen und das mit David… ich habe ihn nicht getroffen oder so. Nur als er sie bergefahren hat." Vic plappert einfach drauf los, was Lukas schmunzeln lässt. "Hughes, es ist okay." Sagt er schlicht und winkt ab. Erst jetzt sieht sie seinen Arm. "Sie tragen noch Gips? Was ist los?" Lukas kratzt sich verlegen am Kopf. "Ich bin vielleicht in der Dusche gerutscht und habe eine Haarrissfraktur." Gesteht er. "Was? Sie waren bestimmt ohne Gips duschen, oder?" Er nickt. "Natürlich! Haben sie das!" Stöhnt Vic. "Wer hat den Gips angelegt? Sie selbst?" Wieder nicht er. Sie stöhnt, drückt ihm das Kind in seine gesunde Hand und wickelt sein Hemd hoch, dann löst sie den Verband und den Gips. "Sie haben sich nicht richtig abgetrocknet. Ihre Haut ist gerötet. Hoffentlich geht sie nicht auf!" Vic holt sterile Gaze, tupft die Stelle ab, legt eine frische Gaze als Polster dazwischen und legt die Schiene an. Dann wickelt sie langsam den Verband um seinen Arm. Dann schlägt sie sein Hemd zurück und schließt die Manschettenknöpfe. Zum Schluss nimmt sie das Kind und verlässt seinen persönlichen Bereich. Lukas atmet auf. Die ganze Zeit hat er sie beobachtet, nicht gewagt zu atmen. "Danke." Haucht er aus. "Keine Ursache. David soll es sich heute Abend ansehen." "Geht nicht." "Warum?" "Ist in der Schicht." "Und was ist mit ihnen?" Vic sieht ihn überrascht an. "Muss selber fahren." "Mit Gips?" Er zuckt die Schultern. Vic stöhnt. "Sagen sie Sully bescheid. Ich bringe sie nach Hause." Vic drückt ihm erneut das Kind in den Arm und geht ihre Sachen packen.


	10. Kaffee bitte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic hilft Lukas

Lukas betritt mit dem Findelkind das Büro. Sully sieht ihn ungläubig an. "Hughes packt ihre Sachen." "Warum das?" "Sie fährt mich vielleicht nach Hause?" "Sag mir nicht, dass du selbst gefahren bist! Mit Gipsarm!" Lukas schweigt und sieht verlegen zu Boden. "Du Idiot! Da hätte sonst was passieren können!" "Ich hab's kapiert!" Sagt Lukas genervt.   
Vic erscheint in der Tür. "Sind sie soweit?" Er reicht Robert das Kind. "Ja. Aber was ist mit ihrem Wagen?" Fragt er an Vic gerichtet. "Andy bringt es mir später, wenn die Schicht fertig ist." Er nickt. Sie wird also nicht lange bei ihm sein.  
Schweigend gehen sie zu seinem Wagen. "Schlüssel?" Fordert Vic. Lukas lächelt. "Sie mögen es mir zu sagen was ich tun soll, oder?" Sie grinst, zuckt mit den Schultern und nimmt ihm den Schlüssel ab. "Steigen sie ein!" Sagt sie grinsend und lässt sich auf den Fahrersitz fallen. Lukas schüttelt nur den Kopf, dann steigt er ein.  
Die Fahrt verläuft angenehm ruhig. Nicht so wie mit Mayhorn. Lukas schaut aus dem Fenster. "Was haben sie sich eigentlich gedacht!" Bricht Vic die Stille. "Waren wir nicht beim du?" Sie lächelt. "Macht es mir umso einfacher zu schimpfen. Was hast DU dir gedacht!" Lukas lacht. "Nichts, schätze ich." "Das glaube ich gern!" "Hey! Ich bin immer noch der Chief!" "Du hast Feierabend!" Kontert sie und er lacht umso lauter. "Bereitschaft?" Fragt Vic. Soll er ja sagen? Bleibt sie dann bei ihm? "Nein. Heute nicht." Gibt er zu. Vic nickt lediglich.  
Sie kommen an, fahren nach oben. "Kaffee? Tee?" Fragt er und geht in die Küche. "Kaffee, bitte." Vic steht am Wohnzimmerfenster und sieht nach draußen. Es ist schon dunkel. Man sieht die Lichter der Wohnungen, der Autos, ein Blaulicht. Und doch ist es hier oben ganz ruhig. Sie sieht das Spiegelbild von Lukas, der mit einem Tablett und zwei Tassen hinter ihr auftaucht. Vic dreht ihren Oberkörper leicht und nimmt sich ihren Becher. Es ist der gleiche, den sie wochenlang benutzt hat. "Danke." "Gerne." Vic dreht sich zurück zum Fenster, nimmt einen Schluck und schließt die Augen. Vic kann sein Aftershave riechen, so nah ist er. Es ist das gleiche wie er immer trägt. Sie fühlt sich wohl, geborgen. Obwohl ihr Chef hinter ihr steht und sie in der Scheibe beobachtet. Oder gerade deswegen? Sie öffnet die Augen, nimmt einen weiteren Schluck der heißen Flüssigkeit und sieht Lukas im Spiegelbild der Scheibe an. Er hat den Mund leicht geöffnet, als wolle er etwas sagen und mustert das Spiegelbild ihres Gesichts. Vic stellt schnell die Tasse ab und greift nach ihrem Handy. "Andy? Hi. Ja ich bin da. Du bist schon da? Ja, ich komme runter. Bis gleich!" Sie legt auf. Nimmt einen letzten Schluck, bringt die Tasse in die Küche und zieht sich ihre Schuhe an der Tür an. "Brauchst du noch was?" Fragt sie im knieen, während sie die Schuhe schließt. Lukas schüttelt den Kopf. "Okay. Ich komme morgen um 7 zum Verbandswechsel. Brauchen sie jemanden zum Fahren? Ich habe morgen keine Schicht." "Dass kann ich nicht." "Gut. Bis morgen!" Schnell schnappt sie sich ihre Sachen und rast die Treppe hinunter auf den Parkplatz, wo Andy wartet.


	11. Zu spät

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein etwas anderer Morgen steht für Lukas vor der Tür.

Lukas beobachtet, wie sie ins Auto steigt und die beiden Mädchen davon fahren. Er fühlt sich alleingelassen und irgendwie einsam. Er hasst es plötzlich ohne Gesellschaft in seiner Wohnung zu sein. Er seufzt, bevor er sich vom Fenster abwendet und Essen bestellt. Es wird nur kurze Zeit später geliefert. Es riecht köstlich aber Lukas hat plötzlich keinen Hunger mehr. Er Stichwort ein paar Mal in den chinesischen Nudeln herum und stellt es fast uns geführt in den Kühlschrank. Der Wein lacht ihn stattdessen an und er gießt sich einen Schluck aus. Mit dem Glas und der Fernbedienung bewaffnet schlendert Lukas zur Couch. Er zapt ein bisschen durch die Kanäle und schon bald fallen ihm die Augen vor Müdigkeit zu.

Mitten in der Nacht wird er wach. Ihm ist plötzlich kalt. Er will auf die Uhr schauen, sein Handy ist aus. Seltsam. Er tritt er in die Küche. Es ist schon halb 7? Verdammt! Er ist auf der Couch eingeschlafen und hat verschlafen! Vic kommt in 30 Minuten und er ist nicht geduscht oder umgezogen oder hat gefrühstückt. Schnell räumt er das Chaos auf, verpackt seinen Arm so gut es geht und duscht. Lukas verlässt diese, als es klingelt. Verdammt sie ist zu früh! Er wickelt sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften und rennt zur Tür. Klitschnass und mit tropfenden Haaren öffnet er. "Morgen, ich habe verschlafen. Entschuldige!" Rattert er los. Vics Augen weiten sich und sie legt den Kopf überraschterweiße schief. "Ich bin gleich soweit. Mach dir Kaffee oder Frühstück. Du weißt, wo alles ist." Vic beißt sich auf die Lippen. Doch Lukas ist schon wieder weg. Vic sieht ihm kurz verträumt nach. Gott war das sexy! Sie betritt die Wohnung, zieht ihre Schuhe aus und geht in die Küche. Sie kocht zwei Kaffee und trinkt an ihrem Becher, während sie an der Theke lehnt, als Lukas nur mit Anzugshose und Socken begleidet die Küche betritt. "Ich denke es ist so einfacher, wenn du an den Verband willst." Sagt er, während er den Gürtel schließt. "Heiß!" Rutscht es Vic raus. "Was?" Lukas sieht sie überrascht an. "Du sollst beim Kaffee aufpassen, er ist heiß! Nicht… nicht, dass du dich noch verbrennst." Vic zeigt auf seinen Becher. "Oh, danke. Das ist wirklich lieb." Sagt er überrascht und nimmt den Becher. "Hm. Wirklich heiß!" Vic blinzelte zwei, dreimal ungläubig. "Alles okay?" Fragt Lukas besorgt. "Äh, ja klar. Alles gut. Äh wo hast du die Ganze?" "Alibert im Masterbad." Gibt er Auskunft. Vic nickt und verschwindet im anderen Teil der Wohnung. Lukas folgt ihr. Als er bei ihr ankommt, sieht er wie sie die Ganze in der Hand hält und etwas auf dem Boden betrachtet. Er räuspert sich und Vic sieht ihn perplex an. "Ich wollte nicht… also ich meine…" Vic wird knallrot und nun erkennt Lukas, was sie betrachtet hat. Er hat vorm Duschen seine Kleidung nur auf den Boden geworfen und obenauf liegt…. natürlich, seine dreckige Boxershorts! Oh Gott wie peinlich! "Normalerweise lasse ich meine Wäsche nicht rumliegen….. es war heute morgen irgendwie….." "stressig?" "Ja. Genau." Beide schweigen. "Sollen wir?" Vic hält die Gaze und den Mull hoch. "Ehm ja klar. Sollen wir?" Lukas deutet zum Bett. "Ja, klar." Vic folgt ihm aus seinem Bad zu seinem Bett. Lukas setzt sich. Victoria nimmt die Plastikfolie ab. "Du hast sie selbst drumgemacht, richtig?" Sie sieht ihn streng an. Lukas schweigt und schaut zu Boden. Victoria seufzt. "Der ganze Verband ist Klatsch nass! Ich hoffe der Gips ist noch in Ordnung." "Ich sagte doch es war…" "stressig. Ich weiß!" Stöhnt sie, während sie den Mull entfernt. Dann nimmt sie den Gips ab. "Du hast Glück. Die Schiene ist in Ordnung. Aber die Stelle ist auf. Ich werde sie morgens und abends versorgen müssen." "Ist es nötig? So schlimm?" Fragt er und legt die Stirn in Falten. "Es ist nur eine kleine Stelle, aber ich will nicht, dass es sich entzündet. Also ja, es ist nötig." Sagt sie fest und Lukas nickt nur. "Haben sie Desinfektionsmittel da?" Lukas zeigt stumm auf sein Bad. Zu peinlich ist ihm das ganze. Vic grinst. "Es muss dir nicht peinlich sein. Ich habe mich schon gefragt, was du trägst." Sagt sie grinsend und lässt ihn schockiert zurück. Schnell hat sie das Desinfektionsmittel gefunden und versorgt seinen Arm professionell. Anschließend hilft sie ihn ins Hemd, wobei sie ausversehen seine Schulter streift. Dann geht sie mit dem Müll in der Hand zur Tür. Lukas schließt die Hemdknöpfe. Sein Gürtel ist geöffnet, um das Hemd in die Hose stecken zu können. "Und nur fürs Protokoll. Mir gefällt's!" Vic dreht sich schnell um und verschwindet aus dem Zimmer. Lukas starrt ihr nach. Flirtet sie? Er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie es tut.  
Schnell macht er sich fertig und geht zu Vic in die Küche. "Fertig?" Fragt sie und stellt ihre Tasse in den Geschirrspüler. "Ja. Bin ich. Ich wollte mich noch bedanken, für deine Hilfe heute morgen." "Keine Ursache. Komm wir sind zu spät." Schnell schnappt sich Vic ihre Sachen, zieht die Schuhe an und nimmt selbstverständlich Lukas Schlüssel aus der Schale. Lukas holt den Laptop, schlüpft in seine Schuhe und folgt ihr aus der Tür.  
Vic schließt ab und sie gehen zu seinem Truck. Lukas bemerkt, das Vic zum Takt der Musik aufs Lenkrad trommelt. Er findet es charmant und lächelt. Sie bemerkt, dass er sie anstarrt. "Oh, entschuldige!" Sagt sie. "Was? Nein! Ich fand es schön." Lukas dreht die Musik ein wenig lauter. "Ach ja?" Vic lacht. Und wippt wieder zum Takt der Musik. Lukas beobachtet sie amüsiert. Er mag es, wenn sie gut gelaunt ist. Kurz darauf kommen sie im Büro an. "Irgendwelche Termine?" Fragt Vic. "Nur in der Zentrale." "Alles klar. Ich bin in der Nähe. Mein Piper ist eh noch auf dich gepolt." "Ach ja?" Fragt Lukas überrascht. "Ja. Irgendwie wurde es nicht wieder umgestellt." Vic zuckt mit den Schultern. "Oh, okay. Dann bis heute Abend?" "Klar. Wann bist du fertig?" "Gegen 6?" "Okay. Dann bis später." "Bis später." Lukas steigt aus, nimmt seinen Laptop und verlässt den Wagen. Er sieht wie Vic routiniert den Truck in die Tiefgarage steuert. Kein Vergleich zu Mayhorn. Lukas seufzt und geht ins Büro. Er wird sie heute Abend sehen. Das bringt ihn zum Lächeln.  
Gut gelaunt geht er an die Arbeit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe euch hat es bisher gefallen. Ich habe schon eine Idee wie es weiter geht und ich denke es wird für Belustigung sorgen. Ich bin mir aber ziemlich sicher, dass ich es erst im 13 Kapitel schaffen werde, darauf einzugehen. Mal schauen. Liebe Grüße


	12. Unerwarteter Besuch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic und Lukas verbringen Zeit miteinander. Ein Besucher bringt etwas Verwirrung in die Situation.

Pünktlich um 6 steht Vic mit dem Truck vor der Zentrale. Lukas kommt gut Gelaunt nach draußen. "Guter Tag?" Fragt Vic überrascht. "Ja. War wirklich gut. Ich habe endlich etwas auf den Weg bringen können, was mir sehr am Herzen lag. Einige Neuerungen und ich hoffe, nein ich denke, dass es gut ankommen wird." "Du machst mich neugierig!" "Du wirst es früh genug erfahren." Vertröstet er sie. "Na komm. Nur ein Hinweis!" "Definitiv nicht. Nein. Es wird in den nächsten Tagen öffentlich. Also gedulde dich einfach." "Das ist nicht fair!" "Was daran ist nicht faire?" Lukas lacht. "Na alles!" "Okay. Um fair zu sein, was willst du essen?" "Burger?" "Gut. Dann Burger." Lukas ist immer noch amüsiert, als Vic auf den Parkplatz des Callmans Burger Ladens fährt. Sie steigen aus und gehen hinein, setzen sich und bestellen. Jeder isst einen Burger mit Curly Fries und ein Eis als Abschluss. Sie plaudern über dies und jenes. Entspannt und gut gelaunt fahren sie zu Lukas. "Wir sehen uns morgen?" Fragt er, nachdem Vic seinen Arm verarztet hat. "Klar. Ich bin pünktlich da." "Danke. Ah, bevor ich es vergesse. Nimm den Schlüssel mit. Dann kannst du reinkommen, falls ich noch im Bad sein sollte." Vic wird rot. "Klar." Sie schnappt sich den Schlüssel und verabschiedet sich. Dann verschwindet sie in die Nacht.  
Lukas mag es gar nicht allein zu sein. Zumindest nicht mehr. Was täte er für ihre Gesellschaft. Alles! Einfach alles! Er seufzt, geht ins Bett und versucht zu schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen klopft Vic an die Tür, bevor sie sie öffnet. "Lukas? Ich bin da!" Ruft sie in die Wohnung. "Bin im Bad!" Bekommt sie als Antwort. Vic nickt sich selbst zu und beginnt den Tisch zu decken. Lukas kommt wenig später in die Küche. Mull und Gaze, sowie Desinfektionsmittel liegen schon bereit. Schnell ist die Wunde versorgt. "So. Dann Frühstück und los?" Fragt sie und er lächelt. "Gerne." Die beiden essen gemütlich, räumen auf und fahren zur Zentrale. "Wie lange arbeitest du?" "Bis 8." "Termine?" "Nein, bin nur im Büro." "Alles klar. Dann bis später." "Bis später." Lukas steigt aus und nimmt den Laptop. Er blickt noch einmal auf Vic lächelt und geht.  
Wie immer erwartet Victoria ihn am Abend. Sie fahren zusammen zu Lukas nach Hause. Sie steigen aus und Vic holt ihre Tasche aus dem Kofferraum. "Was hast du vor?" Fragt Lukas überrascht. "Du hast Bereitschaft richtig? Ich muss heute Abend und morgen früh deinen Verband machen, bevor ich in die Schicht fahre. Also ist es einfacher, wenn ich bleibe." Sagt sie Schulterzuckend. "Ehm." Macht Lukas. "Also… wenn es dir nichts ausmacht!" Vic sieht ihn unsicher an. "Was? Nein. Definitiv nicht." Sagt er schnell. "Ich habe nur das Bett noch nicht bezogen." Vic lacht. "Stell dir vor, dass schaffe ich gerade noch alleine." Sie geht an ihm vorbei zum Aufzug. Lukas schmunzelt und folgt ihr Kopfschüttelnd. Sie ist definitiv etwas ganz besonderes.  
Oben angekommen stellt Vic ihre Tasche neben die Tür. "Hast du schon gegessen?" Fragt Lukas und geht in die Küche. "Nur schnell was auf die Hand." "Okay. Pasta?" "Gerne. Schaffst du das alleine?" "Gerade noch!" Lacht er. "Gut, dann geh ich mein Bett beziehen. Wo hast du die frische Wäsche?" "Im Flurschrank. Nimm dir raus was du brauchst." "Danke." Vic geht den Flur entlang und öffnet besagten Schrank. Ordentlich aufgereiht ist die Bettwäsche, daneben Handtücher und Putzlappen. Ein kleines Döschen fällt ihr ins Auge, es ist alt und aus Holz gemacht. Kleine Schnitzereien verzieren den Deckel. "Kommst du klar?" Ruft Lukas ihr zu. "Sicher!" Vic nimmt schnell die Bettwäsche und schließt den Schrank. Sie bezieht ihr Bett als Lukas mit ihrer Tasche das Zimmer betritt. Er stellt sie auf den Boden ab und etwas beginnt zu brummen. Lukas sieht überrascht zur Tasche. "Äh!" Vic reißt die Augen auf. "Elektrische Zahnbürste?" Fragt Lukas, der die Antwort kennt. "Genau!" Vic nimmt dankend den Strohhalm an, auch wenn ihr Gesicht, dass wir Lukas Truck knallrot ist sie verrät. Luke verlässt schnell ihr Zimmer und das brummen verstummt schließlich.  
Kurz darauf kommt Vic zum Essen. Die Atmosphäre ist irgendwie aufgeladen, aber zu ihrer Überraschung nicht negativ. Die beiden kümmern sich um das Geschirre und Lukas geht noch kurz ins Büro, während Vic die Aussicht am Wohnzimmerfenster genießt. Lukas steht im Türrahmen und beobachtet sie. Sie ist so schön. Ob sie kalt hat?  
Vic steht am Fenster, die Arme um sich gelegt und schaut hinaus, sie bemerkt Lukas erst, als er direkt hinter ihr steht. Vic schließt die Augen. Wie gerne würde sie sich die wenigen Zentimeter nach hinten lehnen und sich an ihn schmiegen. Ob er das auch will? Lukas steht ganz dicht hinter ihr, kann ihr Parfum riechen, ihre Wärme spüren. Gott wie gerne will er sie berühren. Wie soll er sich nur beherrschen? Dann endlich, Vic schwankt leicht und die Zentimeter sind überwunden. Ihr Rücken lehnt an seiner Brust. Sofort greifen seine Arme um ihre Tallie und er zieht sie enger an sich. Sein Kopf fällt nach vorne, hinunter auf ihre Schulter und Vics Kopf lehnt sich leicht zurück. Beide Köpfe ruhen seitlich aneinander angelehnt, die Augen geschlossen. Vic hört ihn entspannt Atmen, während sie leise seufzt. Keiner von beiden kann sagen wie lange sie so stehen, als Sekunden später die Tür aufgerissen wird. "Lukas?" Schreit eine weibliche Stimme in die Wohnung. Sofort springen die beiden auseinander. "Lukas? Ist alles." Die Stimme der Frau bricht ab, als sie die beiden im Wohnzimmer stehen sieht. Vic mustert die Frau. Blond wie Lukas, älter als sie selbst und jünger als er. "Ich wusste nicht, dass Besuch da ist." Versucht sie zu entschuldigen. Sie sieht Lukas, dann Vic an. "Ich werde!" Ohne nachzudenken schnappt sich Vic ihre Handtasche und rennt aus der Wohnung. "Jennifer, was tust du hier?" Seufzt er. "Du bist nichts ans Handy gegangen. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht." Erklärt sie. "Mir geht es gut." "Habe ich gesehen." "Was? Nein! Sie ist, war meine Pflege für heute Abend und morgen früh und irgendwie auch meine Fahrgelegenheit für morgen." Jennifer zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. "Natürlich." Sagt sie wissend. "Was machst du eigentlich hier?" "Hab ich doch gesagt, ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht." "Nein, was du in Seattle machst." "Ja Lukas, es ist auch schön dich zu sehen!" "So war es nicht gemeint!" Lukas rauft sich die Haare. "Ich bin einfach nur überrascht. Wenn du gesagt hättest, dass du kommst, hätte ich dich erwartet." "Und das ist das eigentliche Problem!" "Was?" "Du hast mich nicht erwartet, weil du anderweitig beschäftigt warst! Erzähl mir was von ihr!" Lukas seufzt. Seine Schwester ist furchtbar. "Was soll ich dir sagen? Sie heißt Victoria, arbeitet auf 19. Ist ein wirklich gutes Nachwuchstalent. Aber mehr nicht!" "Natürlich. So sah es auch aus." "Jennifer. Ich bin müde. Lass uns ins Bett!" "Na gut." Lukas geht voraus ins Gästezimmer um Vics Tasche zu holen. "Wem ist die?" Fragt Jennifer überrascht. "Victoria. Sie hätte hier schlafen sollen." "Aber sie ist nur deine Angestellte!" "Ja!" "Deswegen schläft die hier?" "Jen!" "Ich frag ja nur!" "Sie hat schon öfter hier geschlafen. Im Gästezimmer! Also mach keine große Sache draus." Er stöhnt und verlässt das Zimmer. "Willst du mir oder dir was vormachen?" Ruft Jennifer ihm nach. "Gute Nacht Schwesterchen!" Ist seine Antwort. Sie seufzt und geht zu Bett. Lukas stellt die Tasche in seinem Zimmer ab und folgt ihrem Beispiel. Er kann Vics Parfum an seinem Arm riechen. Das macht das Einschlafen nicht wirklich leichter! Es riecht so verdammt gut! Irgendwann erliegt Lukas dem Schlaf.


	13. Die Aufklärung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic trifft erneut auf Jennifer

Vic wird am nächsten Morgen wach. Ihre Uniform hängt bei Lukas! Ripley! Verdammt. Verdammt. Verdammt! Jetzt hat sie sich in ihre Chef verknallt. Schlimm genug. Aber ihre Sachen sind in seiner Wohnung und seine Freundin ist bei ihm! Wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein und glauben dass er single ist? Sie hat sich ja förmlich an ihn rangeworfen. Wobei er es nicht abgestritten hat. Was für ein Arsch! Wollte er doch nur das einte? War er doch so jemand? Aber warum hat er es dann nicht gleich getan? Selbst als sie halb nackt auf seinem Bett lag, legte er ihr eine Decke über und ging! Vic versteht die Welt nicht mehr. Klar ist, sie muss ihre Sachen holen! Und zwar noch vor der Schicht, die um 2 beginnt! Vic stöhnt, steht auf und geht ins Bad.  
Lukas steht auf und nicht Kaffee, als sein Handy klingelt. "Ripley?" "Guten Morgen, Dr. Bailey hier. Chief wir würden gerne nochmals röntgen, aber ich denke es sollte jetzt passen." "Ich komme gleich!" Er schreibt Jennifer einen Zettel, nimmt den Schlüssel. Mist. Victoria muss den Truck genommen haben! Na dann eben ein Taxi. Ist sowieso besser mit dem Arm. Er bestellt einen Uber und geht nach unten. Kurze Zeit später kommt er in der Klinik an. Er wird geröngt und den Gips angenommen. Danach bringt ein anderes Taxi ihn nach Hause. "Morgen!" Grüßt Jennifer. "Morgen." "Wo ist dein Gips?" "Ab. Ich war gerade in der Klinik." "Du hättest was sagen können. Ich wäre gefahren!" "Hab n Uber gerufen. War kein Problem." "Okay. Frühstück?" "Auf jeden Fall!" Die beiden richten das Frühstück und essen schweigend.   
Vic kommt unten auf dem Parkplatz an. Wo ist ihr Auto? Und was macht der Chief hier? Oh Mist! Sie hat den Truck genommen! So ein Shirt! Okay. Ändert jetzt nichts daran. Sie muss ihn zurück bringen. Vielleicht hat er ihn ja noch nicht vermisst? Vic steigt ein und fährt zu seiner Wohnung. Den Weg kennt sie mittlerweile in und auswendig. Sie kommt an, parkt und geht nach oben. Sie klingelt und die blonde Frau von gestern öffnet ihr. "Hi!" Sagt diese überrascht. "Äh, hi. Ich…. Ich wollte nur meine Sachen holen. Es tut mir so Leid, dass ich sie gestern gestört habe, Miss." "Ripley." Vics Augen weiten sich. "Oh Gott. Oh mein Gott. Es tut mir Leid. Er trägt keinen Ring, ich wusste nicht, dass er verheiratet ist. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass sie gestern Abend kommen, hätte ich nur den Verband gewechselt. Ich wollte sie nicht stören oder in ihre Wohnung eindringen oder so. Es tut mir so Leid!" "Ist es Victoria?" Ruft Lukas plötzlich aus der Wohnung. "Wenn du deine Angestellte meinst?! Dann ja. Sie ist es!" Antwortet Jennifer. Vic wird heiß und kalt. Lukas kommt mit der Tasche und einem Kleidersack wieder. "Ich war so frei und habe dein Kleid reinigen lassen." Er legt beides neben der Tür ab. Vic sieht zwischen ihnen hin und her. "Jen hast du bereits kennen gelernt." "Äh, ja. Ich. Es tut mir wirklich Leid. Miss Ripley! Ich wollte nicht stören. Weder gestern noch heute." Sagt Vic zu ihr und Lukas sieht Jennifer überrascht an. "Was hast du ihr gesagt!" Fragt er sie. "Nichts! Ich habe nichts gesagt." "Wie kommt sie dann zu der Annahme, dass sie gestört hat?" "Ich glaube sie hält mich für deine Frau." Versucht Jen leise zu sagen, muss dabei aber grinsen. "Meine Frau? Oh Gott! Vic! Nein! Jennifer ist meine Schwester!" "Deine Schwester?" Vic fallen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. "Ja meine Schwester, die unangekündigt aufgetaucht ist!" Vic sieht zwischen den beiden hin und her. Stimmt. Sie sehen sich wirklich ähnlich. "Ich wollte nur….." Jennifer würgt sich ab. Lukas dreht sich interessiert zu ihr. "Stimmt. Was willst du eigentlich hier? Du hast es mir immer noch nicht gesagt." Jennifer seufzt. "Ich wollte da sein, wenn die Crew kommt, damit du sie zumindest reinlässt." "Welche Crew?" Lukas ist irritiert. "Die Filmcrew." "Welche Filmcrew?" Fragt er nun spezifischer. "Die von dem Datingevent, bei dem ich dich vielleicht angemeldet habe?" Jennifer duckt sich weg und sieht Lukas leicht ängstlich an. Der starrt ihr entsetzt entgegen. "Das hast du nicht!" Er reißt die Augen auf. "Irgendwie schon?" "Jennifer!" "Jennifere mich nicht! Du bringst ja niemanden mit nach Hause! Willst du Vereinsnamen und alleine sterben?" Ruft sie aus. "Das hast du nicht gewagt!" Lukas ist entsetzt. Es klingelt erneut. "Immerhin sind sie pünktlich!" Sagt Jen und öffnet die Tür. "Hi ich bin Alberto. Ich bin der Regisseur. Du bist Lukas?" Ripley nickt schweigend. "Gut. Toll sieht das alles aus. Ich hätte gesagt, wir drehen wie du uns reinlässt. Sagst wie du heißt. Was dich ausmacht. Erzählst uns einfach ein paar Sätze über dich." "Und was passiert damit?" "Wir zeigen das dann beim Event. Es soll den Damen einfach einen Einblick in dein Leben geben." "Aha." "Ach komm schon Luke. Das wird witzig!" Spornt Jennifer ihn an. "Wird das ausgestrahlt?" "Im Fernsehen? Nein. Es ist nur für das Event." "Und wie muss ich mir das Vorstellen?" "Kennen sie die Show Take me Out? So in etwa." Vic beginnt zu leisten vor Lachen. "Was?" Fragt Lukas entsetzt. "Ach nichts! Alles gut!" Vic dreht sich zur Tür um sich zu beruhigen. Lukas starrt sie an. "Was ist das für eine Show?" "Es ist besser, wenn du es nicht weißt!" Sagt Vic und stellt sich bequem in den Türrahmen. "Hughes!" "Ja, Sir?" Fragt sie spitz mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. "Ich weiß nicht, ob mir das gefällt!" Seufzt Lukas. "Bitte! Für mich!" Bettelt Jennifer. "Na gut. Aber nur ein Video und ich drehe nichts doppelt. Ich muss in 30 Minuten ins Büro." Sie fällt ihm um den Hals. "Du bist der beste!" "Ja, ja. Ich weiß!" Es werden letzte Änderungen vorgenommen und nur wenige Minuten später öffnet Lukas dem Filmteam die Tür. "Hi. Ich bin Lukas und das hinter mir ist meine Schwester Jennifer. Sie ist dafür verantwortlich, dass ihr jetzt bei mir seit. Also kommt erstmal rein." Er lässt die Crew die Wohnung betreten und gibt einen Blick ins Wohnzimmer frei. "Wie ihr an meiner Uniform seht, arbeite ich beim SFD das ist das Seattle Fire Department und ich beaufsichtige so ziemlich die ganze Abteilung. Die meiste Zeit verbringe ich im Büro oder bei Meetings. Ab und zu besuche ich auch Stationen. Ich bin also eher selten in Lebensgefahr. Meine Partnerin muss allerdings damit zurecht kommen, dass ich Bereitschaft habe und eigentlich 24/6 gerufen werden kann. Mein freier Tag gehört dann natürlich ganz ihr." Vic kann sich ein Lachen nur knapp verkneifen. "Was soll ich noch sagen?" Das Video wird unterbrochen. "Vielleicht Mal noch was persönliches über dich? Wir können auch den Standort wechseln." Schlägt der Regisseur vor. "Die Küche!" Mischt sich Jennifer ein. "Gerne!" Nimmt die Crew an. Also folgen alle Lukas in die Küche. Vic steht im Türrahmen und beobachtet das alles amüsiert. "Ich koche gerne und ich glaube auch nicht zu schlecht, zumindest hat sich bisher keiner beschwert. Aber am liebsten esse ich koreanisch. Auch treibe ich berufsbedingt viel Sport und halte mich fit. Ich habe keine Kinder oder Haustiere. Wohne also zur Zeit alleine hier. Wobei es mir nichts ausmacht meinen Raum mit jemandem zu Teilen. Im Gegenteil ich würde mich darüber freuen. Wenn ihr also mit einem Workerholik zurecht kommt freue ich mich euch kennenzulernen." Er endet und Vic bricht in schallendes Gelächter aus. "Was?" Ruft Lukas spielerisch böse. "Nichts!" Lacht Vic. "Hughes! Hör sofort auf zu Lachen!" Versucht er ernst zu sagen, lacht dabei aber selbst fast. "Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich nichts arrangieren müssen! Für was ein gebrochener Arm nicht alles gut ist!" Sagt Jennifer zu sich selbst, nachdem sie Vic und Lukas neugierig beäugt hat. "Ich muss los!" Vic sieht nochmals zu Lukas, grinst und geht kopfschüttelnd zu ihrer Tasche. Nimmt alles hoch und ruft ein Tschüß in die Wohnung. "Soll ich dir tragen helfen?" Hört sie Lukas und Vic kann nicht anders als dahin zu schmelzen. "Geht schon. Danke!" Schnell verlässt sie die Wohnung und fährt zu 19.  
Dort angekommen ist sie immer noch bester Laune. Ihr Team hat sich im Foyer versammelt und diskutiert lautstark über etwas. "Was ist los?" Fragt sie überrascht und Andy bändigt ihr ein Infoblatt aus. "Wir bekommen mehr Gehalt?" Fragt Vic überrascht. "4% monatlich plus 1000$ Einmalzahlung." Erklärt Travis. "Ließ weiter!" Fordert Jack. Vic tut es. "Die Versicherung zahlt 500$ im Jahr an Therapie- und Untersuchungskosten zusätzlich? Ohne dass es ein Arbeitsunfall war?" Andy nickt. "Soweit ich weiß zahlen sie zukünftig auch alles, was mit drohender Arbeitsunfähigkeit zu tun hat. Also wenn du dich zu Hause verletzt hast und dein Arzt dir bescheinigt, dass etwas notwendig ist, damit du weiter arbeiten kannst, dann zahlen sie rückwirkend Arztkosten und das Verordnete." Ergänzt Maya. "Wow! Das ist… das muss das sein, was Ripley vorbereitet hat!" "Was?" Fragt Dean irritiert. "Ich habe ihn gestern noch Mal gefahren und er hat angedeutet, dass es Änderungen gibt. Aber dass es so große sind, hätte ich nicht erwartet!" Gesteht Vic. "Du hast Ripley noch einmal gefahren?" Fragt Andy überrascht. "Ja. Er hat eine offene Stelle und ich habe sie versorgt und er bat mich nochmals zu fahren." Erklärt Vic gleichgültig. "Okay… was ist mit Mayhorn?" "Der war scheinbar schon ein paar Tage wieder in der Schicht." Sagt sie Schulterzuckend. Das Thema wird fallen gelassen, als Lukas plötzlich die Station betritt. "19." Grüßt er höflich. "Chief!" Kommt unisono. "Ist Captain Sullivan im Büro?" Fragt er. "Äh nein, er ist oben im Barney." Antwortet Andy ehrlich. Lukas nickt und geht nach oben. Das Team folgt ihm zögernd. "Luke!" "Sully!" "Was verschafft mir die Ehre?" "Ich wollte nur kurz vorbei schauen." "Seit wann machst du Stipvisiten?" "Ich war auf dem Weg zum Büro und habe kurz gehalten. Mehr nicht." Sullivan nickt. "Willst du Kaffe?" "Gerne." Sullivan schenkt ihm aus. "Danke." "Immer gerne. Kann ich sonst noch was für dich tun?" "Nein, alles gut. Hat jemand irgendwas was er besprechen will? Ich werde einfach rüber in den Konferenzraum gehen. Ich habe noch 30 Minuten bis ich los muss, also wenn jemand das Bedürfnis hat…." Lukas sieht in die Runde und verlässt das Barney. "Was war das?" Fragt Andy überrascht. "Keine Ahnung. Ich denke immer wieder, dass ich ihn durchschaue und dann bringt er was neues!" Antwortet Maya. Sullivan lacht. "Viel Glück damit, Bishop. Ich verstehe ihn seit 20 Jahren nicht!" Dann verlässt er die Gruppe. "Ich geh mich Mal umziehen." Mischt sich Vic ein und geht ebenfalls.   
Nachdem sie sich umgezogen hat, verlässt Vic das Stockwerk, geht durch die Fahrzeugehalle nach oben und klopft an den Konferenzraum. Lukas bittet sie herein. Vic betritt schüchtern den Raum. "Hughes?! Was kann ich für sie tun?" Vic schließt die Tür. "Die…. Die Änderungen. Sind die… Hast du das wegen mir gemacht?" Fragt sie schüchtern. "Vic. Ich wollte schon lange was am Gehalt machen und die Stufen angleichen. Aber ich muss zugeben, dass das mit der Versicherung. Ich hatte es nicht gesehen, bis du mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht hast. Als meine Assistentin dann die Zahlen besorgt hat und ich gesehen habe wie viel es betrifft, blieb mir gar nichts anderes übrig, als etwas zu tun. Also jein. Ich habe es für alle getan, aber du hast mir die Augen geöffnet. Ich schulde dir meinen Dank." "Du schuldest mir gar nichts, Lukas. Ich muss dir danken. Ich meine… die Termine mit Alessandro und jetzt das. Ich danke dir wirklich." "Gern geschehen." "Du bist ein guter Chef und ein guter Mann. Ich hoffe du findest die Richtige." Damit lässt sie ihn allein. "Was wenn ich sie gefunden habe?" Fragt er sich selbst mit einem seufzen, als sie die Tür von außen geschlossen hat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und was denkt ihr? Wie geht es weiter?


	14. Die Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas geht wie versprochen zur Show.

Es vergehen ein paar Tage und es ist Tag des Datingevents. Lukas ist nervös. Er hat Jennifer versprochen hinzugehen. Zumal er eigentlich eh keine Chance hat, da sie immer noch da ist. Er stöhnt genervt, als er sich fertig gemacht hat und mit Jennifer zur Halle fährt. "Und aufgeregt?" Fragt sie. "Ein wenig." Gesteht Lukas und steuert den Truck auf den Parkplatz. Hinter der Bühne werden Männer und Frauen von einander getrennt versorgt. Es gibt Getränke, Essen und ein Stilingteam. Die Show ist in vollem Gange, als Lukas dran ist. Er betritt die Bühne zur Musik geht an der Frauenreihe links vorbei, kommt zur Mitte zurück und geht nach rechts. Er wird langsamer, kommt ins Stocken, kann den Blick nicht von ihr lassen. Sie ist Bildschön! Lukas geht zum Showmaster. "Hallo Lukas, stell dich bitte vor!" "Hi. Ich bin Lukas, 40 Jahre." "So meine Damen. Ist er euer Mann, lasst die Lampe an. Drückt ihr aus, seit ihr raus!" Ruft er und eine Welle der roten Lichter erscheint. "Mach dir keine Sorgen. 19 der 30 Damen sind noch drin. Schauen wir Mal, was es war!" Er geht zur ersten Frau. "Emilia was ist los?" "40 ist mir einfach zu alt. Sry!" "OK. Schauen wir weiter. Annabell!" "Er hat sie so angehimmelt und mich gar nicht bemerkt." Er grinst. "Sophie?" "Das selbe. Er hatte nur Augen für sie." "Okay." Er lacht erneut, während Lukas rot ist und verlegen zu Boden sieht. "Dann fragen wir Mal. Warum ist er hier so ins Stocken geraten?" Fragt er sie schließlich. Sie wird etwas rot und er schüttelt peinlich berührt den Kopf. "Ja also das ist mein…. Chef!" Lässt Victoria die Bombe platzen. Der Showmaster brüllt vor Lachen und die Mädels um Vic grölen. Das Publikum klatscht. "Das schlimme ist, er wusste es nicht! Also dass du hier bist." Sagt Ralf. "Äh. Nein." "Ja und als er hier vorbei gelaufen ist, dann so äh äh äh." Sagt Ralf lachend. "Großartig. Also in eurer Haut will ich nicht stecken, weil du kannst ja deinen Chef jetzt nicht rausbuzzern." Er lacht erneut und auch Vic und Lukas lachen. "Wäre echt lustig, wenn ihr jetzt hier zusammen kommen würdet! Das wäre der Knaller." Er lacht nochmals und das erste Video beginnt. Einige Buzzer gehen. Vic grinst ihn an. "So sehen wir Mal, woran es lag? Marie?" "Ich will schon, dass er abends daheim ist." "Okay. Verständlich. Chantal?" "Er ist nicht oft in Lebensgefahr? Heißt aber, dass es vorkommen kann. Ich hätte zu viel Angst, dass ihm was passiert." Der Showmaster nickt. "Okay. Wir schauen Mal kurz zu Victoria. Victoria was sagst du?" "Ich kenne die Problematik. Ich bin selbst Firefighter. Lebensgefahr ist mein tägliches Brot und 24h Schichten bin ich gewohnt." Er wägt ab. "Ihr würdet gut zusammen passen." Lukas lacht verlegen und Vic sieht ihn kess an. "Sehen wir uns das zweite Video an." Wieder gehen einige Lichter aus. "Kassandra?" Fragt er eine junge Frau. "Er hat nochmals das Arbeiten betont. Es scheint ihm sehr wichtig zu sein. Ich will aber was von meinem Freund haben…" Er nickt. "Hella, was war es bei dir?" "Ich hasse koreanisches Essen. Nichts für ungut." Sie sieht ihn traurig an und Lukas nickt verständnisvoll. "Okay. Victoria? Noch alles gut?" Sie lacht und sieht zu Lukas. "Ich glaube ich spüre da was!" Ruft Ralf. "So nun drehen wir den Spieß um. Lukas drück bitte alle Frauen raus, bis auf 2." Lukas nickt und beginnt Frauen rauszubuzzern. Zum Schluss sind noch Cloe und Vic im rennen. "Gut. Nun stellt bitte deine Frage." "Wenn ich mit dir bei einer Feier bin und ich werde zur Arbeit gerufen. Wie reagierst du?" "Cloe?" "Ich würde dir viel Erfolg wünschen und sagen, dass wenn du wieder kommst eine Überraschung auf dich wartet." Sagt sie verführerisch und Lukas nickt. Jubelrufe gehen durch die Reihen. "Okay. Okay. Victoria. Was würdest du tun?" "Ich würde meine Sachen schnappen, mich auf den Beifahrersitz werfen und mit ihm zusammen zur Szene fahren. Vor Ort helfen und später mit ihm zusammen zur Feier zurückkehren." Lukas stößt Luft aus. Sie ist perfekt. Warum ist sie seine Angestellte? "Okay Lukas. Du musst dich entschieden zwischen Sex und zusammen arbeiten." Vic grinst ihn kess an. Er geht zu ihr, legt seine Hände auf ihr Pult. Für alle sieht es so aus, als ob er sich bei ihr entschuldigt, bevor er sie rausbuzzert. "Willst du das wirklich?" Fragt er sie leise. Vic nickt leicht. Lukas starrt ihr in die Augen sein Mund ist leicht geöffnet. "Okay." Haucht er aus. Er lässt seine Arme sinken und geht zu Cloe. Ein letzter Blick zu Vic. "Sorry." Sagt er und drückt ihren Knopf. Das Publikum grölt. Ebenso der Showmaster. "Du hast tatsächlich deine Angestellte gewählt! Ich fasse es nicht!" Vic grinst ihn an. "Victoria komm zu mir!" Ralf steht zwischen den beiden. "Ich fasse es nicht. Aber vielleicht ist es genau das, was du brauchst! Ich wünsche euch alles gute! Lukas und Victoria!" Ruft er aus, verlässt die Mitte und gibt Lukas ihre Hand. "Bereit?" Fragt er und Vic nickt. "Ja. Bereit!" Zusammen verlassen sie die Halle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So der Anfang ist gemacht. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.


	15. Die Verabredung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Date läuft.

"Also, also machen wir das wirklich?" Fragt Vic etwas unsicher. "Wenn…. Nur wenn du willst. Ich meine, du musst nicht." "Ich hätte dich drei Mal rausbuzzern können. Ich denke das spricht für sich." "Hättest du deinen Chef rausgebuzzert?" Fragt er überrascht. "Wahrscheinlich nicht." Gibt Vic zu und versetzt Lukas unabsichtlich einen Stoß. Er nickt langsam, unfähig sie anzusehen. Wie konnte er glauben, dass sie es wirklich will. "Aber ich hätte ihn dazu gebracht mich rauszubuzzern." Erklärt Vic und sieht ihn schüchtern an. "Hättest du?" Sie nickt. Er atmet auf. "Also denkst du wir sollten das tun?" Fragt Lukas und sie nickt vorsichtig. "Willst du auf das offizielle Candlellight-Dinner oder lieber was trinken?" "Eine Bar, bitte!" Fleht Vic fast. "Oh, okay." Lukas ist überrascht. "Was?" Vic lacht ihn an. "Ich habe dich bisher nur nicht viel trinken sehen." "Wir waren in Bereitschaft!" "Stimmt." Er grinst sie an. Seine Augen ruhen auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie ist so bildschön. "Was ist mit der Abteilung? Den Regeln?" Fragt Vic leise. "Es ist nur ein Drink!" Sagt Lukas, ohne von ihr wegzusehen. "Nur ein Drink!" Bestätigt Vic. Sie grinst ihn an und beide gehen lächelnd zur nächsten Undergroundbar. "Was möchtest du trinken?" "Bier und Wodka, präferiere ich." Gibt Vic zu. "2 Bier!" Bestellt Lukas. "Also… auf unserem Date, dass keines ist, was machen wir da?" Fragt Vic und spielt mit der Serviette, die vor ihr auf dem Tisch liegt. "Ist es keines?" Fragt Lukas überrascht. "Was?" "Ist es kein….. Date?" "Doch schon. Ich denke, wenn du möchtest könnte es eines sein." Stochert Vuc herum. "Ich hätte gerne ein Date mit dir." Gesteht Lukas, seinen Blick immer noch fest auf Vic gerichtet. "Willst du?" Fragt er dann nochmals. "Ich würde auch wollen, also wenn du…" "Okay. Also wir beide wollen das Date?!" Fasst Lukas zusammen. Vic nickt langsam. Sie trinken schweigend an ihrem Bier. "Erzähl mir was!" Platzt Vic hervor, die die Stille nicht leiden kann. "Du kennst mich. Was soll ich dir erzählen?" "Was ist mit deiner Vergangenheit? Familie?" "Habe nur Jennifer, die du bereits kennst." Sie nickt. "Und Vergangenheit….. meine Bilanz ist nicht wirklich gut, weißt du?" Sie sieht ihn schief an. "2 gescheiterte Ehen, seit langem keine Beziehung mehr. Was soll ich sagen. Du kennst meinen Beruf!" Sie nickt. "2 Ehen?" Lukas verzieht das Gesicht. "Ich war jung, wir lebten uns auseinander. Beim zweiten Mal. Sie liebte meinen Job, bis sie ihn hasste und mich betrog." "Autsch." Lukas nickt diesmal. "Und du?" "Keine Familie, mit der ich rede. Keine Exmänner. Meine längste Beziehung waren 4 Monate. Du siehst meine Bilanz ist auch nicht gut." Sie zuckt mit den Schultern und trinkt an ihrem Bier. "Warum ist deine Bilanz nicht gut? Du bist attraktiv, jung, klug." "Weil die meisten nach dem ersten Date, wenn ich meinen Beruf offenbare, abgeschreckt oder ekelhaft sind." Erklärt Vic. "Verstehe." Lukas sieht traurig auf seine Hände. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Beruf im allgemeinen Schwierigkeiten brachte. Er dachte immer, es läge an ihm. Sie trinken schweigend weiter. "Ich finde es irgendwie trostlos, hier. Sollen wir noch woanders hin?" Fragt Vic plötzlich. "Gerne. Was schwebt dir vor?" "Keine Ahnung. Lass uns einfach durch die Stadt ziehen. Irgendwas werden wir finden." "Okay." Lukas zahlt und sie gehen weiter. Vic fährt sich gedankenverloren über die Arme, was Lukas direkt auffällt. Er legt ihr seine Jacke über. "Danke." "Gerne. Also wohin willst du? Was essen?" "Ich glaube…" Ein piepen unterbricht die beiden. Lukas nimmt sein Handy und die Miene ändert sich. "Einsatz?" Er nickt stumm. "Tut mir leid. Ich habe nicht Mal Bereitschaft." "Kein Problem. Darf ich mit?" Lukas seufzt. "Du weißt, dass das nicht geht. Du bist nicht im Dienst." "Du auch nicht." "Aber ich bin der Chief!" "Natürlich." Vic beißt die Lippen zusammen. "Es tut mz wirklich Leid. Es war schön dich zu sehen." "Gleichfalls." "Wir sehen uns im Dienst?" "Natürlich, Sir!" "Bis bald Hughes!" Er lässt sie stehen und rennt förmlich davon.   
Spät in der Nacht kommt er nach Hause. Seine Jacke hängt an der Garderobe. "Jen?" Ruft er nach ihr. "Im Wohnzimmer!" Lukas folgt ihrer Stimme. "Na langes Date?" Fragt sie bevor sie von ihrem Buch aufsieht. "Jesus! Lukas wie siehst du denn aus? Du bist vollkommen verschwitzt und schmutzig! Nein! Nein! Sag mir nicht, dass du im Einsatz warst! Sag mir nicht, dass du Vic sitzen gelassen hast!" Ruft sie schockiert aus. "Es ist mein Job, Jen." "Ja und? Was machst du in 20 Jahren? Wenn du in Rente bist?" "Jen. Selbst wenn ich nicht weggemusst hätte, wäre nichts daraus geworden. Sie ist meine Untergebene!" Sie verzieht das Gesicht. "Was?" "Sag das niemals laut. Dass hört sich furchtbar an." "Es ist aber die Wahrheit." "Definitiv nicht. Sie mag deine Angestellte sein, aber Vic ist dir definitiv nicht untergeben oder unterlegen!" Er seufzt. "Wo kommt eigentlich die Jacke her?" "Deine? Keine Ahnung. Die lag vor der Tür, als ich heimgekommen bin." Lukas nickt. "Ich geh duschen." "Tu das! Du riechst!" Lukas schüttelt den Kopf und geht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Habt ihr es euch so vorgestellt? Ich glaube es ist Recht realistisch xD. 
> 
> Hoffentlich ist die kleine Erlösung gelungen. Es dauert nicht mehr lange, bis die beiden zueinander finden. Versprochen. Aber ein klein wenig Brauch ich noch. Oder die beiden?! 😉


	16. Die Verkupplungsaktion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victoria und Lukas treffen erneut aufeinander.

Die nächsten Tage vergehen Recht ereignislos. Ripley hat seine monatlichen Treffen auf den verschiedenen Stations. Er kommt zeitgleich mit 19 an, die aus einem Einsatz zurück kommen. "Chief!" Grüßt die Besatzung und geht nach oben, duschen. Lukas sieht den Team nach. Er hat das Lächeln auf ihrem Mund gesehen. Es wurde ganz kurz breiter, als sie ihn erblickte, aber die angeregte Unterhaltung mit Bishop hat Vic nicht unterbrochen. Sie war verstaubt und schmutzig gewesen und doch, hat sie nie besser ausgesehen. "Luke?" Er fährt zu Sullivan herum. "Äh Sully, hi. Monatsbesprechung." Sullivan sieht an dich hinunter. "Lass mich kurz duschen, ja?" "Natürlich. Ich hole mir einen Kaffee." "Du weißt ja wo alles ist." Damit lässt Sully seinen Chef stehen und geht in seine Dusche. Lukas steigt die Treppe nach oben. Im Barney angekommen gießt Lukas sich Kaffee aus und stellt sich mit dem Becher an die Küchenzeile. Von draußen hört er richtiges Geschwätz, als sich die Tür öffnet und Vic hineinkommt. Ihr Gesprächspartner scheint zu den Umkleiden gegangen zu sein. Sie hat eine frische Uniform an und trocknet mit einem Handtuch ihre Haare. "Chief!" Sagt sie überrascht. "Hughes." Grüßt er. "Guter Einsatz?" "Ja, hat Spaß gemacht. Kind verloren bei Gasleck. Wandaufstemmen, Kind suchen, Leck finden. War witzig." Sagt sie leichtfertig und Lukas schnürt es die Brust zu. "Witzig würde ich es nun nicht nennen." Sagt er in seiner Chiefstimme, aber deutlich leiser als sonst. "Ich…." Beginnt Vic. "Schon gut Hughes. Sie sind mit Begeisterung dabei. Das ist gut. Nur seien sie vorsichtig, ja?" "Natürlich, Chief." "Ich meine es ernst, Victoria!" Er sieht sie durchdringend an. "Äh okay. Ich werde aufpassen." Sagt sie verwundert. Auch wenn sie sich schon geduzt hatten, war es Premiere während des Dienstes. "Ich geh runter zu Sullivan. Gute Schicht noch." "Danke." Vic weiß nicht, wie sie ihn jetzt ansprechen soll. Sie entschließt den Titel einfach wegzulassen. Das hat schon Mal funktioniert. Lukas lächelt ihr smart zu und geht. Sie kennt das Lächeln es war definitiv nicht das gleiche, dass er ihr früher gegeben hat. Es war anders, erreichte seine Augen, die kurz aufstrahlten und buchstäblich leuchteten. Vic schüttelt den Kopf. Das ist unmöglich. Sie konzentriert sich auf das Abendessen.

Nach der Schicht hatte Vic sich ausgeruht, bevor sie zum, von Ryan arrangierten, Date geht. Sie trifft den jungen Mann in einer Bar, die vor allem bei Paaren beliebt ist. "Hi, du musst Vic sein. Ich bin Tobi." "Hi. Ja. Ich freue mich dich kennenzulernen. Ryan hat viel von dir gesprochen." "Du darfst die Hälfte nicht glauben." Witzelt der Brünette. Das Gespräch dümpelt so dahin, es ist nichts spektakuläres und Vic langweilt sich ein wenig. Als Tobi irgendwann zur Toilette geht erregt ein Mann ihr Interesse. Vic geht zur Bar und stellt sich neben ihn. "Chief?" Fragt sie überrascht. "Vic! Hi!" Er strahlt sie an. "Was für eine Überraschung." Sagt er höflich. "Was machst du hier? Bist du alleine?" Fragt sie belustigt. "Schlechter Tag. Wollte nur was trinken und hier sind meistens keine Firefighter." Vic nickt. "Verstehe. Willst du darüber reden?" Sie setzt sich zu ihm. "Musst du nicht zu deinem Date zurück?" "Du könntest mich sprichwörtlich retten!" "So schlimm?" "19 versucht mich zu verkuppeln und Ryan hat da diesen Freund, der mich toll findet. Er ist aber mega langweilig und außerdem interessiere ich mich eigentlich für jemand anderes." Sie sieht ihn verstohlen an. "Ach ja?" Überraschung erscheint auf seinem Gesicht. "Irgendwie schon." Gesteht Vic. "Willst du was trinken?" Fragt Lukas plötzlich. "Gerne!" Erleichterung macht sich bei Vic breit. "Bier und Wodka?" Vic's Blick erweicht sich. "Bitte!" Lukas lächelt leicht und bestellt für sie. Die beiden unterhalten sich und lachen. Vic bemerkt nicht, dass ihr eigentliches Date mittlerweile von der Toilette zurück ist, sie mustert und dann verschwindet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie geht der Abend weiter?


	17. Das Spiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic und Lukas sind noch in der Bar.

"Entschuldigung, wir suchen noch Freiwillige für unser Barmatch heute Abend. Habt ihr Lust mitzumachen?" Fragt sie die Kellnerin. "Um was geht's?" Fragt sie Vic aufgeschlossen. "Ihr müsst nur ein paar Aufgaben lösen und das Gewinnerteam bekommt Freigetränke für den ganzen Abend." "Hört sich lustig an!" Vic grinst Lukas an. "Ich Vic, komm schon. Muss das sein?" Ziert sich Lukas. "Hey! Ich habe noch was gut bei dir!" "Ach ja?" Fragt er überrascht. "Du hast unser Date abgebrochen!" "Es war Arbeit!" "Du hättest mich mitnehmen sollen." Flötet sie und shakert auf ihrem Barhocker hin und her. "Na gut. Aber dann sind wir quitt!" Vic strahlt. "Cool. Ich schreibe euch auf." "Victoria und Lukas!" Antwortet er und sie notiert es sich.  
Es dauert nur einige Minuten, bis die Paare auf die kleine Bühne gerufen werden. Es sind 5 Pärchen und Pärchen im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Lukas kommt sich etwas fehl am Platz vor. Er ist nicht nur der älteste, sondern eigentlich auch der einzige, der nicht mit der Frau schläft, mit der er auf der Bühne ist. "So. Harry wie lange bist du schon mit Mathilde zusammen?" Fragt die Kellnerin. "5 Jahre." "Oh, wow. Und ihr kennt euch gut?" "Ich denke schon." "Gut. Finden wir es raus!" Alle 5 Männer stehen Oberkörper frei in einer Reihe. Sie tragen Masken und sowohl die Haare als auch das Gesicht ist verdeckt. "Wer ist dein Mann?" Die Frau sieht sich alle an und entscheidet sich für einen. Sie liegt falsch. Es folgen die nächsten drei Frauen. Zwei liegen auch falsch, eine erkennt ihren Mann. Nun ist Vic dran. Sie sieht sich die Männer genau an. Der erste ist zu klein. Der zweite hat einen kleinen Bauchansatz. Der dritte und der vierte sehen sich recht ähnlich. Nummer fünf hat einen zu dunklen Taint. Vic geht zurück zu Nummer drei und vier. Sie lässt ihre Augen über den Oberkörper schweifen und ihr fällt auf, dass bei Nummer vier am einen Arm eine kleine Wunde ist und am Schlüsselbein erkennt sie eine vertraute Narbe. Sie lächelt. "Nummer vier!" "Wir überprüfen!" Nummer vier zieht die Maske ab und Lukas strahlt sie an. "Und das ist richtig!" "Wie hast du mich erkannt?" Fragt Lukas überrascht Victoria, als sie sich kurz sprechen können. "Deine Narbe am Schlüsselbein." Vic lächelt ihn an und Lukas lächelt zurück. "Jesminda und Lester, ihr seit drei Jahre zusammen. Etwas kürzer als Harry und Mathilde, aber das hat ja nichts zu heißen. Wir werden sehen, wie ihr euch schlagt. Ab zur zweiten Runde. Wir gehen zum nächsten Sinn. Dem riechen." Die Männer stehen wieder in der Reihe und die Damen bekommen die Augen verbunden. Sie treten von vorne an die Männer heran, sollen riechen und ihren Mann erkennen. Vic ist wieder die letzte. Die Damen vor ihr taten sich sehr schwer und nur eine lag richtig. Lukas sieht Vic fasziniert zu. Dieses Mal ist er in der Mitte. Bei Nummer eins wirkt Vic überrascht. Nummer zwei scheint sie anzuwiedern. Dann kommt sie zu ihm. Lukas hält den Atem an. Er beäugt sie genau. Ein Lächeln bildet sich auf ihrem Gesicht. "Das ist Lukas!" Sagt sie entschlossen. "Willst du nicht erst die letzten beiden riechen?" Fragt die Kellnerin überrascht. "Nein, brauch ich nicht. Das ist Lukas. Definitiv!" "Gut. Wenn du dir so sicher bist, dann nimm die Augenbinde ab!" Vic tut es und Lukas strahlt sie an. "Du hast ein feines Näschen." Witzelt er. "Ich würde dich überall erkennen!" Gibt sie zu. Lukas lächelt. "Gut gemacht. So ein Paar hat bei beiden Aufgaben geplatzt. Freddy und Kessie, ihr seid leider raus!" Es stehen nur noch 4 Paare auf der Bühne. "Wir werden nochmal etwas leichter. Es geht ums hören. Die Damen bekommen die Augen verbunden und ihr Mann soll ihnen sagen, wie sehr er sie liebt." Das Prozedere wiederholt sich. Vic ist erneut die letzte. Als sie bei Lukas, am Ende der Reihe ankommt erstarrt sie. Er sieht sie liebevoll an. "Ich liebe dich, Victoria." Haucht er fast lautlos aus. Vic bekommt eine Gänsehaut. Natürlich kann sie ihn identifizieren. Das nächste Paar fliegt raus und ein weiteres Paar wird kurz vorgestellt. Sie sind schon 8 Jahre zusammen. "Okay. Es bleiben noch drei Paare und zwei Runden. Wir machen weiter mit dem taktilen. Ihr dürft euch jetzt anfassen!" In der Runde geht es darum, dass die Frauen mit verbundenen Augen Schulter, Nacken, Arme und Bauch der Männer abtasten dürfen um ihren zu erkennen. Ihre Vorgängerinnen landen bei Lukas, was Vic irgendwie eifersüchtig macht. Dann ist sie an der Reihe. Sie bekommt die Augen verbunden, die Männer stellen sich um. Vic beginnt beim ersten Mann und lässt ziemlich schnell die Hände fallen. Das ist viel zu knochig. Kein Lukas. Nummer zwei fühlt sich schon eher gut an, aber Vic ist sich sicher, dass es nicht Lukas ist. Sie geht zu Nummer drei. Vic grinst und beißt sich vor Freude auf die Lippen. Lukas beobachtet es neugierig. Vics Hände wandern langsam und neugierig über seine breiten Schultern, hinunter zu seinen Oberarmen, seiner Brust. Gott es fühlt sich gut an. Sie streift weiter zu seinem Bauch. Er sieht ihr zu und merkt, wie es ihn anstachelt, dass sie ihn so berührt. Dann zieht sie sich langsam zurück und gibt ihre Lösung. Auch diesmal liegt Vic richtig. Wieder muss ein Paar sie verlassen. "Lukas wie lange seit ihr schon zusammen?" Lukas sieht neugierig zu Vic die die rechte Schulter hochzieht. Was wohl heißen soll, dass es seine Wahl ist. "Naja… also eigentlich… sind wir nicht wirklich zusammen." Druckst er rum. "Seit ihr Ex-Partner?" Sie fragt überrascht. "Äh nein. Es ist eher so, dass Victoria…. Also sie arbeitet für mich." Lukas sieht etwas verlegen zu Vic. Die Bar geölt. Die Kellnerin lacht. "Wow! Geil! Das hätte ich nicht erwartet. Ihr seit echt gut. Ich bin dann vor allem auf die letzte Runde gespannt! Jetzt wird geschmeckt!" Lukas Augen weiten sich. Die erste Frau küsst ihren Mann und dann Lukas. Sie entscheidet sich für Lukas. Dann ist Vic an der Reihe. Schon beim Ankommen erkennt sie, dass es nicht Lukas ist. Er bekommt einen kurzen Schmatzer und fertig. Dann kommt Vic bei Lukas an. Ihr Herz schlägt schnell und eng in ihrem Hals. Es riecht nach Lukas. Sie kann seinen Bart spüren, als sie sich nähert. Ganz vorsichtig küsst sie ihn auf die Lippen. Lukas küsst sie zurück. Die Lippen bewegen sich übereinander. Vic lächelt in den Kuss hinein. Es fühlt sich so toll an. Sie Streifen nochmals über ihre Lippen, bevor sich Vic widerwillig zurück zieht. "Der zweite ist Lukas." "Und das ist RICHTIG!" Die Bar tobt. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du sie küssen würdest!" Gibt die Kellnerin zu und gratuliert den beiden. "Getränke gehen aufs Haus. Lasst es krachen!" Vic und Lukas verlassen die Bühne. Lukas bekommt ein paar Schulterklopfer von anderen Männern, bis sie an einem Tisch ankommen. "Ich hoffe es war okay, dass wir uns…." Stammelt Lukas. "Hey! Ich habe dich geküsst. Schon vergessen?" Sie grinst ihn an. "Ich müsste mich bei dir entschuldigen. Nicht du bei mir." "Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Es… es war gut." Versucht er zu umschreiben. "Nur gut?" Vic sieht ihn forschend an. "Nein, nicht nur gut." Gibt Lukas zu. "Würdest du…. Würdest du es widerholen wollen?" Fragt Vic unsicher, ob sie die Antwort hören will. Lukas greift nach ihrem Kieferwinkel und zieht sie zu sich, bevor er einen festen Kuss auf ihre Lippen pflanzt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe euch gefällt meine Erlösung?


	18. Gespräche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke spricht mit Sully 
> 
> Vic spricht mit Travis

Vic schmilzt förmlich gegen ihn. Die Lippen berühren sich, fordern, als Lukassicht zurück zieht. "Es tut mir Leid. Das war…. Unprofessionell. Ich…" Er steht schnell auf und verschwindet zu den Toiletten. Vic starrt ihm nach. Ist das sein verdammter Ernst? Was für ein Problem hat er? Außer dem öffentlichen, dass er ihr Chef ist und es verboten ist. Vic seufzt. Sie steht auf und verlässt die Bar.  
Was hat er sich dabei gedacht? Er ist ihr Chef! Verdammt nochmal er ist der Chief der ganzen Abteilung! Sie könnte sich über ihn beschweren, er würde seinen Job verlieren! Aber sie hat damit angefangen. Sie flirtet mit ihm. Soll er sich vielleicht doch darauf einlassen? Es scheint sie nicht zu stören. Im Gegenteil. Lukas seufzt. Diese Frau bringt ihn noch um den Versand. Er wäscht sich die Hände, damit er so tun kann, als ob er auf Toilette gewesen wäre und betritt erneut den Schankraum. Victoria ist verschwunden. Lediglich ihre SFD Mütze liegt noch auf der Bank am Tisch. Das einzige, was verrät, dass sie überhaupt da war. Lukas nimmt seine Jacke, zieht sie an und greift nach der Mütze. Sie liegt weich in seiner Hand. Was soll er damit tun? Während er die Mütze immer wieder in seiner Hand leicht hochwirft und fängt strömt der Duft von ihrem Shampoo zu seiner Nase. Er schließt die Augen und zieht den Duft ein. Verdammt! Er begehrt sie. Er will sie. Nur sie. Scheiße! Er seufzt erneut, steckt die Mütze in seine Gesäßtasche und geht. Er geht zum Truck und prüft sein Handy. Nichts. Wie auch, sie haben keine Nummern getauscht. Als sie bei ihm war, hatte sie seinen Kalender und sie trafen Absprachen. Falls etwas kurzfristig war ließ er sie anpieplen. Gedankenverloren fährt er nach Hause. 

Am nächsten Tag kommt Lukas unerwartet zu 19. Er muss mit jemandem reden und Jennifer fällt weg, da sie Vic kennt und die beiden eh schon auf dem Kieker hat. "Luke! Ist was passiert?" Fragt Sullivan überrascht. "Nein, ja." Er legt die Stirn Kraus und reibt sich gedankenverloren den Bart. "Hast du Zeit?" Fragt Lukas. "Klar. Komm wir holen Kaffee." Die beiden gehen nach oben.  
"Was suchst du Vic?" Fragt Travis. "Meine Mütze. Ich habe sie zu Hause nicht gefunden und gedacht ich hätte sie hier vergessen, aber hier ist sie auch nicht." "Wo warst du sonst noch?" "Nirgends. Nur…. Scheiße!" "Was?" "Das Date! Ich war in der Bar und muss sie dort vergessen haben!" Vic stöhnt und die beiden verlassen die Umkleide. "Die seh ich nie wieder! Verdammt! Ich mochte meine Mütze!" "Vielleicht bringt er sie dir ja." "Glaub ich nicht." Vic seufzt. "Warum? Ich meine nach deinem eingerissenen Mundwinkel zu urteilen müsst ihr zumindest rumgeknutscht haben, also kann es nicht so schlecht gewesen sein!" "War es auch nicht. Ich mag ihn. Aber… Er ist abgehauen!" "Uh, Au!" Travis verzieht das Gesicht. "Bye Bye Mütze!" "Chief!" Grüßt Travis die beiden Männer. "Montgomery, Hughes!" Vic erstarrt. "Sir!" Bekommt sie irgendwie zusammen. Die vier stehen voreinander und irgendwie ist die Stimmung angespannt. "Kaffee?" Erinnert Sullivan. "Ja! Kaffee!" Nimmt Lukas dankbar auf und sie gehen zum Barney. "Was war das?" Fragt Travis Vic leise. "Ich war einfach überrascht. Ich habe nicht mit ihm gerechnet." "Er ist der Chief! Er kann immer, überall auftauchen!" Sagt Travis irritiert. "Ich weiß. Ich war nur irgendwie überrascht. Ich meine gedanklich war ich noch beim Date von gestern. Ich habe einfach kurz gebraucht." Travis nickt.   
"Also was gibt's?" Fragt Sullivan, als beide sich Kaffee genommen haben. "Lass uns runter gehen." "Oh?" Macht er überrascht. "Etwas prikäres?" "Nicht prikär, aber privat." "Okay." Die beiden verlassen das Barney und gehen zurück in Sullivan Büro. Sully schließt die Tür und lehnt sich an den Schreibtisch. Luke lehnt gegen das Seitboard an der Wand. "Also was willst du mir erzählen?" Fragt Robert nach einiger Zeit. "Ich… also… da war diese Situation…" "Eine Frau?!" Robert mustert Lukas Miene. "Definitiv eine Frau! Was ist passiert?" Fragt er. "Wir haben uns in der Bar getroffen und es kam dazu, dass wir uns irgendwie geküsst haben." Sullivan sieht ihn verwirrt an. "Wie kann es irgendwie dazu kommen?" "Sie wollte bei diesem Barspiel mitmachen und eine Aufgabe war sich zu küssen." Erklärt Lukas schnell. "DU und Barspiele?" Sully sieht ihn unwirklich an, bevor er in Schallendes Gelächter ausbricht. "Aber um den Kuss geht es nicht. Nach dem Spiel haben wir uns nochmals geküsst." "Und?" "Es… es war wirklich schön. Ich habe es genossen. Ich mag sie." "Ja und was ist das Problem?" Robert sieht verwundert zu Lukas, der das Gesicht verzieht. "Nein! Sag mir nicht, dass es jemand aus der Abteilung ist!" Lukas sieht zu Boden. "Luke! Sie könnte sich über dich beschweren!" "Ich weiß!" "Das könnte dich deinen Job kosten!" "Ich weiß!" "Und ihre Karriere!" "Ich weiß!" Sullivan reibt sich mit der rechten Hand die Augen. "Was ist weiter passiert?" "Nichts. Ich bin auf die Toilette und als ich wieder kam war sie weg." Robert stöhnt. "Aber du bekommst sie nicht aus dem Kopf?" Lukas schüttelt den Kopf. "Dann hast du zwei Möglichkeiten. Vergiss sie oder rede mit ihr. Frag sie was sie möchte, was sie erwartet, wie sie sich das vorstellt und geh damit offen zur Personalabteilung. Vielleicht hast du Glück und sie erlauben es. Wenn nicht….. wenn nicht wirst du zwischen ihr und deinem Job wählen müssen." Lukas nickt langsam. "Danke Sully!" "Schon gut!" Seufzt dieser. "Willst du mir was über sie erzählen?" Lukas schüttelt den Kopf. "Okay. Versprich mir nur dass es nicht Frankel ist!" "Sully!" "Schon gut. Wollte nur sicher gehen." Sie verabschieden sich und Lukas verlässt die Station.


	19. Die Mütze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da ich nicht weiß, ob ich morgen dazu kommen, gibt es heute zwei Kapitel.
> 
> Viel Spaß damit.

Victoria hat nach der Schicht zu Hause geduscht. Sie trauert immernoch um ihre Mütze. Sie kann zwar bei der Kleiderkammer eine neue beantragen, aber die wäre dann von der neuen Kollektion, die Vic nicht so sehr mag und sie bräuchte auch wieder ewig, bis das starre Material weich und anschmiegsam geworden ist. Sie will sich gerade etwas zu Essen machen, als es an der Tür klopft. Vic sieht überrascht zur Wohnungstür. Sie erwartet eigentlich niemanden. Sie geht hin und öffnet. Es steht eine schlichte Papiertasche vor ihrer Tür. Vic hebt sie auf, öffnet sie und zieht ihre Mütze heraus. Sie starrt sie an, dann tritt Lukas in ihr Sichtfeld. Er hat Essenstüten in der Hand. "Lukas!" Sagt Vic überrascht. "Darf ich reinkommen?" Fragt er etwas verlegen. "Ja, Komm rein." Vic tritt zur Seite und er betritt ihre Wohnung. "Ich habe koreanisch mitgebracht, wenn du möchtest." "Gerne." Vic geht in die Küche und richtet Teller. Lukas folgt ihr. Schweigend geben sie auf, setzen sich und beginnen zu essen. "Danke für meine Mütze. Ich habe sie gesucht." "Gerne. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du sie so magst." "Wie kommst du darauf?" "Ich habe dich mit Montgomery sprechen hören." "Oh. Ich…. Er weiß nicht, dass ich über dich gesprochen habe!" Lukas nickt. "Dachte ich mir." Sie essen schweigend zu Ende, Vic stellt die Teller in die Spüle und reicht Lukas noch ein Bier. "Danke." Lukas nimmt es gerne. Vic steht ihm gegenüber an die Theke gelehnt. Lukas sitzt seitlich auf seinem Stuhl. "Ich…. Ich habe das ernst gemeint, also… dass." Beginnt sie. "Du mich magst?" Fragt Lukas vorsichtig. Vic nickt und schaut ihn an. Lukas lächelt leicht. Er steht auf und stellt sich ihr Gegenüber. Er blickt ihr in die Augen. "Ich mag dich auch." Gesteht Lukas endlich. Vic starrt ihm förmlich in die blauen Augen. Sie könnte darin versinken. Sie stehen nun nur einen Schritt auseinander. Sie könnte ihn berühren. "Wenn…. Wenn ich dich jetzt küsse, lässt du mich dann einfach wieder stehen?" Fragt Vic leise und sieht zu Boden. Es hat sie verletzt, dass er einfach verschwunden war. "Ich werde dich nie wieder einfach stehen lassen." Sagt er. "Warum hast du es gemacht?" Lukas atmet tief ein und lässt die Luft ausströmen, während er sich verlegen die Haare durchwuschelt. "Ich hatte Angst. Ich hatte Angst, dass ich was falsches getan habe, Angst, dass du dich entscheidest mich zu melden. Angst, dass ich meinen Job verliere oder deine Karriere zerstöre." "Und nun hast du keine Angst mehr?" Fragt Vic neugierig. "Nein!" Lukas strahlt und kommt den letzten Schritt zu ihr. Er greift um ihre Tallie und zieht sie zu sich. Sie starren sich in die Augen. "Nein, ich habe keine Angst mehr, weil es sich lohnt. Egal wie es zwischen uns weitergeht, egal ob es weitergeht. Es ist mir das Risiko wert. Du bist mir das Risiko wert!" Dann lehnt er sich nach vorne und berührt endlich ihre Lippen. Seine eine Hand liegt sanft an ihrem Kiefer, während die andere locker auf ihren Hüften ruht. Vic genießt den sanften Kuss. Er ist zärtlich und mit so viel Gefühl. Beide bewegen sich über die Lippen des anderen. Sie öffnen leicht die Lippen und aus dem zaghaften Kuss wird ein ungeduldiges knutschen. Nach einiger Zeit löst sich Lukas von ihr. "Sollen wir vielleicht ins Wohnzimmer oder so? Ich denke es ist ein wenig unbequem." Vic grinst. "Wir können auch ins Schlafzimmer." Haucht sie und sieht ihn kess an. "Wohnzimmer hört sich doch ganz gut an." Vic verdreht die Augen, nimmt seine Hand und schlägt den Weg zum Schlafzimmer ein. "Vic!" Ermahnt er sie. "Stimmt. Du warst schon Mal hier!" Erinnert sie sich und geht ins Wohnzimmer. Ihren Plan wird sie wann anders durchführen.   
Sie setzen sich auf die Couch, Vic lehnt seitlich an der Lehne und sieht Lukas an. Ein Bein hat sie vor sich aufgestellt und ihre Arme darum gelegt. Lukas hat seinen Arm auf der Lehne und betrachtet Vic. "Weißt du eigentlich, dass du wunderschön bist?" Sie lacht. "Ach, bin ich das?" "Ja! Du bist unheimlich schön." Vic kichert. "Du siehst auch nicht schlecht aus. Ich meine, ich habe ja schon was gesehen, was nur definitiv gefallen hat." Lukas schmollt spielerisch. "Das wird sich bestimmt ändern." Meint er leichtfertig und sie lacht. "Bestimmt." Vic legt den Kopf an die Lehne und betrachtet Lukas einfach. "Was ist?" Er lacht. "Nichts. Ich mag es einfach dich zu sehen." Er grinst. "Ich mag es auch, dich zu sehen. Aber das mag ich mehr." Er beugt sich vor und küsst sie liebevoll. "MMM. Ich mag das auch." Schnurrt Vic und greift nach Lukas Nacken, um ihn bei sich zu halten. Der Kuss wird leidenschaftlicher, bis Vic sich irgendwann nach hinten umfallen lässt und Lukas mitnimmt. Er liegt förmlich auf ihr, während sie sich küssen. Vic fordert mehr und beginnt Lukas Kieferwinkel und Hals zu küssen. Sie merkt, wie er sich beginnt zu regen. "Vic! Bitte!" Protestiert er. Sie sieht ihn überrascht an. "Wir haben gerade gesagt, dass wir von mögen, wir wissen nicht, wohin das geht. Ich will dich einfach nicht ausnutzen." "Du nutzt mich nicht aus und du missbraucht auch nicht deine Position oder so. Ich bin ein williger Teilnehmer und ich stimme dem zu. Lukas, ich bin eine erwachsene Frau und ich bin die Definition der Zustimmung." Er sieht ihr in die Augen und Vic kann sehen wie seine Fassade zu bröckeln beginnt. "Lukas! Ich will mit dir schlafen. Ich will dich ganz fühlen. Bitte." Nun ist sie weg. Hungrig küsst er sie und Vic merkt, wie er sich ganz aufbaut. Er greift nach ihrem Shirt und zieht es nach oben. Er hilft ihr es auszuziehen und erstarrt, als er sie im BH vor sich liegen sieht. "Du bist so schön." Er küsst ihren Hals hinunter zum Schlüsselbein. Vic öffnet sein Hemd und streift es ihm ab. Dann öffnet sie seinen Gürtel und schiebt seine Hose nach unten. Ihre folgt. Zwischen zwei Küssen kommt ein "Schlafzimmer?" Von Vic und Lukas steht auf. Er nimmt sie hoch und trägt sie zum Bett. Lukas legt Vic vorsichtig an und öffnet ihren BH. Er liebkost ihre Brüste, lässt sich Zeit, bevor er nach unten wandert. Er verteilt Küsse über ihren Bauch bis zum Saum ihres Höschens. Ein letzter prüfenden Blick. Ja sie genießt es. Vic windet sich vor Vorfreude, stöhnt und seufzt. Er zieht ihr langsam die Pantie aus. Küsst ihren Oberschenkel nach oben und beginnt Vic zu erfreuen. Es dauert auch nicht lang, bis sie zum ersten Mal nach Luft schnappt, seinen Namen ruft und auch zusammenkrampft. Lukas beginnt von neuem, baut erneut ihr Hoch auf, berührt dabei ihre Brüste und Vic explodiert erneut. "Oh Gott!" Sie atmet schwer, was Lukas ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zaubert. Sie zieht ihn zu sich hoch, küsst ihn hungrig, schmeckt ihn und sich selbst, was sie noch mehr anturnt. Vic zieht an seinen Shorts und hilft Lukas sich zu entledigen. Dann legt sie sich bereitwillig hin und erwartet ihn sehnsüchtig. Lukas blickt nochmals zu ihr und sieht ihre Lust. Schnell sind die letzten Zweifel vergessen und er dringt in sie ein. Vic stöhnt auf. Es fühlt sich so verdammt gut an. Lukas bewegt sich langsam in ihr. Zieht sich zurück um dann wieder voll in die einzutauchen. Seine blauen Augen sind fast schwarz. Vic drückt ihren Kopf in die Kissen und kommt ein drittes Mal. Als sie von ihrem Hoch unten ist, erhöht Lukas sein Tempo und sie kommen zusammen. Zufrieden und kraftlos lässt sich Lukas auf sie fallen. "Das war Wahnsinn!" Keucht Vic. "Und wie." Stimmt Lukas ihr zu. "Bereust du es?" Erkundigt er sich. "Nein. Auf keinen Fall." Lukas zieht sich zurück und greift nach den Tempos neben dem Bett. Er geht zwischen ihre Beine, wischt sein Sperma so gut es geht weg und küsst sie auf ihre Klitoris. Vic sieht ihn überrascht an. "Was?" Lacht Lukas. "Du bist… einzigartig!" Stellt sie fest. Er grinst kommt nach oben und küsst sie. "Willst du bleiben?" Fragt Vic und streicht ihm durch die Haare. "Gerne. Wenn du mich lässt." "Ich hätte es sonst nicht angeboten!" Er grinst und hüllt sie beide in ihre Decke. Lukas liegt auf dem Rücken und Vic kuschelt sich an ihn, ihr Kopf ruht auf seiner Brust, direkt neben ihrer linken Hand. Lukas hat einen Arm um sie gelegt und küsst sie zärtlich auf ihr Haar. "Ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen." Sagt Vic leise. "An was?" "Dich, das alles. Ich freue mich drauf, neben dir aufzuwachen und es zu widerholen." "Also besser als deine Zahnbürste?" Fragt er und grinst sie wissend an. Vic sieht in entsetzt an. "Du weißt?" "Natürlich weiß ich es. Du vergisst, dass ich mein Zimmer neben deinem hatte." "Gott. Das ist mir peinlich!" Vic nimmt ihre Hände vors Gesicht. "Warum? Wir hatten beide unseren Spaß." "Du bist cool damit?" Er zuckt mit den Schultern. "Warum nicht? Es ist ja kein Ersatz für mich. Hoffe ich zumindest." "Unter keinen Umständen!" "Also. Vielleicht lässt du mich das nächste Mal ja zusehen oder wir könnten deine Zahnbürste zusammen benutzen." Sie sieht ihn perplex an. "Du würdest es wollen? Dass ich vor dir…" Lukas lacht. "Victoria. Ich bin nicht von einem Gerät eingeschüchtert und ich finde es wahnsinnig heiß, dass du so selbstbewusst und unerschrocken bist. Du kümmerst dich um dich selbst. Ja und? Ist doch sexy!" Vic starrt ihn an. "Ich… wow… ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Ich meine bisher war es immer so, dass die Jungs davon nichts wissen wollten. Aber du…. Du bist anders. Lukas Ripley du bist mega!" Lukas grinst, zieht sie in einen Kuss. "Ich hoffe, dass ich dir gerecht werden kann." "Oh das wirst du! Ich bin mir da ziemlich sicher!" Grinst Vic. "Ach ja?" "Oh ja! Du bist nicht wie die anderen. Du bist kein Junge mehr, sondern ein Mann. Gott ich mag es mit dir zu schlafen." "Wir haben erst einmal." "Ja trotzdem. Ich glaube… ich denke wir werden viel Spaß miteinander haben." Sie strahlt ihn an. "Ich mag dich wirklich Victoria." "Ich dich auch, Lukas!" Er küsst sie nochmals und beide kuscheln sich in ihr Bett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe ihr seid damit zufrieden. Sie haben sich. Endlich xD
> 
> Was aber nicht heißt, dass sie es einfach haben werden.


	20. Das Bild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic und Lukas werden wach und sie überrascht ihn

Am nächsten Morgen erwacht Victoria in seinen Armen. Eng an ihn gekuschelt. "Morgen." Sagt Lukas und lächelt sie an. "Morgen." Vic strahlt. "Na? Was hast du heute vor?" "Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht geh ich ein bisschen laufen mit Maya und Andy. Ich meine du musst eh arbeiten. Musst du dich oder?" "Ja. Leider. Aber ich wollte etwas früher Schluss machen." Vic lehnt halb sitzend auf ihm. "Und du kommst dann her?" "Du kannst auch gerne zu mir kommen. Ich meine wenn du möchtest. Jennifer ist abgereist und…." "Gerne." Vic küsst ihn kurz. "Ist das alles was ich bekomme?" "Hmmm. Du bekommst mehr, wenn ich ein Bild bekomme!" "Für was willst du ein Bild?" Fragt Lukas überrascht. "Ich mag es dich zu sehen und ich hätte gerne was von dir." Lukas lächelt. "Okay." Vic lehnt sich an seine Brust und macht das Selfie. "Willst du es sehen?" Lukas nickt. Vic ruft es auf und zeigt es ihm. "Ist wirklich schön." Vic nickt. "Ja, es ist wirklich süß." Stimmt Vic zu und speichert es ab. "Denkst du dran, es zu sichern?" "Natürlich." Victoria stellt ihr Handy neu ein und legt ein neues Passwort fest. "Ich brauche noch deine Nummer!" "Stimmt!" Lukas gibt sie ihr und Vic speichert sie unter Mr. Cap ab. "Mütze?" Lacht Lukas, der ihr zuschaut. "Ja soll ich Ripley schreiben?" "Besser nicht!" Lacht Lukas. "Also!" Vic klingelt ihn an. "Wann musst du los?" "Eigentlich jetzt. Ich will zu Hause noch duschen." "Du könntest hier duschen." Schlägt Vic vor. "Und dann die dreckigen Klamotten anziehen?" "Hmmm." "Ich werde mir für die nächste Nacht ein paar Kleider ins Auto legen." "Okay." Sagt Vic und schmollt ein wenig. "Hey. Glaub mir. Ich täte nichts lieber als mit dir zu duschen. Aber…" "Schon gut." Vic seufzt und steht auf. Lukas mag es nicht die so zu sehen. Schnell schlüpft er hinter ihr ins Bad und küsst ihren Nacken. "Ich dachte du hast nichts zum Anziehen." "Habe ich auch nicht. Aber du bist so niedergeschlagen. Ich will dich fröhlich hinterlassen. Also werde ich mit dir duschen gehen." Vic strahlt. Lukas küsst dich leidenschaftlich und die beiden wandern unter die Dusche. Nach dem gründlichen saubermachen und einer Runde schmutzig werden, macht sich Lukas fertig. Sie verabschieden sich und er geht. Lukas fährt zu Hause vorbei und zieht sich um, bevor er auf die Arbeit geht.

Lukas und Victoria verabreden sich weiter. Sie lernen sich immer mehr kennen und nach einigen Wochen mit Spaß, Fernseh schauen und erzählen, sowie Ausflügen haben die beiden ihren Weg gefunden. Lukas arbeitet länger, wenn Vic in der Schicht ist. Bereitschaft legt er auf Tage, an denen sie fix frei hat und kurz arbeitet er, wenn Vic nach Hause kommt. So sehen sich die beiden am meisten und können ihre Zeit gut nutzen. Die meiste Zeit verbringen sie in Vics Wohnung. Schauen Filme, kuscheln, kochen zusammen, lieben sich. Aber Lukas achtet auch darauf Vic in die Öffentlichkeit zu bringen. Zwar nicht an Feuerwehrplätze, aber er geht gerne mit ihr wandern oder ins Astrodiner. 

Victoria und ihr Team sind heute wieder in der Schicht. Maya, Andy und Vic waren gestern aus, Lukas hatte Bereitschaft und es war vorherzusehen, dass der Brand auf der Müllkippe, der am Vortag begonnen hatte, ihn noch beschäftigte. Also waren die drei Mädchen etwas trinken gegangen. "Hast Vic dir schon die Bilder geschickt?" Fragt Maya. "Ne. Ich glaube sie hat es vergessen." Antwortet Andy. "Schade. Ich hätte sie gerne gesehen." "Hol dich einfach schnell ihr Handy. Es liegt bestimmt in ihrer Koje, auf dem Bett." Sagt Andy. "Aber ich kann doch nicht einfach ihr Handy nehmen." "Vic stört das nicht. Erstens wühlen wir nicht drin rum und zweitens wir sind es. Vic hat keine Geheimnisse vor uns!" "Na gut. Ich hole es!" Maya steht auf, geht in das Zimmer und kommt mit Vics Handy in der Hand ins Barney zurück. "Und du denkst wirklich, dass es okay ist?" Fragt Maya und reicht Andy das Smartphone. "Vic hat meinen Fingerabdruck gespeichert. Also wüsste ich nicht, was dagegen spricht." Maya nickt. Andy entsperrt das Gerät und öffnet die Bildergalerie. "Ich komme in den Ordner nicht rein!" Stellt Andy überrascht fest. "Was?" Maya sieht sie überrascht an. "Die Galerie ist extra gesichert. Er will ein Passwort!" "Ein Passwort? Seit wann sperrt Vic ihre Bilder?" Maya ist fassungslos. "Keine Ahnung. Aber es ist schon seltsam irgendwie." "Ja. Ist es!" "Wir müssen wohl warten, bis sie zurück kommt." "Sieht so aus." Andy legt das Handy auf den Tisch und sie warten auf Vics Ankunft.  
"Hi Leute!" Grüßt Vic gut gelaunt. "Hi Vic. Wir wollten die Bilder anschauen. Warum hast du deine Galerie gesperrt?" Fragt Andy überrascht. "Äh. Ich habe einfach Bilder, die niemand etwas angehen und deswegen gesperrt." Sagt Vic leichtfertig. Sie entsperrt ihre Galerie und schickt Andy die Bilder. "Und welche Bilder sollen das bitte sein?" Fragt Maya überrascht. "Wenn es nicht privat wäre, hätte ich sie nicht gesperrt!" Vic grinst, nimmt ihr Smartphone und geht. "Was war das?" Fragt Andy. "Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht hat sie Nacktbilder gemacht!" Schießt die Blondine hervor. "Maya!" Stöhnt Andy. "Was? Was für Bilder sollen es sonst sein?" "Woher soll ich das Wissen? Aber es ist wohl privat. Also sollten wir es einfach so stehen lassen." Sie zuckt mit der Schulter.


	21. Konkurrenz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic und ihr Team feiern zusammen im Grey Sloan

Das Team sitzt wenig später entspannt im Barney. "Ah, Miranda lässt euch schön grüßen. Ich soll euch zu ihrer Geburtstagsfeier in der Klinik einladen. Wir beginnen morgen nach der Schicht mit einem Brunch und enden irgendwann in der Nacht bei Joes. Die Gästezahl und wer da ist variiert die ganze Eifersüchtig, je nachdem wer in den OP muss und so." Erklärt Ben. "Cool. Klingt lustig." Antwortet Dean. "Dann lernen wir ja Mal deine ehemaligen Kollegen kennen!" Freut sich Maya. "Endlich Mal andere Leute, außer Polizisten!" Meint Andy sarkastisch. "Nicht jeder von uns ist on und Off mit Ryan." Erklärt Vic. "Wann hast du denn das letzte Mal jemanden mit nach Hause genommen?" Fragt Andy genervt. Vic verdreht nur die Augen. "Du nimmst nie jemanden mit heim? Warum prahlst du dann die ganze Zeit?" Fragt Travis überrascht. "Wir waren noch bei Mirandas Feier! Bringen wir was mit? Es wäre unhöflich mit nicht zu kommen!" Wendet sich Vic an Ben. "Nein nein. Alles gut. Miranda will euch kennenlernen. Also ganz entspannt." Das Gespräch geht so vor sich hin, bis das Abendessen endet.  
Der Rest der Schicht plätschert vor sich hin und alle verabschieden sich am nächsten Morgen, um sich zu Hause zu richten, Vic hinterlässt Lukas einen Zettel in ihrer Wohnung. Er weiß wo der Ersatzschlüssel liegt und sie erreicht ihn auf dem Handy nicht. Also für den Notfall sollte es reichen.  
Sie duscht, zieht sich an, schminkt und frisiert sich. Zufrieden betrachtet Vic sich im Spiegel und zieht ihre Schuhe an. Dann verlässt sie die Wohnung.  
Im Krankenhaus ist viel los. Ben erwartet sein Team schon und bringt sie in die Cafeteria, wo ein großes Buffet aufgebaut ist. Miranda springt förmlich umher, begrüßt Gäste, weißt Angestellte ein und sorgt für genug Nachschub. "Ah, 19. Hi, schön euch zu sehen. Ich freue mich, dass es geklappt hat." "Das sind Andy, Dean, Maya, Jack, Vic und Travis." Stellt Ben vor. "Hi. Ben hat gesagt, dass ihr alle, bis auf Travis frei seit. Sehr euch um. Im Grey Sloan gibt es genug freie Personen und ich würde behaupten, dass die meisten Partien gut sind." Sagt Miranda mit einem breiten Grinsen. "Nehmt euch zu Essen und zu trinken!" Sagt Ben und Miranda geht schon weiter. "Nehmt es ihr nicht übel. Sie wünscht allen, das was wir haben. Ignoriert es einfach." Sagt er noch und folgt ihr dann. Vic schmunzelt. "Sollen wir was essen?" Fragt sie dann. "Du denkst nur ans Essen!" Stöhnt Andy belustigt und das Team geht zum Buffet. Sie nehmen sich Essen und Trinken und gehen zu einem freien Tisch. "Ich werde Mal kurz verschwinden." Meint Vic und verlässt die Gruppe Richtung WC.   
"19. Was für eine Überraschung!" Hören sie hinter sich. "Captain!" Begrüßt Maya Sullivan. "Was machen sie denn hier?" Fragt Andy überrascht. "Ich weiß, man will seinen Chef nicht auch noch nach Feierabend sehen. Ich wurde als plus 1 mitgebracht. Ein Freund meinte ich müsse mehr unter Leute." Sagt er und deutet mit der Hand irgendwo in den Raum. "Oh okay. Ich wollte nicht implizieren, dass wir sie nicht sehen wollen. Ich war lediglich überrascht, da sie ja erst zurückgekommen sind und so." Versucht Andy zu retten. "Schon gut, Herrera! Lassen sie sich einfach nicht stören." Vic ist unterdessen von der Toilette fertig und betritt erneut die Cafeteria. "Tschuldigung. Ist das ihre?" Vic dreht sich herum und sieht Jackson Avery hinter sich stehen, der ihre Handtasche in den Händen hält. "Oh vielen Dank. Ich habe selten eine Tasche dabei und muss sie vergessen haben." "Kein Problem. Nun haben sie sie ja wieder. Ja danke." "Möchten sie etwas trinken?" "Äh, mein Team sitzt da hinten, also…" "Ach kommen sie. Nur einen Kaffee, weil ich ihre Tasche gefunden habe." "Na gut. Ein Kaffee." Vic folgt ihm, die beiden holen sich Kaffee und setzen sich in eine Sitzgruppe. Sie unterhalten sich ungezwungen, bis Marc Sloan auftaucht. Er erblickt die junge Schönheit und gestellt sich mit seinem Kaffee zu ihnen. "Hallo, Marc Sloan." Sagt er schlicht und grinst Vic an. "Marc." Sagt Jackson knapp. "Über was redet ihr?" "Vic ist bei der Feuerwehr!" "Ah, dann arbeitest du jetzt mit Ben zusammen?" "Ja genau. Er war mein Neuling." "Also so wie Jackson meiner war." Jetzt grinst er breit, während Jackson die Augen verdreht. Marc lehnt sich zurück und legt seinen Arm auf die Lehne hinter Vic. Ihr wird jetzt erst klar, dass er so nah ist. Für ihren Geschmack zu nah.   
"Sollen wir Vic helfen?" Fragt Jack und nickt zu der Gruppe. "Sie wird mit Slogan schon klarkommen." Antwortet Andy und beobachtet sie weiter. "20 auf Avery, dass er sie verteidigt." "20 darauf dass er den Schwanz einzieht." "Vic nimmt Avery mit!" Sullivan schüttelt nur den Kopf. Kindergarten.  
Avery legt seine Hand auf ihr Knie. "Wir können woanders hin gehen, wenn du dich hier nicht wohl fühlst." Sagt er mit einem Blick auf Marc. "Als ob Vic nicht wüsste, wer die bessere Partie ist!" Sie schaut zwischen den beiden hin und her. "Marc komm schon. Vic ist weder deine Altersklasse noch dein Typ. Du willst nur nicht, dass ich mich mit ihr unterhalten kann." Sagt Jackson genervt. "Woher willst du meinen Typ kennen. Du bist erst seit ein paar Monaten hier." Kontert Marc.  
"Über wen spekulieren wir?" Fragt plötzlich eine Stimme amüsiert und 19 dreht sich geschockt um. "Chief!" Ruft Travis auf. "Über mich? Dann seht ihr aber in die falsche Richtung." Sagt er belustigt und folgt den Blicken des Team. Ihm stockt fast der Atem. Er sieht Victoria in engen Jeans, mit dem definitiv BH losen Top und Pumps zwischen Avery und Sloan sitzen. Der ältere hat seinen Arm um sie gelegt und der jüngere verarscht ihr Knie. "Finden wir das gut?" Knurrt Lukas und das Team ist überrascht von der plötzlichen Stimmungsänderung. "Vic kommt ganz gut alleine zurecht." Meint Dean. "Sieht für mich nicht so aus." Das Team sieht Ripley irritiert an, dann zu Vic. Sie scheint sich tatsächlich unwohl zu fühlen. Alina lässt seine Hand auf ihre Schulter rutschen und Vic zuckt kurz zusammen. Das reicht und Ripley stürzt auf die Gruppe zu. "Hughes, ein Wort bitte." "Natürlich Chief!" Vic steht auf und folgt ihm, ohne sich umzudrehen. Lukas führt sie vor die Cafeteria. "Danke, ich wusste nicht wie ich die beiden Böcke loswerden soll." Sie geht einen Schritt auf ihn zu, doch Lukas weicht zurück. "Ich würde gerne, Vic. So gerne. Du bist so sexy, so verdammt heiß, aber 19 beobachtet uns. Zumindest mich. Ich bin in ihrem Blickwinkel." Vic nickt. "Dann sehen wir uns später?" "Tun wir. Und halt dich von den beiden fern. Slogan nimmt alles mit ins Bett und Avery ist ein Idiot." Sie schmunzelt. "Ich merke es mir." Er nickt. "Ich kann dich allein lassen?" "Kannst du." "Gott, warum ziehst du dich nur so sexy an!" "Ich bin nicht so sexy!" "Du trägst definitiv keinen BH!" Argumentiert Lukas. Vic zuckt mit den Schultern und geht zurück zu 19.   
"Was wollte Ripley?" Fragt Andy. "Mich vor Sloan und Avery retten und warnen." Erklärt Vic und setzt sich zu ihrem Team. Ripley stößt kurze Zeit später wieder zu ihnen. Er muss kurz auf der Toilette gewesen sein um seine Beule zu verstecken. "Vic, hast du kurz?" Nashorn steht in Einsatzkleidung vor ihr. "David? Was machst du hier?" "RTW. Hab gerade Pause und wollte mir Kaffee holen. Also hast du kurz?" Vic atmet ein. "Ja klar." Stößt sie auf und geht mit ihm zum Kaffeestand. "Du siehst gut aus." "Danke." "Ich meine es wirklich so. Du bist in Zivil sehr hübsch." "Du bist bestimmt nicht gekommen um mir das zu sagen oder David?" "Äh nein, ich wollte fragen, warum du nicht angerufen hast. Hast du jemanden? Ich habe dich mit den Ärzten gesehen." "Was nein? Sie kenne ich erst seit heute." "Also warum hast du dann nicht angerufen?" "David. Es es würde einfach nicht passen. Es hat nichts mit dir perse zu tun."  
"Man kann sie wirklich nicht aus den Augen lassen, oder?" Kommentiert Lukas. "Oh, dass macht nichts. Mayhorn hat Vic seine Nummer schon Mal zugesteckt. Er steht total auf sie und Vic hatte damals schon überlegt ihn zu treffen. Ich meine beide sind ranglos und arbeiten auf verschiedenen Stationen. Also von daher…" "Schon gut Herrera. Ich wusste nur nicht, dass sie sich für ihn interessiert." Sagt Lukas und versucht lässig zu klingen. "Oh, Mr. Mannlenket? Wer nicht!" Fragt Maya und macht es Lukas nicht gerade leichter dem Treiben ruhig zuzusehen. Vic verabschiedet sich und David reicht ihr erneut seine Nummer. Vic ist auf dem Weg zurück zu ihrem Tisch, als sich Sloan wieder zu ihr begibt. Lukas verdreht die Augen. 'Common!' Denkt er sich. "Vic versucht ihn abzuwimmeln, doch er legt seinen Arm um ihre Tallie. Bevor Lukas reagieren kann ist David bei ihr und reißt Marc von ihr weg. Avery setzt sich auch dazwischen und zwischen den dreien beginnt eine Lautstärke Diskussion. Vic schüttelt nur den Kopf und verlässt die Cafeteria. "Ich glaube Vic hat keine große Lust mehr auf Dating im Grey sloan." Lacht Andy. "Scheint so." Erwidert Maya. Ripley stöhnt innerlich und verlässt die Gruppe unbemerkt. Er folgt Vic nach draußen und findet sie im Gang zur Capelle. "Hi." Sagt er leise und tritt hinter sie. "Lukas!" Vic atmet erleichtert auf. "Ich will nicht, also keinen von denen." "Ich weiß, ich weiß. Alles gut. Ich hatte nur nicht erwartet, dass ich so viele Konkurrenten habe. Wobei sie sich gerade selbst ausstechen, also bleibe wohl doch nur ich übrig." Er lächelt sie an. "Geht es dir gut?" Fragt er besorgt. "Ja. Jetzt schon. Ich meine, du passt auf mich auf. Alles ist gut." Bestätigt sie. "Okay. Aber über das Top müssen wir später reden." "Nur über das Top?" Lukas sieht sie irritiert an. "Es fehlt nicht nur der BH!" Haucht Vic ihm ins Ohr. "Verdammt Victoria!" Keucht Lukas. Er heißt die Zähne fest zusammen und atmet tief durch, damit er Vic nicht sofort in den nächsten Schrank zerrt. "Ich denke wir sollten zurück." Sagt sie. "Sollten wir." Bestätigt Lukas. Vic geht an ihm vorbei, streift seinen Arm. "Ich mag dich, Lukas. Danke." Sagt sie leise, dann grinst sie ihn an, beißt sich grinsend auf die Lippe und geht. Lukas starrt ihr perplex nach. Gott sie macht ihn wahnsinnig.


	22. eifersüchtiger Freund vs besorgter Chef

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas hält es nicht mehr aus und es kommt zu einer aufwirbelnden Situation

Vic geht an den drei Streithähnen vorbei, die als noch nicht bemerkt haben, dass sie überhaupt weg war. "Vic! Jetzt entscheide dich und sag es uns!" Fordert David. "Keinen von euch. Danke und Tschüß." "Was?" Marc stellt sich ihr leicht in den Weg. "Ich habe es gesagt. Ich will und werde mit keinem von euch schlafen!" Sagt sie erneut und versucht an Marc vorbei zu kommen, der sie in Schach hält. Avery und David schauen nur perplex zu. Marc greift nach ihrer Hand. Vic reagiert schnell und zieht sie weg. Sie dreht sich gekonnt um ihn und steht nun mit dem Rücken zu ihm, allerdings an seiner Rückseite. Marc dreht sich genauso und versucht Vic zu halten, erwischt allerdings nur noch ihren Po. Jetzt ist es bei Lukas komplett aus. Er sieht rot! Riptide stürzt auf die Gruppe zu und schubst Marc zurück. "Was soll das, hä? Verstehst du kein Nein?" Fragt Lukas sauer und stellt sich zwischen die beiden. Vic dreht sich erschrocken um, die Hand schon zum Schlag ausholend, bremst sie sich gerade noch, bevor sie Lukas schlägt. "Ach halt dich raus Ripley! Bei dir ist doch eh tote Hose!" Meint Marc. Lukas ignoriert es. "Und Vic hätte ihre Meinung bestimmt geändert, wenn du nicht Mal wieder Superheld spielen würdest. Ich meine bisher hat sich nie eine beschwert." Das reicht. Lukas packt ihn am Kragen seines OP Hemdes und hebt Marc einige Zentimeter hoch. Genug, dass dieser ihn irritiert ansieht, da er den Kontakt zum Boden verloren hat. "Wenn jemand nein sagt, dann ist es nein. Und wenn eine meiner Firefighter nein sagt, dann meint sie es auch so. Dann überlegt sie es sich nicht anders, dann ziert sie sich nicht und dann wird sie gefälligst nicht weiter belästigt. Verstanden? Oder sollen wir mit Dr. Bailey reden?" "Ist nicht nötig." Drückt Marc geschockt heraus. Lukas lässt ihn ab. "Verschwinden sie aus meinem Blickfeld!" Zischt Lukas. Erst jetzt bemerkt er, dass der ganze Raum ruhig ist und ihn anstarrt. Er lässt ihn schnell los und sieht ihn finster an. "Oder soll ich Bailey holen?" Knurrt Lukas, da Marc sich keinen Millimeter bewegt. "Nicht nötig." Hört er ihre Stimme hinter sich. "Sloan, wir unterhalten uns später." Er nickt und verschwindet. "Es tut mir Leid, Miranda. Ich wollte deine Feier nicht stören." "Lukas." Seufzt sie. "Ich hoffe du bist bei allen deinen Damen so engagiert. Sonst könnte man dir schnell was andichten. Ich meine es war schon ein bisschen eher eifersüchtiger Freund als besorgter Chef." Meinst sie leise. Lukas sieht sie entsetzt an. "Keine Angst. Ich bin ruhig. Aber pass besser auf." Ermahnt sie ihn. "Was ist? Die Vorstellung ist vorbei. Weiter feiern!" Sagt sie laut und wirbelt mit den Händen. Sie mustert noch einmal Lukas in ihrer Art und wendet sich dann Vic zu. "Wenn ich dir etwas gutes tun kann, was dein Freund nicht schon erledigt hat oder du gegen Marc vorgehen willst. Ich verspreche dir, dass er Konsequenzen tragen wird." Vic sieht sie erschrocken an. "Ehm nein. Es ist schon okay. Er soll sich nur einfach von mir fernhalten. Dann sind wir cool." Sie nickt ihr zu und legt kurz ihre Hand auf Vics, bevor sie geht und die beiden stehen lässt. Lukas hat kurz die Augen geschlossen und atmet durch. Sully und 19 nähern sich den beiden vorsichtig. "Komm. Wir sollten gehen." Raunt Sully ihm zu und schiebt Lukas vorsichtig Richtung Ausgang.   
"Vic ist alles okay?" Fragt Andy besorgt. "Ja, alles gut. Ich bin nur froh, dass ich mich bremsen konnte. Ich hätte fast L Ripley geschlagen. Ich meine stell dir das Mail vor!" Maya lacht. "Besser nicht." Die Gruppe nimmt Vic in ihre Mitte und verlässt die Cafeteria.   
Wenig später kommt Vic zu Hause an. Sie konnte die Mädels überzeugen, dass sie okay ist und geht die Treppe nach oben. Sie geht zur Tür hinein und sieht Lukas im Wohnzimmer gestresst auf und abgehen. Sie geht zu ihm. "Hey!" Grüßt sie ihn leise. Lukas fährt herum, starrt sie an. Mit zwei Schritten ist er bei ihr und zieht sie in einen fordernden Kuss. Er giert förmlich nach ihr. Schnell hat er ihr Top von ihr gerissen und beginnt an ihrem BH zu arbeiten. "Woaw!" Bringt Vic irritiert hervor. Lukas zieht sich zurück. "Entschuldige. Ich wollte nicht." "Was? Nein! Ich war nur überrascht. Ich kenne diese Seite noch nicht. Aber eifersüchtig steht dir." Sagt sie und lächelt ihn kess an. Lukas huscht ein Lächeln über die Lippen, bevor er sich erneut auf sie stürzt.  
Sie schaffen es nur bis zur Couch. Lukas hat ihren BH entsorgt und ihre Hose war auch schnell Geschichte. Er selbst ist noch komplett begleitet. Lediglich seine Hose ist geöffnet und er zieht sie ein Stück hinunter. Es wird schnell und intensiv. Lukas rast vor Eifersucht. Er will jeden Zentimeter von Vic als sein eigen. Sie am liebsten markieren. Er küsst gierig und es dauert nicht lange, bis beide dem wilden treiben erliegen.  
"Das war…." Schnauft Vic. "Tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dich nicht überfahren. Es war nur dieser Sloan und." "Beruhig dich Lukas. Wenn ich es nicht gewollt hätte, hätte ich es gesagt." "Es war nicht zu rau?" "Hmhm." Verneint sie. Lukas scheint beruhigt. "Willst du vielleicht noch ein wenig zärtlich spielen?" Fragt Vic verführerisch. "Gerne." Stößt Lukas aus. Beide erheben sich und gehen ins Schlafzimmer. Diese Runde wird zärtlich, verspielt und verdient den Namen sich lieben.   
Zum Schluss stellt Vic fest, dass sie nicht nur komplett zerzaust und ihre Schminke verwischt ist, sondern sie hat auch mehrere Knutschflecken und eine Bissspur davongetragen. Wie soll sie das ihrem Team erklären? Lukas dagegen ist komplett in Ordnung. Nur seine Haare sind etwas durcheinander geraten und an seinem Hemd findet sich etwas Lippenstift. Aber sonst sieht er aus, wie immer.


	23. Der Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victoria und Lukas haben Hyrden zu nehmen. Schweißt es sie Zusammen oder entzweit es sie?

Ein paar Tage nach Baileys Feier kommt Vic erschöpft von ihrer Schicht nach Hause. Sie weiß, dass Lukas noch im Büro ist und will sich etwas ausruhen. Sie zieht sich aus und legt sich zum schlafen nieder. Gegen 6 wird sie wach. Lukas müsste bald kommen, also zieht sie sich an und beschließt etwas aufzuräumen, bevor sie sich umzieht. Sie wollen heute im Diner essen, es ist quasi ihr Monatstag. Es klingt und Vic öffnet ohne nach zu fragen. Sie hört die Tür ins Schloss fallen. "Ich bin gleich fertig, wir können also gleich los. Warum nutzt du nicht den Schlüssel. Du weißt doch wo er liegt!" Ruft sie. "Du weißt, dass ich das nicht tue und schon gar nicht, wenn ich nicht angemeldet bin! Also wen hast du erwartet?" Vic hält irritiert inne, das ist nicht Lukas. Sie blickt in den Flur und erblickt Travis. "Trav! Was machst du hier?" Fragt sie überrascht. "Also spätestens jetzt weiß ich, dass du mich nicht erwartet hast." Vic sieht ihn Aufforderung an. "Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet!" "Du meine auch nicht." "Hör zu Travis. Ich habe jetzt wirklich keine Zeit. Sei mir nicht böse, aber ich bin echt spät dran." "Was hast du denn vor und mit wem bitte? Ich wusste nicht dass du mit jemandem ausgehst. Was du scheinbar tust oder warum weiß er, wo der Schlüssel ist?" "Ich…" Die Tür öffnet sich erneut. 'Natürlich muss er jetzt kommen! Hoffentlich spielt er mit.' "Travis ich gehe mit niemandem aus. Ich bin nur gleich im Grey Sloan verabredet wegen der Sache mit Marc und ich werde gleich abgeholt. Das ist alles." Lukas runzelt die Stirn was für ein Treffen im Grey Sloan? Lukas betritt den Flur, Gott sei Dank in Uniform. "Chief?" Ruft Travis aus. "Oh, Montgomery. Ich wusste nicht dass sie." Er blickt Vic fragend an. "Ich bin gleich fertig für das Treffen und Travis wollte gerade gehen." Sie sieht ihn durchdringend an und Lukas versteht "Wenn sie lieber mit Montgomery dahin möchten soll es mir Recht sein. Ich meine sie müssen nicht mit mir hin." "Nein, nein. Schon gut. Sie müssen eh mit Dr. Bailey reden, warum also zwei Termine machen." Travis sieht Vic fragend an. "Ich hatte ihm gesagt, dass er ihn benutzen soll, da ich noch nicht fertig bin und ich nicht halb angezogen öffnen wollte!" Sagt sie mit Nachdruck. Travis nickt langsam. Das scheint ihm einzuleuchten. "Also sry Travis. Ich muss mich jetzt umziehen. Wir sehen uns übermorgen okay?" "Okay. Wir telefonieren." Travis verlässt ihre Wohnung. "Wir haben ein Treffen mit Bailey uns Sloan?" Fragt Lukas überrascht, als die Tür geschlossen ist. "Gott nein. Zu dem bringen mich keine zehn Pferde. Aber wir sollten trotzdem gleich los. Travis wird warten, ob wir kommen." "Meinst du?" "Ziemlich sicher." Lukas seufzt. "Okay." Er streift ihr einen Kuss über die Lippen, bevor Vic ins Schlafzimmer verschwindet und sich ihre Uniform anzieht. Lukas sieht sie überrascht an. "Ich dachte so bist du nicht alleine unbequem und wir sehen representabel für einen Termin bei Bailey aus." Er nickt. "Was Cem wohl sagen wird?" Vic kichert. "Er wird es überleben." Die beiden küssen sich erneut kurz und verlassen dann die Wohnung. Vic steigt zu Lukas in den Truck und er fährt mit einem Umweg über die Klinik zum Diner.  
Es wird ein schöner Abend und da Cem gar nicht da ist, fällt es auch keinem auf.

Lukas kommt heute spät von der Arbeit nach Hause. Es sind einige Tage vergangen. Vic hat in der Zwischenzeit mit Trav gesprochen und er hat es ihr abgekauft. Vic kocht gerade, als Lukas die Wohnung betritt. "Hi du." Er umarmt sie von hinten und küsst ihren Nacken. "Hi. Na wie war's?" "Stressig. Wie immer, wenn ich das letzte Mal im Büro bin. Jeder will noch schnell was." Er verdreht die Augen. "Das letzte Mal im Büro?" Vic sieht ihn fragend an. "Die Konferenz? Miami?" Erinnert Lukas sie. "Die beginnt doch aber erst am…" "Morgen!" Fällt Lukas ihr ins Wort. "Was? Ich dachte es ist noch eine Woche. Verdammt der wie viele ist heute?" Vic wird leicht panisch. "Der 25. Warum?" Vic stürzt zum Kalender. Lukas folgt ihr verwirrt. Sie steht davor, rechnet nach, ihre Augen weiten sich, sie rechnet nochmals, bevor sie sich Lukas zudreht. "Was ist los?" Fragt er die geschockte Victoria. "Ich war noch nie zu spät!" "Von was sprichst du?" Lukas sieht sie verwirrt an. "Ich bin drei Tage zu spät, Lukas! Ich war noch nie zu spät." Lukas versucht ihr zu folgen. "Schitt." "Du meinst…." Lukas Augen weiten sich vor Entsetzen. Vic nickt lediglich. Lukas zieht Luft ein, er schließt die Augen und fährt sich durch die Haare, übers Gesicht und durch den Bart. "Du könntest also…… scheiße." Bringt er hervor. "Aber wir haben doch immer…. Ich meine wir haben zwar nie darüber gesprochen aber wir haben dich verhütet." Vic schüttelt den Kopf. "Nicht immer. Zwei Mal nicht. Ganz am Anfang und….." "Vor 2 ½ Wochen." Ergänzt Lukas. Vic nickt stumm. "Woaw, okay…. Wir müssen das klären!" "Ich sollte zur Apotheke." Erklärt Vic. Lukas schüttelt den Kopf. "Zu unsicher. Wir gehen zum Arzt. Heimtests sind nicht immer genug. Eine Blutuntersuchung schon." "Du willst mit mir zum Arzt?" Fragt Vic überrascht. "Ich war auch dabei. Oder willst du mich nicht dabei? Gibt es andere Personen?" "Was? Natürlich kannst du mit und nein wenn es so ist, ist es definitiv von dir!" Vic sieht ihn schockiert und böse an. "Tschuldige, ich wollte nicht implizieren, dass du….. ich meinte ob du jemand anderes mitnehmen willst. Travis, Andy, Maya." Vic sieht ihn überrascht an. "Ich nein. Erstens will ich dich dabei haben und zweitens weiß keiner, dass wir uns sehen. Es wären viele Erklärungen nötig." Er nickt. "Gut. Dann lass uns das Essen vom Herd nehmen und fahren." "Jetzt?" "Natürlich jetzt. Meinst du ich fliege weg, wenn das nicht geklärt ist?" Sie machen sich fertig und verlassen das Haus. Kurze Zeit später kommen sie in der Klinik an. Lukas betritt mit Vic die Gynäkologie, wobei er darauf achtet ihr nicht zu nahe zu kommen, damit keiner Verdacht schöpft.  
Zum Glück hat Dr. Deluca Zeit für die beiden und nach einem kurzen Gespräch nimmt sie Vic Blut ab. "Ich habe in ein paar Minuten das Ereignis. Warten sie einfach hier in meinem Büro." Sie geht und lässt das nervöse Paar zurück. "Was machen wir wenn es…." "Lass uns erst einmal rausfinden ob es so ist, dann sehen wir weiter." Sie nickt still. Kurze Zeit später kommt die Ärztin mit den Ergebnissen zurück. "Also im Blut ist nichts, gar nichts vom HCG zu sehen. Wenn sie schwanger wären, müsste zumindest ein Hauch da sein, aber da ist gar nichts." Sagt sie. Vic atmet erleichtert auf. "Danke!" Sagt sie und sieht zu Lukas. Seine Miene kann sie nicht deuten. Er sollte auch erleichtert sein, was er auch zu sein scheint, aber irgendwas ist noch in seinem Blick. "Danke, Dr. Deluca!" Sagt er und verabschiedet sich. Vic folgt ihm. "Lukas?" "Ja?" "Bist du erleichtert?" "Natürlich bin ich das!" Irgendwie schnürt es Vic den Magen zu. Will er keine Kinder oder will er nur nicht ihr Kind? Doch bevor sie etwas sagen kann, werden sie von einer bekannten Stimme unterbrochen. "Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich nie mit dir geflirtet!" Vic dreht sich entsetzt um und erblickt Mark Sloan. Na toll, von allen Ärzten in diesem gottverdammten Krankenhaus musste er es sein, der sie beide auf der Gynäkologie trifft.


	24. Eine freudige Begegnung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic und Lukas treffen auf Mark Sloan.

Vic sieht Mark durchdringend an. "Was? Ich habe auch irgendwo meine Grenzen und wer bin ich, mich mit dem Firechief anzulegen." Sagt er und ein kurzes Grinsen geht über sein Gesicht, bevor Mark nachsetzt. "Ich meine wer kann es ihm verübeln. Jeder träumt doch von einer jungen, hübschen Untergebenen, die sich in einen Mittelager verliebt." Lukas verzieht das Gesicht. "Ach komm schon Ripley! Der Reiz des Verpöhnten, ist es beim SFD nicht sogar verboten?" Er mustert das Paar. "Oh ja! Ich kann es an eurer Miene sehen. Es ist nicht erlaubt. Was treibt ihr dann hier? Gynäkologie, also bist du der Grund." Er wendet sich Vic zu. "Kinderplanung fällt weg. Krankheit? Nein. Ungeplante Schwangerschaft! Jaaaaa. Ich bin richtig. Also wie weit? Ganz am Anfang?" "Es reicht jetzt, Dr.." Knurrt Lukas von der Seite. Marc sieht ihn überrascht an. "Dann ist sie nicht?" Er mustert Lukas. "Aber ihr dachte, es könnte sein." Lukas bemüht sich seine Fassade aufrecht zu halten. "Wir sollten jetzt gehen." Sagt er sie Vic die ihm dankbar zunickt. "Dann bis zum nächsten Mal, Chief!" Ruft Mark ihnen hinterher. Er ist sich sicher, dass er die beiden wieder hier sehen wird.  
  
Lukas und Victoria fahren zurück in ihre Wohnung. "Ich werde dann packen fahren. Brauchst du noch was?" Vic schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, ich habe alles. Danke." Er zieht sie zu sich und schmiegt sie fest an sich. "Wir sehen uns, wenn ich zurück bin. Okay?" Vic nickt gegen seine Brust. "Okay." Er seufzt. Vic sieht zu ihm hoch und küsst ihn zärtlich. "Ich bin bald zurück." "Ich weiß." "Ich melde mich, sobald ich angekommen bin." "Okay." "Bleib in Sicherheit." "Mach ich." Lukas lässt sie los und zieht sich zurück. Er zieht seine Schuhe und Jacke an und geht zur Tür. Er dreht sich nochmals zu Vic um, die mit ihren Fingern spielt. "Victoria!" Erstaunt blickt sie auf. "Ja?" "Ich mag dich wirklich sehr, Victoria." Auf Vics Armen bildet sich Gänsehaut. "Ich mag dich auch Lukas Ripley." Er lächelt sie an, kommt auf sie zu küsst sie erneut stürmisch und geht dann hinaus.  
  
Es dauert nicht lange, bis sich Travis ankündigt. Vic ist froh, dass Lukas zeitig gegangen ist. Sonst hätte sie gleich ein Problem mehr. Sie kocht zu Ende und öffnet ihrem Freund, als er klingelt. "Hi." "Hi." Grüßen sie sich. Vic umarmt ihn kurz. "Essen?" Fragt sie und geht vor in die Küche. "Gerne. Was hast du gemacht?" "Ratatouille." "Uh, lecker." Trav schnappt sich einen Teller und lässt sich aufgeben. Sie setzen sich und beginnen zu Essen. "Bier?" Fragt Vic und steht auf. "Gerne. Seit wann tropft denn dein Wasserhahn nicht mehr?" "Oh, seit ein paar Tagen." "Wie kommt's?" "Äh Lu. Ich meine ich hatte einen Klempner da." Travis zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. "Ah." Antwortet er schlicht. "Ich muss mich noch bedanken." Raubt Vic zu sich selbst und holt das Bier. Sie essen und trinken zusammen. Die beiden genießen den Abend. Immer wieder blinkt Vics Handy auf und sie stürzt sich quasi auf das Gerät. Tippt eine Antwort und steckt es wieder weg. "Wer lässt dich denn nicht in Ruhe?" "Niemand wichtiges." "Der Wasserhahnjemand?" Vic sieht ihn überrascht an. "Vic. Ich kenne dich. Du prahlst dauernd und bist viel unterwegs. Ich war schon mehrfach hier und du warst nicht da. Also wer ist es?" "Niemand. Sagte ich doch." Travis verdreht die Augen. "Irgendwann bekomme ich es raus!" "Wenn du meinst….. Trav unabhängig davon. Ich muss dich was fragen." "Okay was?" "Wenn jemand erleichtert ist, dass ein bestimmtes Ereignis nicht wahr ist. Will er dann das Ereignis generell nicht oder nur mit der Person nicht?" "Hmmm. Ich denke es kommt drauf an was für ein Ereignis und wie lang die Beziehung schon geht. Ob ich mir mit der Person eine Zukunft vorstellen kann oder nicht. Vielleicht ist es aber auch einfach nur zu früh." Vic sieht nachdenklich zu Boden. "Hmmmm." Antwortet sie. "Warum? Um was geht's?" "Ach nichts. Schon gut. Danke Trav." Sagt Vic nun deutlich ruhiger als vorher.


	25. Das Pulver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein Pulver taucht in 19 auf

Nur wenige Tage später ist Lukas zurück. Er fährt direkt vom Flughafen zu 19. Vic war komisch gewesen und er will dem auf den Grund gehen.   
Als er ankommt, lässt er sich von seiner Assistentin die Post bringen und von Vic einen Kaffee als Vorwand, um mit ihr alleine zu sein. Vic betritt den Konferenzraum. "Chief!" Grüßt sie höflich. "Schließ bitte die Tür." Sagt er leise, ohne von seinen Papieren aufzustehen. Vic tut es, bevor sie den Kaffee abstellt. In der Sekunde, in der die Tasse den Tisch berührt, sieht Lukas zu ihr auf. Er lehnt sich im Stuhl zurück, um sie besser beobachten zu können. Er mustert ihr Gesicht. "Was ist los, Victoria. Du bist komisch, seit wir in der Klinik waren." Sie antwortet nicht. Lukas steht auf und streicht ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Er sieht eine Träne über ihre Wange rollen. "Hey!" Sagt er leise und wischt diese weg. "Victoria. Sprich mit mir. Was bedrückt dich?" "Wir haben nicht geredet, seit…." Er nickt. "Okay. Lass uns reden." "Ich…. Du hast gesagt, du seist erleichtert." "Ja. Weil es so ist." Lukas sieht sie verwirrt an. Vic nickt traurig und will gehen. Lukas greift sanft nach ihrem Arm. "Hättest du…. Hättest du das gewollt?" Fragt er vorsichtig und versucht ihre Miene zu lesen. Vic schüttelt den Kopf. "Was ist es dann?" "Du… willst du keine Kinder oder nur nicht meine?" Fragt sie schließlich. Lukas steht der Mund offen. "Was redest du Victoria? Ich habe das Thema Kinder vor langer Zeit aufgegeben. Aber wenn ich die Chance bekäme…. Ich würde mich über jedes Kind freuen, dass du mir schenkst. Ich würde jedes Kind von dir lieben!" "Aber…" Vic starrt ihn an. "Ich bin nur erleichtert, dass es jetzt nicht ist. Schau. Wir sind erst ein paar Wochen zusammen. Wissen selbst noch nicht, wie das zwischen uns weiter geht. Wir sind ein Geheimnis. All unsere Freunde wissen nicht, dass es ein wir gibt. HR weiß nichts von uns. Es wäre nicht faire in diese Situation ein Kind hineinzubringen." "Das heißt du würdest später welche wollen?" Lukas nimmt ihre Hände und hält sie im seinen. "Jedes! Vic. Ich liebe dich über alles. Wenn ich wüsste wie du dazu stehst, würde ich dir sofort einen Antrag machen. Du bist perfekt. Du verstehst mich, bist liebenswert, sexy. Ich würde jedes Kind von dir lieben." Vic starrt ihn an. "Du würdest mich heiraten?" "Natürlich!" Zärtlich legt er seine Hand auf ihre Wange. Vic lächelt ihn an. "Dein Kaffee wird kalt." Lukas lächelt. "Macht nichts." Sagt er und starrt ihr weiter in die Augen. Sie hören Schritte, die sich dem Konferenzraum nähern. Vic distanziert sich von ihm, nimmt die Tasse, murmelt eine Entscheidung genau in dem Moment, in dem seine Sekretärin den Raum betritt.  
  
"Oh. Entschuldigen sie, Sir." "Alles gut. Miss Hughes wollte gerade gehen." Sagt er neutral und Vic geht, ohne ihn anzusehen. Lukas bedankt sich für die Post und seine Assistentin fährt zurück zur Zentrale.  
  
Nur ein paar Minuten später kommt Vic erneut herein und bringt Lukas frischen Kaffee. Sie stellt den Becher ab und sieht Lukas neugierig an. Er lehnt sich im Stuhl zurück und beobachtet sie. Vic lehnt sich an den Tisch an und Lukas hält ihre Hände, bis Vic sich die Tasse greift und daraus trinkt. Lukas lacht leise und greift nach dem obersten Brief. Er reißt die Seite auf und dreht den Umschlag, damit ihm das Papier entgegen rutscht. Ein weißes Pulver fällt auf seine Hand und den Boden, bevor der Brief ebenfalls nachkommt. Lukas faltet das Papier auseinander und beginnt zu lesen. Victoria hat sich unterdessen hingekniet und das Pulver mit ihren Händen zusammen gewischt. Sie steht auf und geht Richtung Tür. "Victoria!" Sagt Lukas plötzlich. "Ja?" Sie dreht sich zu ihm um. "Schließ die Tür ab." "Was?" Sie lacht. "Du sollst abschließen!" Sie starrt ihn an. "Lass mich das schnell wegbringen, dann kannst du mit mir machen was du willst!" Flirtet sie. Lukas sieht auf und Vic sieht sein Gesicht. Es ist ernst. Sehr ernst. "Schließ die Tür ab. Sofort!" Sagt er durchdringend und Vic gehorcht. Sie dreht sich wieder zu ihm. "Lukas, was ist los?" Fragt sie und bleibt stehen wo sie ist. Unsicherheit in ihrer Stimme und ihrer Mimik. Doch Lukas antwortet ihr nicht. Er zückt sein Handy und wählt eine Nummer. "Sully. Ich bin's. Hör zu. Riegel 19 ab. Ruf die Gefahrstoffeinheit. Möglicherweise haben wir es mit einem biologischen Kampfstoff zu tun. Hughes ist bei mir." Gibt er durch, dann legt er auf. Vic sieht ihn überrascht an. "Wir dürfen den Raum nicht verlassen." "Was?" "Das Pulver! In dem Brief steht, dass es eine biologische Waffe ist. 19 muss sofort unter Quarantäne gesetzt werden und bisher sind wir zwei die einzigen…." Vic start ihn perplex an. "Komm. Mach das Pulver in den Umschlag. Wir waschen dir die Hände mit dem Kaffee ab." Victoria geht zu ihm hinüber, macht so viel des Pulvers wie möglich in den Umschlag. Lukas zieht sich das Shirt unter seinem Hemd aus, taucht es in den Kaffee und beginnt Vic die Hände so gut es geht abzuwaschen.  
  
Unterdessen hat Sullivan sein Team zusammen gerufen. "Montgomery verschließen sie die Fahrzeughalle, Herrera die Vordertür. Alle anderen im mein Büro." Nachdem das gesamte Team versammelt ist, schließt Sullivan die Tür. "Sir, Vic fehlt noch." "Hughes und Chief Ripley sind im Konferenzraum und stehen gesondert unter Quarantäne." "Was?" Ruft Andy. "Was heißt gesondert? Sind wir auch unter Quarantäne? Sollten wir deshalb alles verschließen?" Fragt Travis. "Ja. Es gibt eine Drohung über einen biologischen Kampfstoff. Die Gefahrstoffeinheit ist schon auf dem Weg. Die einzigen beiden, die Kontakt hatten, sind Hughes und Ripley. Deswegen hat der Chief beschlossen, dass die beiden isoliert bleiben." Sein Team starrt den Captain an. "Und was passiert nun?" Fragt Maya. "Wir werden untersucht und das Pulver wird untersucht. Wenn jemand Symptome hat oder Blutwerte auffällig kommt er in Quarantäne. Ich gehe allerdings nicht davon aus, dass einer von ihnen infiziert ist. Höchstens…." Er bricht ab. Sein Team weiß was er sagen will und schaut sich sprachlos an.  
  
Nur 30 Minuten später ist die Einheit da. Das Team wird durchgecheckt, muss sich in den Dekontaminierungsduschen ausziehen, abschrubben und neu einkleiden. Dann werden sie zusammen in eine Isoliereinheit verbracht. Es folgt der Chief und Vic, wobei die beiden direkt ins Krankenhaus gebracht werden.


	26. Das Testergebnis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victoria und Lukas sind in der Klinik.

Sie finden sich in einem abgeschotteten sterilen Raum wieder. Lukas setzt sich auf das erste Bett und reibt sich die Augen. Vic dagegen marschiert wie ein Tiger im Käfig auf und ab. Ab und auf. Ihre Nervosität äußert sich in Energie. Viel Energie, die abgearbeitet werden will. Lukas sieht ihr eine Weile schweigend zu. "Kannst du dich bitte setzen Victoria?" "Nein." "Nein?" Er sieht sie perplex an. Vic spielt mit ihren Händen. "Ich… ich bin nervös. Ich habe Angst. Irgendwas könnte uns umbringen, oder auch nicht. Ich weiß es nicht. Und das macht mich nervös und macht mir Angst. Das äußert sich in Energie und die muss ich loswerden. Also nein, ich kann mich nicht hinsetzen." Lukas sieht sie an und nickt. Er steht auf und stellt sich ihr in den Weg. Lukas sieht ihr in die Augen. "Victoria. Es wird alles gut werden." "Woher willst du das wissen? Es könnte Antrag gewesen sein oder Yesinia Pestis oder MRSA. Auch Pocken könnte es sein oder Rizin! Oh Gott was ist, wenn es Rizin ist?" Vic sieht ihn panisch an. Lukas greift vorsichtig ihre Arme. "Victoria. Es wird alles gut werden. Ich verspreche es dir!" Er versucht sie zu beruhigen und sieht sie durchdringend. "Woher willst du das wissen? Wie kannst du nur so ruhig sein?" Fragt Vic und sieht Lukas aufgelöst an. "Wie kannst du nicht an das offensichtliche denken?" Fragt Vic. "Ich hoffe einfach, dass es gut ausgeht und beschäftige mich noch nicht mit dem schlimmsten." Erklärt Lukas. Vic nickt schlicht. Lukas sieht sie neugierig an. Vic scheint beruhigter und Lukas setzt sich zurück auf sein Bett. "Wann werden sie Ergebnisse haben?" Fragt Vic plötzlich in die Stille. "Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich denke es wird nicht lange dauern. Sie haben das Pulver und können es gleich testen ohne warten zu müssen, dass sich bei uns irgendetwas im Blutbild tut." Sie nickt. "Ich habe Angst Lukas!" Vic sieht ihn schüchtern und verängstigt an. Lukas Herz rutscht. Es tut ihm weh Victoria so zu sehen. Er steht auf und geht zu ihr hinüber. Vorsichtig nimmt er sie in den Arm. "Ich weiß. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Du weißt, dass das Grey Sloan wirklich gut ist. Wir sind in den besten Händen." Vic kuschelt sich an seine Brust. "Danke Lukas." Zur Antwort zieht er Vic näher an sich. Sie stehen eng umschlungen da, als sich das Knacken des Mikrophons bemerkbar macht. "Bitte halten sie Abstand zueinander. Mindestens 1,5 Meter." Lukas seufzt er lässt Vic los, die sich von ihm distanziert. Vic ist knallrot angelaufen und beginnt wieder mit ihrem laufen. Lukas sieht ihr zu. Gerne würde er ihr irgendwie helfen. Sie beruhigen, halten. Resigniert setzt er sich zurück auf sein Bett. Das hält ihn allerdings nicht davon ab Victoria zu beobachten. 

"Gibt es Ergebnisse?" Fragt Sullivan, als der Arzt in die Isolation kommt. "Ja. Wir konnten das Pulver untersuchen und ich kann ihnen versichern, dass ihre Ergebnisse alle unauffällig sind. Sie können alle gehen." Das Team sieht sich an. Erleichterung ist zu sehen. "Was ist mit Vic und dem Chief?" Fragt Travis. "Ich kann ihnen leider keine Informationen geben. Gehen sie nach Hause. Ruhen sie sich aus." Geschlossen macht sich das Team auf zur Klinik, ohne ein Wort miteinander zu wechseln. 

Lukas sieht besorgt zu Vic. Sie fächert sich mit den Händen Luft zu. Schweißperlen bilden sich auf Stirn, Nacken und Dekollte. "Victoria? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Fragt er besorgt. "Ich…" Vic sieht ihn an. Panik in ihrem Gesicht. Lukas starrt sie entsetzt an, bevor der den Notknopf drückt. Sofort kommt eine Schwester zur Tür gerannt und kommt sofort hinein, als sie die Situation gesehen hat. Vic steht angewurzelt da. Starrt zu Lukas und beginnt schneller zu atmen. "Setzen sie sich Miss Hughes!" Fordert sie Vic auf. Schnell ist Vic aufs Bett transferiert. Besorgt will Lukas näher treten. "Ziehen sie sich den Mundschutz auf, Mr. Ripley!" Erklärt die Schwester. Lukas gehorcht und zieht den Mundschutz auf, den er zu Beginn bekommen hat. Dann eilt er zu Vic und der Schwester hinüber. Vic hyperventiliert. Die Schwester versucht sie zu beruhigen, doch Vic hat Panik. Sie versucht um sich zu schlagen, Platz zu schaffen. "Keine Luft!" Stößt sie aus. "Vic!" Lukas erreicht ihr Bett. Er nimmt ihre Hand und sieht Victoria in die Augen. "Hey, Victoria. Hör mir zu, es gibt etwas, was ich dir sagen muss, okay? Ich weiß, dass ich ein schlechter Boss, ein schlechter Freund war. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich, seit du bei mir aufgetaucht bist und ich will mit dir zusammen sein. Offiziell, laut, mit HR. Ich will Kinder mit dir. Aber ich versage. Ich versagen darin dich zu lieben. Ich versagen darin dich zu beschützen. Ich versage als dein Boss und ich versage als dein Freund. Das alles ist meine Schuld. Es tut mir Leid, Victoria. Es tut mir so Leid. Hörst du?" Lukas hat Tränen in den Augen, so groß ist seine Angst um Victoria. "Sir, sie müssen zurücktreten. Bitte." Der Arzt schiebt sich zwischen Vic und Lukas. Er sieht entsetzt auf seine Freundin herab. "Ich bin hier Victoria. Ich bin bei dir." Lukas steht etwas abseits. Die Ärzte arbeiten an Victoria, versuchen sie zu beruhigen. Eine Schwester kommt mit einem Testergebniss herein und reicht es dem Arzt. "Sicher?" "Ja, Dr. Wir haben es zweimal überprüft." Er nickt. Dann zieht er seine Maske aus und sieht Victoria direkt an. "Miss Hughes, beruhigen sie sich. Es ist alles gut. Ihre Ergebnisse sind 1a in Ordnung. In dem Brief, es war Backpulver!" Lukas starrt den Arzt an. "Im Ernst? Backpulver?" Der Arzt nickt. Lukas reißt sich die Maske ab und stürzt zu Vic. "Hey. Beruhigt dich. Victoria es ist alles gut. Wir sind gesund. Du bist gesund." Er greift nach ihrer Hand und drückt sie aufrichtig. Langsam beruhigt sich Victorias Atmung. Lukas lächelt sie an. "Ich liebe dich, Victoria." "Ich liebe dich auch." Gibt sie zu und ein Lächeln huscht über ihr Gesicht. "Das ist vertraulich. Richtig?" Fragt Lukas und sieht zum Arzt. Der nickt. Sobald Lukas die zaghafte Kopfbewegung wahrgenommen hat, schnellt er vor und küsst Victoria zärtlich. Erleichterung und Begehren schwingen mit und als die beiden sich trennen, atmet Vic ruhig und gleichmäßig. Sie lächelt Lukas an und er lächelt zurück.


	27. Zügel deine Zunge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas klärt die Richtlinien des SFD

Dann verlässt er ihren persönlichen Raum. „Ich spreche mit der Personalabteilung und melde mich dann, okay?“ Vic nickt. „Okay.“ Lukas lächelt ihr nochmals zu und geht. Vic bleibt zurück. Es war ein anstrengender Tag.   
Lukas trifft auf 19, die im Wartebereich auf und abgehen. „Chief!“ Ruft Andy aus. „Wo, wo ist Vic?“ Fragt Maya besorgt. „Es geht ihr gut. Sie soll nur zur Beobachtung bleiben. Also keine Sorge.“ Erklärt Lukas und verabschiedet sich. Er macht sich auf den Weg zur Zentrale. „Chief! Gott sei Dank, es geht ihnen gut.“ Begrüßt seine Sekretärin ihn. „Ja, alles okay. Können Sie mir bitte Cassy hochschicken?“ „Von der Personalabteilung?“ „Bitte.“ Sie nickt und verlässt sein Büro. Kurze Zeit später kommt Cassy bei ihm an. „Chief!“ „Cassy, danke, dass sie gekommen sind.“ „Kein Problem. Ich freue mich, dass es ihnen gut geht.“ Er nickt dankend. „Wie geht es dem Firefighter.“ „Gut. Es ist alles okay. Wird über Nacht beobachtet, aber es ist nichts zu erwarten.“ „Gut. Gut.“ „Ja, ich bin sehr erleichtert, dass es nur Backpulver war.“ „Ja. Es ist nur die Frage, was das sollte.“ „Das ist ehrlich gesagt gerade meine kleinste Sorge.“ Sie sieht ihn neugierig an. „Diesmal war es Backpulver und das nächste Mal?“ „Verstehe.“ „Wir müssen das SFD gegen solche Gefahren besser schützen.“ „Ja, sehe ich auch so. Man könnte die Post bestrahlen.“ „Hilft dann aber nur bei Post und zb nicht bei Giften.“ Sie nickt. Haben sie Ideen?“ „Ich würde das SFD gerne elektronisch umstellen. Hier im Haus können wir Akten und Co verwenden, gerade für vertrauliche Unterlagen, aber ich hätte die Kommunikation zu den Wachen und nach außen gerne komplett elektronisch.“ „Großes Ziel.“ „Ich weiß. Es wäre aber auch eine Chance. Wir bräuchten weiteres Personal. Mehr ITler.“ Sie nickt. „Ich werde mal durchrechnen was wir bräuchten und lasse es ihnen zukommen.“ „Danke. Ach Cassy?“ „Ja?“ „Ich habe noch eine hypothetische Frage.“ Sie sieht ihn neugierig an. „Also hypothetisch wenn sich ein Batallionchief in einen Firefighter verliebt und dieser die Gefühle erwiedert.“ „Chief stop! Also hypothetisch würde ich als erstes wissen wollen wer und woher sie das wissen. Dann würde ich wissen wollen was genau gelaufen ist und zum Schluss würde ich sie darüber informieren, dass der betreffende Chief sofort suspendiert wäre und er sich zwischen der Beziehung und dem Job entscheiden müsse.“ Lukas schluckt. „Also hypothetisch gäbe es kein Happy End.“ Sie schüttelt den Kopf. „Muss ich was wissen?“ „Nein, nein. Wie gesagt, war nur hypothetisch. Ich weiß von nichts.“ „Okay. Dann bis die Tage Chief.“ Er nickt ihr zu und sie geht. Lukas seufzt. Er hat es befürchtet.

19 ist Vic nicht von der Seite gewichen, als sie am nächsten Morgen aus der Klinik entlassen wird. Sie bringen Vic nach Hause, wo sie duschen geht. Als sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer kommt, hat Travis ihre Post geholt und Andy hat Kaffee gemacht. Der Rest des Teams sitzt im Wohnzimmer und wartet auf Vic. „Warum warst du eigentlich bei Ripley?“ Fragt Maya. „Ich habe ihm Kaffee gebracht, als er den Brief öffnete.“ Ben nickt. Für ihn klingt es glaubwürdig. Vic greift nach der Post und beginnt sie durchzusortieren. Zwei Rechnungen und ein Brief auf SFD Papier, aber nicht offiziell abgestempelt. Vic öffnet ihn und beginnt zu lesen.   
*Liebe Vic,   
ich musste eine Entscheidung treffen und glaub mir, es ist mir nicht leicht gefallen.   
Du kennst unsere Situation. Ich habe mich weiter erkundigt und ich musste mich entscheiden, zwischen dir und dem Job. Du weißt wie hart ich dafür gearbeitet habe, wie viel ich geopfert habe. Ich weiß, dass du noch einen weiten Weg vor dir hast und das du es weit bringen wirst. Mit unserer Beziehung wirst du das allerdings nie schaffen. Ich wäre ein Bremsklotz für dich, selbst wenn ich nicht mehr beim SFD bin.  
Ich bin jetzt schon so stolz auf dich und ich werde jeden Schritt den du machst mit Stolz beobachten.   
Ich bin dankbar, dass wir die Zeit miteinander hatten und ich bin dankbar dafür, dass du mir die Augen geöffnet hast.   
Ich bin mir sicher, dass du jemand anderem finden wirst, den du mehr lieben wirst als mich.  
Ich liebe dich so sehr Victoria und deshalb habe ich mich entschieden dich gehen zu lassen.  
In Liebe  
Dein C.L.R.*  
Vic ließt den Brief nochmals. Ihr Mund steht offen, als sie das Papier senkt. „Ist alles okay?“ Fragt Travis besorgt. „Äh, Ja klar. Alles gut.“ Vic faltet den Brief zusammen und steckt ihn weg. „Was stand da?“ Fragt Jack locker. „Nichts Wichtiges, was machen wir heute noch? Laufen? Ausgehen?“ „Du hasst Joggen!“ „Ich muss Energie loswerden.“ Das Team sieht sich überrascht an, sagt aber nichts dazu. Was auch immer Vic gelesen hat, es hat sie aufgewühlt.

Lukas arbeitet unterdessen mit den örtlichen Behörden zusammen, um den Backpulver Anschlag zu untersuchen. Das FBI ist sich sicher, dass es eine Übung war und Lukas die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen des SFD anheben muss.   
So fährt Lukas zu 19, um mit Sullivan die neuen Vorschriften durchzugehen. Hier trifft Lukas beim Eintreten auf Vic. Er schaut sie an, mustert sie. Sie sieht gut aus. „Hughes.“ Grüßt er. „Wie geht es Ihnen?“ „Als ob dich das interessieren würde.“ Raunt Vic. „Bitte?“ Fragt Lukas überrascht nach. „Als ob sie das interessieren würde, Sir!“ Zischt Vic nun deutlicher. „Ich werde so tun als ob ich das nicht gehört habe, Hughes.“ „Ja, tun als ob nichts war kannst du ja gut!“ Sagt Vic mehr zu sich selbst als zu Lukas. „Hughes es reicht! Zügeln sie sich und ihre Zunge! Ein weiterer Kommentar und ich kündige sie!“ Vic starrt ihn an. „Vic sei ruhig!“ Raunt ihr Andy zu. „Verstanden, Sir!“ Spuckt sie ihm vor die Füße und geht. Lukas starrt ihr nach. „Sie meint es nicht so Sir, Vic spricht manchmal bevor sie denkt.“ Versucht Maya zu beschwichtigen. „Sie sollte es lernen!“ Faucht Lukas und geht ins Büro.


	28. Ich hasse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic spricht über ihre Gefühle, sowie Lukas

Vic besucht an diesem Donnerstag ein Treffen für Juniorschriftsteller, das in der Bar stattfindet, in der sie Lukas das erste Mal geküsst hat. Vic hat sich ebenfalls angemeldet, da sie in einem kleinen Gedicht ihre Gefühle verarbeitet hat. Sie betritt die Bühne und schweift durch den Zuschsuerraum. Sie erblickt Lukas. Vic stößt Luft aus und öffnet ihre Mappe, dann beginnt sie fast schon gelangweilt ihr Gedicht vorzulesen.  
„Ich hasse, wie du dich entschieden hast und deine Art es mir zu sagen.  
Ich hasse, dass du weitermachst und dich nicht zu mir umdrehst.  
Ich hasse deine Art mich zu beschützen und dass du ständig auftauchst.  
Ich hasse es so sehr, ich muss fast kotzen, mehr als bei diesen Reimen.  
Ich hasse, wenn du Recht behällst und dein Pflichtbewusstsein.“  
Vic rinnen Tränen übers Gesicht, doch sie ließt weiter.  
„Ich hasse, wenn du mich zum Lachen bringst, noch mehr als diese Heulerei.  
Ich hasse, wenn du nicht da bist und dass du mich nicht angerufen hast.  
Doch am meisten hasse ich, dass ich dich nicht hassen kann,  
nicht mal ein wenig, nicht mal ein bisschen, noch nicht einmal fast.“   
Dann verlässt Vic die Bühne und verschwindet in die Nacht.  
Lukas bleibt zurück, er weiß, dass Vic über ihn gesprochen hat und es tut ihm weh sie so zu sehen. Lukas dachte, dass er richtig handeln würde, dass Vic es verstehen und gutheißen würde. Lukas verlässt die Bar und geht nach Hause. Er weiß, dass er es verbockt hat, sehr.   
„Lukas! Es ist schön dass du anrufst, was ist passiert?“ Fragt Jennifer freundlich. „Ich habe echt Mist gebaut.“ „Denk ich mir. Erzähl es.“ „Ich mag jemanden.“ „Victoria?“ „Und sie mag mich auch.“ „Ist es Victoria?“ „Aber es ist kompliziert,“ „Es ist Victoria!“ „und ich habe mich dagegen entschieden.“ „Du hast das SFD gewählt?!“ „Ich dachte ich tu das richtige und dass sie es auch so sieht.“ „Du hast für sie entschieden statt mit ihr zu reden?“ „Sie hat ein Gedicht vorgelesen. Öffentlich.“ „Wow! Du musst dir was gewaltiges einfallen lassen. Sie hat sich quasi für dich ausgezogen!“ „Ich weiß.“ „Was hast du vor?“ „Keine Ahnung.“ „Du hast die Schachtel.“ „Du denkst…..“ „Setz alles auf eine Karte, nur so kannst du sie zurückerobern. Du musst ihr die Wahl geben und du musst dich demütigen. Sie muss die Entscheidung treffen können.“ „Danke Jen.“ „Ich wünsche dir viel Glück.“ „Werde ich brauchen.“ „Wahrscheinlich.“ „Du bist wirklich gut im motivieren!“ Stöhnt Lukas. „Du schaffst das.“ „Bis bald Jennifer.“ „Bis bald.“

Es ist Dienstag, Lukas greift seine Sachen und macht sich auf den Weg zum Meeting. Er kommt an, als es schon begonnen hat. Leise nimmt Lukas in der letzten Reihe Platz. Er hört bedächtig zu. Die Stimmung ist gedrückter als sonst. Lukas weiß, dass es ein Risiko ist. Doch wie Jennifer sagte, er muss es wagen.   
Er sieht Victoria die Bühne betreten, sie spricht von dem Brief mit Backpulver und wie sie sich gefühlt hat. Lukas schluckt. Ob das wirklich richtig ist. Lukas zweifelt. Er muss es jetzt tun, wenn er jetzt kneift, dann hat er keine Chance mehr.   
Lukas steht auf und geht leise nach vorne. Er betritt die kleine Bühne und alle sehen ihn an. Vic bricht ihre Rede ab und schaut ihn überrascht an. Es ist mehr wie ungewöhnlich, dass jemand den Vortrag eines anderen unterbricht und es ist bisher niemals der Chief gewesen. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich unterbreche, Victoria. Ich weiß, dass es einen besseren Ort, eine bessere Zeit gäbe als hier, aber….“ Er dreht sich Victoria zu. „Victoria, ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen, statt mit dir darüber zu reden. Das war falsch und noch falscher wie das, war wie ich mich entschieden habe. Nichts geht über dich. Gar nichts. Und wenn es bedeutet, dass ich aufhören muss, dann nehme ich das in Kauf. Aber ich will keinen Tag mehr ohne dich sein. Es tut mir alles so Leid Victoria. Bitte verzeih mir. Ich liebe dich und ich hoffe, dass du mich gleich nicht wie ein totaler Trottel dastehen lässt.“ Vergessen sind die anderen Firefighter, Lutenents, Captains, sogar ein Batallionchief ist anwesend. Lukas zieht die kleine Schachtel hervor, die Vic vor Monaten in seinem Wandschrank gesehen hat. Lukas kniet sich vor sie und schaut sie hoffnungsvoll an. „Victoria Hughes, willst du meine Frau werden?“ Vic starrt ihn sprachlos an. „Victoria?“ Fragt Lukas erneut. „Ich…. wow….. Ähm….“ Lukas Miene verändert sich. Sie wird ablehnen, was hat er sich dabei nur gedacht. Schnell erhebt er sich, nickt kurz und will die Bühne verlassen. „Lukas, warte!“ Vic geht die zwei Schritte hinter ihm her und berührt seine Schulter. Lukas dreht sich zu ihr um. „Ich war etwas überrascht. Ich meine du musst mich verstehen, du trennst dich von mir und dann willst du mich heiraten, das kommt etwas plötzlich.“ Er nickt. „Frag mich nochmal.“ „Was?“ Lukas sieht sie perplex an. „Frag mich nochmal.“ Lukas holt erneut die Schatulle hervor, bleibt diesmal aber stehen. „Willst du mich heiraten?“ „Will ich, ja!“ Sagt sie und grinst ihn an. Lukas steckt ihr den Ring an und zieht sie in einen liebevollen Kuss. Erst jetzt werden sich die beiden ihrer doch etwas prekären Lage bewusst. „Ähm, ich glaube wir lassen die anderen weiter machen…..“ Sagt Lukas leise zu Vic, nimmt ihre Hand und die zwei eilen nach draußen. Entsetzt, verwirrt, überrascht sind nur einige der Blicke die ihnen folgen. „Ich glaube wir haben einige gerade ganz schön schockiert.“ Lacht Vic. „Oh Ja!“ Lukas küsst sie erneut. „Sollen wir deine Zahnbürste ausprobieren gehen?“ Fragt Lukas und ein Grinsen bildet sich auf seinen Lippen. Vic lacht. „Ich bin in 15 Minuten bei dir!“ Damit lässt Vic ihn stehen und fährt davon.


	29. Die perfekte Nacht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie wird die Nacht verlaufen?

Nur 10 Minuten später ist Vic bei Lukas angekommen. Er erwartet sie bereits mit einem Glas Champagner in der Wohnungstür. Vic strahlt ihn an. „Hey.“ „Hey.“ Lukas reicht ihr eines. „Danke.“ „Komm rein.“ Vic betritt die Wohnung und stellt ihre Tasche ab. Lukas schließt die Tür und geht einen Schritt auf sie zu. Mit seiner freien Hand nimmt er ganz sacht ihr Kinn und führt ihren Mund zu seinem. Der Kuss ist ganz sanft und beide haben die Augen geschlossen. Als sie sich gelöst haben, hebt Lukas sein Glas und stößt mit Vic an. „Auf und?“ Fragt sie. „Auf unsere Zukunft.“ Vic lächelt ihn an. „Ich liebe dich Victoria.“ „Ich dich auch.“ Lukas nimmt ihr Glas und stellt beide auf das Schränkchen neben der Tür, dann nimmt er ihre Hand und führt sie ins Wohnzimmer. Vic stockt der Atem. Ein übergroßer Rosenstrauß steht am Fenster in einer wunderschönen Vase. „Lukas! Die sind wunderschön!“ „Es freut mich wenn sie dir gefallen.“ Vic tritt vor und küsst Lukas. Er hebt sie hoch und trägt Vic ins Schlafzimmer. Vorsichtig stellt Lukas sie vor dem Bett ab. Zuerst küssen sie sich zaghaft und liebevoll. Dann entsteht ein Gerangel der Zungen. Es wird leidenschaftlicher. Vic fährt mit ihren Händen an Lukas Oberkörper hoch, beginnt die Knöpfe zu lösen und streicht ihm über den nackten Oberkörper, bis sich ihre Hände in seinen Haaren verfangen. Lukas Arme liegen um ihre Hüften. Er zieht sie eng an sich, küsst sie gierig und greift nach dem Saum ihres Shirts. Er zieht es ihr über den Kopf aus. Lukas küsst ihren Hals und ihren Nacken. Vic legt ihren Kopf zur Seite, damit Lukas Platz hat. Er löst sich von ihr und sieht sie liebevoll an. „Was?“ Fragt Vic. „Ich seh dich so gerne.“ „Ich dich auch, aber ich würde dich jetzt auch gerne spüren.“ Haucht sie ihm entgegen. Lukas schluckt, dann öffnet er ihre Jeans und lässt sie zu Boden fallen. Vic steht in ihrer sexy schwarzen Spitzenwäsche vor ihm. „Wow!“ Haucht Lukas. Man sieht seinen Kopf rattern und dann ausfallen. Vic grinst, als Lukas sie wieder fest zu sich zieht und sie fordernd küsst. Er dirigiert sie zum Bett und legt sie vorsichtig darauf. Er öffnet seinen Gürtel und wird schnell seine Hose los, bevor er sich zu ihr legt. Lukas streicht über ihre Haut. „Du bist so sexy!“ Stöhnt er. „Vielleicht kann ich dir noch mehr einheizen.“ Vic schiebt ihren BH hoch und streicht sich über ihre Brust. „Oh Gott. Victoria, das ist so heiß!“ Lukas öffnet ihren BH um es Vic einfacher zu machen und zieht dann ihr Höschen aus. Lukas beginnt über ihren Bauch zu streichen bishin zu ihrem Venushügel. Er beobachtet Vics Gesicht. Sie scheint in einer anderen Welt und das macht Lukas noch mehr an. Er küsst ihren Hals und widmet sich ihrer zweiten Brust. Vic stöhnt genüsslich auf. „Mehr.“ Fordert sie. Lukas grinst. „Hilf dir selbst.“ Presst er hervor und legt ihren Vibrator neben sie. Vics Hand wandert nach unten. Lukas beobachtet wie sie zuerst einen, dann zwei Finger benutzt um sich wohlzufühlen. Lukas zittert vor Erregung. Er beginnt an ihrer Brustwarze zu knabbern und legt seine freie Hand auf ihre, damit er ihre Bewegungen mitfühlen kann. Vic animiert ihn ebenfalls einen Finger zuzutun und er spürt, wie sie sich langsam verängt. Lukas greift nach dem kleinen Gerät, schaltet es ein und legt es auf ihren Hügel, ohne ihre Brust zu vernachlässigen. Nur Sekunden später explodiert Vic förmlich. Sie schreit Lukas Namen und spritzt ihm über die Hand. Lukas Augen werden schwarz vor Erregung. Er beginnt zuerst seine Hand von ihren Säften zu befreien und schleckt sich jeden einzelnen Finger, bevor er sich zwischen ihre Beine setzt und Vic direkt zu schmecken beginnt. Sie stöhnt willig auf. „Dreh dich um.“ Befiehlt er und Vic gehorcht. Lukas wirft seine Shorts weg und dringt tief in die ein. Beide stöhnen laut auf und Lukas stößt tief in sie hinein. Es wiederholt sich ein paar Mal, bevor Lukas Vic sich drehen lässt. „Ich will dich sehen!“ Schnauft er und stürzt sich erneut auf sie. Beide kommen nur wenig später zusammen. „Wow!“ „Definitiv Wow!“ Sagt Lukas atemlos. „War dass jetzt unser erstes Mal als Verlobte oder unser erster Make up Sex?“ Fragt Vic. Lukas lacht. „Egal was es war. Es war perfekt.“ Beide kuscheln sich aneinander. „Ich liebe dich Lukas.“ „Ich liebe dich auch Victoria.“ Sie kuscheln noch einige Zeit, bis Lukas Handy ununterbrochen klingelt. Auch Vics Telefon meldet sich nun zu Wort. „Ich fürchte unsre sexy Zeit ist rum.“ Kommentiert Vic sarkastisch. „Ich denke du hast Recht.“ Lukas steht auf und geht ins Wohnzimmer. Er nimmt sein Handy auf und sieht 6 entgangene Anrufe von Frankel, drei von Jennifer, einer von Sullivan und 2 von seinem Assistentchief. Lukas seufzt. Es ist also nicht dienstlich bzw. schon aber ein Fünf-Alarm-Feuer wäre ihm jetzt lieber. Lukas kratzt sich am Kopf und geht zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Vic liegt noch in den Laken. „Musst du weg?“ Fragt sie ihn, als sie seine Miene sieht. „Nein, ich denke eher wir sind Gesprächsthema.“ „Jetzt schon? Es sind grade mal 2 Stunden.“ „Ich hab 12 Entgangene Anrufe.“ Vic verzieht das Gesicht. Lukas setzt sich zu ihr an die Bettkante. „Egal was ist. Solange wir uns haben ist alles egal.“ Er küsst sie zärtlich. Ein Klopfen an der Wohnungstür reißt beide auseinander. Das Klopfen wird penetranter. „Ja, ja ich komme ja!“ Ruft Lukas. Schnell schlüpft er in Shorts und Hose. Er geht zur Tür, atmet einmal durch und öffnet dann. „Was!“ Beginnt Frankel zu schimpfen, als sie seinen Aufzug sieht. Sie braucht kurz um Lukas nicht bedeckten Oberkörper zu realisieren und dessen Bedeutung zu begreifen. „Oh.“ Sagt sie schlicht. „Wir waren fertig.“ Sagt Vic sarkastisch, die in Lukas Hemd gehüllt hinter ihm auftaucht. Frankens Mund öffnet sich schockiert. „Kommt rein.“ Lukas macht die Tür frei und die drei treten ein. Frankel und Sullivan setzten sich auf die Couch, während Lukas den Assistentchief per Handschlag begrüßt. Es ist unbequem und keiner weiß so Recht was er tun oder sagen soll. Vics Handy unterbricht die Stille und sie schnappt es sich, um im Schlafzimmer darauf zu antworten.  
„Verdammt Vic, wo bist du? Hast du das Video gesehen? Bist das du? Hat Ripley dir tatsächlich einen Antrag gemacht? Seit wann geht das zwischen euch? Warum hast du nichts gesagt?“ „Travis! Travis! Hol Luft! Mir geht es gut. Ich bin bei Lukas. Die Chiefs sind grade gekommen. Ich denke es geht um unsere Jobs ich sollte mich wieder einbringen.“ „Oh. Okay. Mach das. Aber du meldest dich!“ „Ja mach ich. Ah den anderen, dass alles stimmt und dass es mirLeid tut. Ich erkläre es euch sobald ich kann.“ „Okay.“ Dann legt Vic auf.  
Sie kehrt ins Wohnzimmer zurück nur um Lukas allein vorzufinden. „Was ist passiert? Wo sind alle hin?“ „Es ist alles geklärt, also sind sie gegangen.“ „Wie meinst du das?“ Fragt Vic schockiert. „Wir sind verlobt. Das SFD akzeptiert Rangunterschiede zwischen Ehepartnern.“ Lukas zuckt mit den Schultern. „Wow, okay.“ Vic sieht ihn überrascht an. „Und was haben sie als deine Freunde gesagt?“ „Sie waren…. überrascht?“ „19 auch.“ Beide lachen. Sie werden noch einiges zu klären und zu erzählen haben. Aber das ist das Problem von Lukas und Vic von Morgen.

**Author's Note:**

> Wie findet ihr das? Mögt ihr es oder eher nicht?
> 
> Lasst mir doch einen Kommentar oder ein Like da. Ich würde mich freuen.


End file.
